The Forest of Tranquility
by AhikuBoruchi
Summary: Shion, a young ecologist, is allowed to leave No.6's protective wall for the very first time in his life. During his field research the young man rescues a silver-eyed beauty, unaware that this fateful encounter will hold him captive in the core of the Northern forest. "You shall never leave again!" Nezumi x Shion, AU, mature in later chapters
1. Salvation

**Author's note: **

Ladies and gentleman, today I proudly present a new NezuShi-story. It is taking place in an alternative universe, although I'd rather say: It's still the No. 6 universe, but we'll have another point of departure. I'll try to keep the characters as true to original as possible, but I want to warn you that Nezumi might be a bit unlike himself – because I want to give him a totally different background story; not as horrible as in the original, and his mental state is not that messed up.

Ah, another warning: This chapter will contain blood. If you can't stand something like that, please don't read. ^^° Furthermore, there will be mature content in later chapters, so I'll change the rating then. This is just the beginning. XD I guess it's going to be long.

Well, enough talk. I want to thank Yuneyn for her motivation and for correcting my assortment of typing mistakes. X3 *huggle* *gives you strawberries* And also thanks to Lawl. It's always nice to talk to you about our various ideas. ^^

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it. Please let me know if there's something absolutely wrong, because English is not my first language. And I'd be very glad to hear if you liked the story. :3

Okay, let's get started! Have a nice day!

* * *

**Salvation**

A new day welcomed the residents of No. 6 with a spectacular red sunrise, a few high clouds and the sweet singing of birds. It was a wonderful, chilly morning. The shop sign of Karan's bakery, embellished with golden letters, softly swayed in the light morning wind. Whilst the front door was opened, the chimes hanging above the entry moved with their typical harmonic melody – the sound of being welcome; the sound of home.

„Do you have everything you'll need?" Karan asked, a concerned look on her face. Although she was already middle-aged she had never lost her beauty. Her hazel eyes were vivid and the little wrinkles around them just accentuated the brilliance of her gorgeous smile. Chin-length light brown hair flattered her roundish face gently, and it was caressed by the wind while she adjusted her son's collar carefully. Shion nodded, tenderly looking at his mother.

"Yes, mom. Don't worry. I'm not a child anymore." The boy answered with a soft smile in his voice. "I'll be back in a few days." He added and kissed her cheek. She did the same and sighed slightly.

"Don't forget to eat. I should double-check your rucksack. Do you have enough fresh underwear?"

"Mom!" Shion protested in embarrassment. The gentle woman laughed and stroked Shion's shaggy dark brown hair lovingly with her small hand.

"Take care of yourself, dear."

The young man nodded once again and turned around, walking down the stairs leading to the train station. Mother and son waved each other goodbye until Shion went around the next corner. Breathing in the fresh morning air, he felt the light in his heart and walked faster, smiling – excited. It was a great day for him, because he was allowed to leave the protective city walls for the very first time in his life. Specialized in ecology he had attended a gifted course and was about to write his complementary work to finish his studies. In this case, it was allowed to leave the city for research purposes, so Shion had decided to experience the major difference between e-book learning and practical experience. He wanted and needed to conduct field studies to research, to obtain his own knowledge about environment problems when he wanted to write an adequate thesis; laying the foundation of further studies.

His focus was on the differences between No. 6's forest park, an artificial recreational area in the middle of the city, and a forest in its natural state. He didn't like the forest park. Although it was called a forest, the place was under human control. But nature should be capricious, surpassing human intelligence and influence, but nothing to be managed. Shion was fired up for seeing the Northern forest, to examine untouched plants, water and soil.

After a short while Shion reached Lost Town's train station. He searched his destination "final stop Northend" and the corresponding fare on the map that showed the train lines and stations of No. 6 in a classified order. The network of routes was commendable; the public means of transport were always up-to-date, clean and fast. And yet, Shion rather used his bicycle or walked – he was an ecologist after all. Although the climate changed naturally on its own, it was a matter of the fact that humans contributed to the pollution of the environment. The boy sighed and paid for his ticket by entering his ID card in one of the vending machines. Once the cyber ticket was automatically transmitted on his ID card he was allowed to proceed through the ticket gate and waited for his train, which arrived to the tick. Shion waited for the passengers to exit before he entered, trying to heft his heavy backpack onto the baggage shelf with wobbly arms. His face turned red while he failed to move his piece of baggage at least a few centimeters, his arms quit the service and the rucksack landed right on his head with a loud bump. Shion let out a strangled sound. He had the feeling that his neck was a few centimeters shorter now, so he left the baggage shelf alone and sat down, placed his bag between his legs and embraced it tightly, resting his chin on it. During his journey, the young man looked out of the window, regarding the urban landscape. Lost Town's well structured housing complexes floated by. This area of No. 6 was extremely densely populated, the houses small and close together, followed by the grounds of industrial, utility, and warehouse enterprises, transportation rights-of-way and water conservation areas – an agglomerate of urban grey. But once the train reached the wealthier part of town, the appearance changed drastically. The houses got bigger and more individually, in the center was the Forest park of culture and recreation, there were sports parks, vegetated squares and boulevards. But although the city, or at least the inner part of No. 6, had a lot of green areas it didn't feel right to Shion, because every tree, every grass field, yes, even every single flower seemed to be planned and controlled.

"Ladies and gentleman, in a few minutes we will arrive at Chronos – 'Flowerfield'. Entering Flowerfield, the doors will open on the left. Please be careful when exiting the train. You are kindly requested not to leave any trash or empty bottles on the seats."

The announcement startled Shion out of his thoughts and let his gaze wander. Most passengers were reading, sleeping or using their ID cards for sending messages. Some left the train, some boarded. Amongst them, a young woman entered the compartment, looking around sharp-eyed. Once she found Shion, her face lightened up and she walked towards him, dragging a small trolley case along behind her. Her short, brown hair bobbed up and down while she fleet-footedly weaved her way through the crowd of passengers.

"Shion!"

The spoken to boy raised is head, giving her a gentle smile. The sun was shining from behind through the train window, illuminating his whole being warmly. The girl blushed slightly. Shion's smile took her breath away.

"Safu."

His voice was tender and soft. Safu simply loved the way he pronounced her name. Or better to say, she loved everything concerning Shion – his essence, his smile, his features, his beautiful exotic eyes. She has known him her whole life. Both of them were born and raised in Lost Town. The two friends stuck together through thick and thin.

Safu's parents died when she was very young, so she stayed together with her grandmother. Shion remembered their classmates often mobbed her due to her outstanding intelligence and her odd and old-fashioned clothes, but she had a sharp tongue and didn't put up with anything. Shion was deeply impressed by her mental strength. Safu was special, unique and he always liked her style. It gave her a sort of warm atmosphere and he felt nothing but love for her as his very dear friend. At the age of 12 both children had the possibility to join the gifted curriculum, which also included getting a full scholarship and moving to Chronos' super elite boarding school. Safu took the opportunity to unburden her grandmother, but Shion stayed in Lost Town, commuting between home and school. He didn't want to leave his mother all alone.

"Today is the great day, isn't it?" Safu stated. She looked slightly sad.

"Yes."

"I really can't believe that I'll be abroad for two whole years. But No. 5's University has the best neurological institute in the world. I really need to be educated there!"

"You _**are **_already highly educated, Safu." Shion said smilingly.

"It is definitely not enough. You should know this, Shion. We learn our whole lives. The process of learning develops neural efficiency by making new synaptic connections or by strengthening the existing ones. When neurons fire together, they also wire together. This is called synaptic understand that learning is…"

"Okay, okay, Safu, I understand." Shion interrupted the talkative girl. She pouted. The boy chuckled slightly and both remained silent for a short while, looking out of the window.

"You sure are travelling with a minimum amount of luggage." He said to break the silence. The slender girl raised one of her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Do you think I'm not allowed to travel like that because I'm a woman?" Safu asked, standing with her arms on her hips. Shion gulped.

"No! Erm— I mean of course…" He stammered. "Geez! I didn't mean to insult you."

"You would be better to…" Safu said with narrowed eyes, grabbing her own suitcase to put it on the luggage shelf, then transferred Shion's rucksack with one power hand next to it.

Shion sank down slightly, watching with palm-sized eyes how Safu lifted his way too heavy bag with surprising ease. He was scared.

Safu threw herself into the seat next to Shion and took a deep breath. Their shoulders touched slightly. The girl looked away, trying to hide the pinkish glow on her cheeks.

"Don't get mad at me…" Shion whispered softly.

"I'm not mad."

"You are!"

"And I said that I'm _**not**_ mad!"

"You don't even look at me."

Safu sighed quietly.

_Okay, you're right, you dork. I __**am**__ mad at you. It is the last time we see each other for such a long time and you're just concerned that I don't have enough luggages. It was hard enough that you turned me down a couple of months ago. Is it so difficult to respect my feelings towards you? Is it so difficult to tell me you'll miss me? To tell me that you don't want me to go? Do I mean nothing to you? _

A couple of months ago, Safu had commanded all her courage to declare her love to the boy. Admittedly, the confession was pretty odd and bold. Maybe it was not the best thing to ask for his sperm and sex before telling him that she'd always loved him ever since she could remember. She was so madly in love that the feeling seemingly had destroyed some of her synapses and she did stupid things in her sensual frenzy. It wasn't just because of plain sex, she didn't want his sperm. Of course she wanted to sleep with him, she wanted to feel him, be close to him – but the most important thing was that she wanted to be in a relationship with him.

She wanted to love, and she wanted to be loved….

Safu wasn't able to look in Shion's face for the rest of their trip. After nearly two hours the train had arrived at the northern end stop and both teenagers made their way to the security gate.

Two uniformed men headed Shion's and Safu's way.

"Your ID cards and exit visas."

"Yes, Sir." Safu said, handing the taller man both documents. Shion did the same.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I want to finish my neurology studies in No. 5, sir."

"And you?"

"Does that matter? We have certificated exit visas."

"Shion!" Safu hissed.

The smaller of the two men raised his eyebrows, suddenly grabbing Shion's collar, holding him strongly.

"Listen, boy. It's no problem to get rid of your stupid certificate."

"Okay, okay. Please don't use violence on me… _**sir**_. I just asked you a counter question."

"You're not legitimated to ask 'counter questions', runt."

"Excuse me?"

"Shion, please! Don't make things worse."

"Listen to your girlfriend, boy. So, why do you want to leave the city?"

Shion sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I need to do some research work so that I can finish my ecology studies."

"When are you planning on returning to the Holy City?" The taller man asked.

"In two years."

"In a couple of days…" Shion answered and had the urge to stay away completely. They were treated like traitors, although they both studied in the Gifted Curriculum for the good of No. 6.

"Elite students, huh?" The smaller said. "You may pass. A shuttle bus, waiting behind the gate, will bring you to the airport, girl." He added and gave Shion a pissed glance.

"And you have to walk 6 or 7 kilometers northbound to reach your precious forest. To the north! Make sure you'll not forget. North, got it?"

"Thank you, sir!" Shion countered with a disarming smile, completely baffling both men.

"Come on, Safu. Let's go." He said and made his first step into the outside world together with his dearest friend. Ahead was a wide grass plateau with little hills, intermitted by small groups of trees and speckled with bushes stretched all around the horizon, only broken here and there by a red roof landscape of villages and meandering streets. The northern forest seemed very tiny from the distance.

Shion's eyes sparkled. It was a nice feeling to be outside of the city wall. He had a strange feeling in his chest, but he wasn't able to classify it.

"Amazing…" He whispered. "Isn't this great, Saf–" The young man started, but those two arms that suddenly wrapped themselves around his body startled him. Feeling Safu's tight embrace he could do nothing but gasp in confusion. She snuggled tightly, stayed like that for a seemingly endless while until she finally broke her silence and mumbled against his chest: "I'll miss you so much…"

Shion tightened up slightly. He bit his bottom lip and placed his hands on Safu's small shoulders gently, stroking them reserved.

"Safu…" He whispered. "Don't. Please…"

The small body in his arms shook a little. "Why not?"

"I've already told you…"

She huffed, moved backwards and raised her head to look straight in Shion's face.

"I know, I know. You don't love me like that."

"I love you as a friend. I'm sorry, but I can't force myse–"

"It's alright, Shion. I'm demanding too much from you."

"I'm sorry."

"Give it a rest." She said and sighed. "I don't like the idea of letting you go into this big forest all alone." Safu added to change the topic.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. You should rather take care of yourself. You'll be all alone in a foreign city."

"I'll be fine. Please message me when you're home again. I want to be sure you're safe and sound."

Shion smiled gently and nodded.

"I will. Good-bye, Safu."

"Good-bye."

Safu's hands let go of Shion's cardigan. She grabbed her suitcase and turned around, walking towards the shuttle bus that would bring her to the intercontinental airport.

_You're so cruel, Shion. Why can't you just tell me that you'll miss me, too? It's the first time we'll be apart for such a long time. Why?_

Safu turned around, seeing Shion waving. He was so far away.

_You were always so close and yet so far away from me. Sometimes I wonder if you'll vanish someday, if you'll disappear from my world. _

_Although I'm the one who's going I have the feeling that you're leaving __**me**__ behind. _

_Oh, Shion. _

_Shion. _

"Shion…" Safu whispered and turned around once more, but the boy was already gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shion followed a large path where the green of the grass and the blue of the sky reigned; thinking about Safu. Of course it wasn't nice of him to slip away without waiting until the shuttle bus was ready to go. And of course she deserved a proper send-off, a nice and warm hug and endless goodbye waving. But he couldn't deal with her feelings. Maybe he was a coward, and yes, maybe it was wrong not to give her at least a chance. But his heart told him that she wasn't the one, and his gut instincts had the same opinion. However, the main thing was that he actually never thought about a relationship, love or even sex at all. He loved Safu like a friend, like his family. She was dear to him, but there were no desire and no powerful emotions towards her…

He asked himself if he'd regret it someday. Besides that, he didn't want to lead on her or hurt her.

_Coward. You just don't want to hurt yourself. Things never got serious before. It scares the shit out of you._

Shion sighed.

"Maybe I'm just a late bloomer. I'm not ready yet. I'm not afraid; it's just… that I didn't want something like that up to now."

_What a lame excuse. _

"Just as most beautiful flowers are fading, the late bloomers take off and steal the show. There are numerous species of asters blooming late. Anemones, Frikart's Asters, Calico Asters, New England Asters and a various amount of fall asters…" Shion said to his bad conscience, hinting at the meaning of his name.

_Asters don't run away._

"Yes, because they're basifixed. In the end, I'm no flower after all."

After a short march Shion reached one of the hamlets, where a woodsman offered him a tractor-ride towards the forest. Sitting on a trailer, Shion was able to enjoy the landscape, the cobbled streets and country lanes which led through charming redbrick house villages. But the closer they came to the forest, the drearier the scenery became. Shion's joyfulness concerning his visit to the forest faded and made room for horrifying impressions.

After the woodsman dropped Shion off, the boy thanked him and took a few cautious steps towards the forest edge. Dried, grayish-green grass crackled under his feet, the vegetation looked sick – if the plants still had leaves, they had an abnormal discoloration. He discovered deformed growing trees, and dead branches cracked without cease whilst the young ecologist examined a young beech concerning infestations. He took various samples of leaves, little branches and bark, but also from soil and waters. After labeling the samples rigorously, Shion followed his way deep into the forest. He sloshed through mud and steep hillsides balancing on fallen trees. It was a catastrophe. He had expected a wonderful green paradise, a healthy ecological system, an impressive biological diversity – especially compared against No. 6's artificial forest park.

But the Northern forest was not only diseased, it was dying.

No!

Parts of it were already dead.

Shion was sure that the decline was the result of insects and diseases associated with elevated temperatures. Due to the drying out of plants and carbon starvation, some of the trees were unable to photosynthesize. But the closer the young ecologist got to the center of the forest, the healthier it seemed to be. He crossed glades with fruit-bearing trees, nearly overripe, rich green pastures, bushes and flower meadows. The vegetation showed a wide range of different vibrant colors and amazinglyhuge trees grew upwards to the light. The wind shook the trees gently, causing a soft shattering sound while moving through the leaves and lush grass. A variety of birds sang beautiful melodies while Shion followed winding paths, hills and valleys, several springs and small brooks, which flowed towards a larger river. The water was clean and fresh. Exhausted from wandering for hours and hours, the young man stopped and watched how a few little fishes enjoyed their day in the nearly translucent river water. Once he kneeled down at the riverside, bugs zoomed in every direction. He was thirsty. The boy leaned forward, regarded his reflection in the water for a few seconds, and transferred some of it in his cupped hands to drink. It was the most delicious water he had ever tasted in his whole life. It was so refreshing, sweet and delectable that he submerged his face instantly, blowing bubbles after a while. He raised his head and took a deep breath of fresh and clean air, shaking his head to get rid of the wet hair sticking to his forehead. Tiny, glistening water drops spread through the air, some of them still covering Shion's hair and face like morning dew.

"Ahhhh! This is the best. I love this place!" He said to himself with pleasure and took his empty water bottle to refill it. But before it reached the surface, Shion noticed a red cloud floating by underwater – just like swirling colors in a glass while cleaning brushes. The boy was confused and raised his head.

"Geez, what's going on?" Shion whispered to himself whilst his eyes scanned his surroundings just to widen in shock once they found the cause of the crimson rivulet. A body floated in the water facedown, surrounded by dark red billows of blood.

"Oh my god…" The boy gasped, his legs were shaking and refused to work in the first instance, but after a few seconds Shion found himself in the stream in chest depth. He struggled against the forces of water. The current was much stronger than expected, and his soaked clothes and the big, heavy hiking backpack dragged him down.

"Hang in there!" He screamed and finally reached the body, turning him around and holding him securely. It was a young man around his age. His long, grayish hair drifted limply in the reddened water.

"Keep breathing. You have to breathe!" Shion yelled again and again, pulling the taller male out of the river on the opposite shore. Hurriedly he removed his rucksack, throwing it aside carelessly and checked the pale young man's pulse and breathing. Both were gone.

"No! Don't die! NO!" The young ecologist screamed in panic. His whole body was shaking.

_Calm down. Calm down, Shion! You know what you've to do! You can do it!_

"NO! I CAN'T!"

_Hush! Everything will be alright. Save him. SAVE HIM! _

_**YOU CAN DO IT!**_

Yes. He knew what he had to do, because he had basic, theoretical knowledge. But it was just booklore, useless and superficial, without any practical experiences. The only thing he could do was recalling the first aid e-book he had read when he was about 8 years old and that was a whole decade ago. Nevertheless it was still in his head, somewhere deep hidden in the gyri of his gifted elite brain. He just needed seconds to open the whole document in his mind's eye, quickly skimming through the pages as if he had the actual e-book right in front of him.

"Got it!" He screamed, tearing the grey-haired male's shirt apart to expose his bare chest.

"Step 1: The person should be lying on a hard, flat surface. Check! Look into the mouth to ensure that the airway is clear. It's alright!" Shion screamed to encourage himself while putting his plan into action.

"Can you hear me? Open your eyes!" He yelled on the verge of tears. "You just can't die here! It's a way too wonderful place to pass away! Open your eyes!" The desperate boy shouted and placed his hand's heel on the grey-haired's slender and yet muscular chest, then added three fingers on the bottom of his sternum.

"Step 2: Add your other hand on top and press down, but just slightly, maybe a finger's breadth and let it rise. Make sure that your thumb and fingers don't touch the chest. Press it quickly… 30…times…" He croaked out stressed while following his own instructions.

"Step 3: Tilt the head to open the airway. Do it slightly. Put upward pressure on the jaw to pull it forward. Pinch the nostrils close with your index finger and thumb. And then…"

He placed his mouth tightly over the young man's pale and cold lips, spending him two quick breaths. He watched for the dark-haired's chest to rise and released his nostrils. After that he looked for the other boy's chest to fall as he exhaled. He felt for his breath on his cheek – nothing.

Fear, terror, and desperation were spreading in Shion's mind. His eyes flickered.

"No… No, no, no, no!"

He repeated the process again and again – massaged his chest, spent him one kiss of life after the other, but it seemed that all his efforts were without success. Tears floated his face, while he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry..." He cried. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you."

He bent over, crystal clear teardrops dripped on the young man's beautiful chiselled face. On his pale lips that once used to be as red as raspberries in June, they dripped on his nose, his cheeks and between his eyes, causing the tall male to furl his eyebrows. Seeing this, Shion let out a startled sound. The grey-haired's body wriggled slightly, then he suddenly sat up and took a very deep breath, his eyes widened in shock. Struggling for breath he started to cough frantically until he spitted out a huge amount of water. After his coughing fit had ended, he dropped back to the ground, panting heavily.

Watching the whole scenario in disbelief, Shion's heart had skipped not only one beat. It started racing when he looked at his patient, taking one of his hands carefully.

"You're alive…" He whispered; his eyes still full of tears. "I'm so glad." The brown-haired added and gently pressed the cold and wet hand against his warm cheek. The injured one slightly turned his head and opened his eyes slowly. It was arduously for him. He didn't understand what was going on, he just heard a person scream the whole time. His memories were only vague and he still felt very dizzy. The dark-haired blinked a few times. At a first glance he just was able to see everything in a blur, but after a few more seconds a boy with the gentlest expression he had ever seen appeared right in front of him, giving him the most beautiful warm smile in the world: A smile glowing in the sunlight that streamed through the trees, illuminating him. It nearly stung in his eyes, but it also warmed and lightened his heart.

The heart that was so heavy beating in his chest…

Their gazes found each other, stunning both of them for seconds once liquid silver met vibrant amethysts. Shion's cheeks blushed slightly. He lost himself in the other's eyes, as beautiful as shiny moonlight in a starry night and it felt like he would get sucked into them.

"Y… you're alive." Shion whispered again, breaking through the silence. He wasn't able to hold the gaze any longer, but he composed himself quickly and remembered the dark-haired's horrible injuries.

Hastily he used his sleeve to wipe his tear-stained face and smiled at the other boy encouraging.

"I'll treat you. Treat. Do you understand me?"

"Y…es…" A weak voice answered. Shion nodded.

"Good. Don't talk. Everything's alright. I'll patch you up." He said and opened his backpack. Luckily it was water-resistant, so the contents weren't soaked through. He rummaged through his bag, getting a few things out he would need – especially dry clothes and a well-equipped first aid kid. It contained various antibacterial dressing materials, medical strips, syringes, medicine, a scalpel, forceps, scissors, disinfection wipes and sanitizer in a little spray bottle, but no sterile gloves. Shion raised one of his eyebrows and took a deep breath.

_Well, I've to do it without them._

The young man had two gasping wounds – one on his left shoulder, the other on his right thigh. The ecologist student had never seen something like that before.

_Gunshot injuries? What in the world happened to you? _

Shion was horrified by the fact that someone fired at another human being, but he was also a little bit excited. He had never treated such a serious injury before, so it was his first experience. The worst things he had seen within the protective walls were sore knees, bleeding noses or little cuts and burns – injuries that normally didn't need special medical treatment, just a little plaster and a motherly, magical kiss that took all the pain away instantly.

_I guess this won't help here. _

He shook his head. It was not the time for stray thoughts. The dark-haired needed his help and a proper treatment right now. Quickly, he removed the ripped shirt, throwing it behind his back**. **

"I'm sorry, but you have to get rid of your wet pants, too." Shion said, cutting them and his soaked underwear apart to move the other body as little as possible. He blushed slightly, seeing this gorgeous pale body stark naked. Statuesque like a youngling engraved in marble – a relic of bygone times, with well-defined muscles, lithe and lissom and yet so androgynously. Dark, grey hair and long lashes contrasted the brightness of his ivory skin. He was beyond all beauty…

Shion helped him to lift his pelvis for a second and removed the cut up rags carefully, drying his skin quickly and covering the wound on his leg with sterile gauze. Luckily his mother had stuffed every blank space in his backpack with fresh underwear, so he chose one of his way too large briefs and dressed the other male in it swiftly. It fitted perfectly. The dark-haired boy didn't resist; it was hard enough for him to keep his eyes open. Persistently they fluttered closed for a while just to be opened again with all his remaining strength.

"I'm right here." Shion said with a gentle voice, stroking the long wet hair out of the young man's stunning face, drying it quickly with the towel and tying up those wonderful silky strands to get them out of the way. He didn't want them to stick in the wound. Precociously, Shion turned the young man's body to the side, placing his head on his own lap while he kneeled close beside him.

"Well, let's get started. Don't worry, it won't hurt."

He stopped the bleeding and soaked the injured area completely in a disinfectant solution. Once it was submerged he checked if there was foreign material in or around the wound. Solicitous, he removed a little stone with forceps and cleaned the injury carefully afterwards. Following that Shion applied an antibiotic solution first and thereafter the anesthetic with several injections around the wounded area. It went smoothly, although his hands shook a little.

"It should get numb soon. Just hang in there for a while, okay?"

He started with the closest edge of the wound to his face, sewing away from himself, and made sure he kept as close to the edge as possible without it hemorrhaging and releasing the stitch; putting textbook knowledge into action for the second time that day. He inserted the needle downwards through to the sub-dermal layer of the dark-haired's skin, leveling it off and venturing through the gash and its adjacent wall. Once across the other side of it he returned the needle to the skin's surface, deep enough as to not release the epidermis through a tear; finishing it with an initial holding stitch. Zigzagging his way to the top of the wound he made sure to tie it off with a decent knot. Following this, he applied an antiseptic bandage and repeated the process to treat his other injury. Shion was a quick learner and with all that practice he was able to suture the other boy's second wound very fast and easily.

When he had finished the ambulant treatment, Shion dressed the other man warmly in some of his spare clothes: Black tracksuit pants, special fiber thermo socks, a thin skintight white fine rip sweater and a fluffy hooded earth-colored cardigan. He neatly tucked the shirt in to keep his body warm and donned the hood carefully to prevent him from losing the rest of his body heat because of his wet hair through his uncovered head. His clothes were a little too short for the approximately 10 centimeters taller male, but it was better than nothing.

"An…y…ou…?" The stranger asked. His voice sounded wheezy and low. Shion looked at him startled.

"What? Me? Oh, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me." He said and gave him a gentle smile. "I think it will be ok when you go to sleep and rest for a while. I'll set up a camp now."

"Th…nk y…" The slightly shaking young man whispered, nearly choking on his own words. He felt dizzy and just a few seconds later his heavy eyelids dropped as he lost his fight against the exhaustion. Everything turned pitch-black and deadly silent.

Shion checked his breathing and heartbeat and sighed with relief. Although both were weak, they were steady, and the young ecologist felt the other's impressive will to survive even through the thick fabric of his clothes. The first weak cardiac activity increased its strength little by little with every beat, as if it wanted to break out of its osseous cage and jump right into Shion's hand.

_Amazing! _

_I'm so glad. He's over the worst. _

Shion looked around, searching for a suitable place to spend the night. He didn't plan on going that deep into the forest or even spending a night here. There were so many nearby villages, wherefore Shion thought he could stay at a guest-house or an ancient inn. It wasn't like he intended to take samples more than two or three days anyway. Now, when he thought about it properly, he didn't plan his trip thoroughly at all. Just getting the exit visa was horrible and required a lot of administration work.

Consequently, Shion didn't bring a tarp or a sleeping bag. But he had an emergency blanket. It was made from a special fabric, very light and thin, but warm. He found it in one of the side pockets of his backpack and wrapped the other's freezing body up tightly. Once he had spotted a good place to stay, under a tree with a decent-sized branch that was about his chest's height from the ground, he assembled a nice pile of dry leaves, grasses and soft moss. After making the chosen place comfortable he carried the taller man to his self-made bed, laying him down. He was heavy and Shion was glad that the grey-haired slept like a log and neither wasn't able to see his bright red face, nor could hear the horrible grunts that escaped Shion's lips due to the enormous physical effort. Thanks to his porcelain skin and his finely chiselled featured the sleeping beauty looked like a doll. He was so pale, so fragile, that it caused Shion to assume this gorgeous body was as light as a feather. But his assumption was wrong and he had a grown-up man in his arms, and even though he was cold, he also felt an incredible heat. He was alive.

It was dark now. Born and raised in a tremendous megapolis, he was used to light pollution – the brightening of the night sky caused by artificial illumination. Shion didn't know pitch-black darkness.

Armed with a flash lamp, Shion puffed and blew while he gathered fallen tree branches – long enough pieces to run from the branch in about chest height to the ground at a good, wide angle. Beginning right next to the tree, the boy leaned the sticks against the branch, contiguous to one another. Once the roof was large enough he placed boughs on it to cover the spaces between the branches for preventing rain penetration. Not that it looked like it was about to rain, but Shion wanted to make sure his patient was warm and dry. After checking if the dark-haired was still breathing, he cleared a close by stony area and constructed a fire ring surrounded by rocks he found near the river. He gathered wood and stacked in separate piles in a good distance from the fire area – tinder, kindling and larger wood that would keep the fire going. Shion started with a couple of hands full of tinder, putting it loosely piled in the center of the fire ring. Luckily he had a lighter to set fire to the dried material. He bent forward and blew softly, trying to give the little fire oxygen. The tinder started to burn; flames grew bigger and stronger, reminding the boy of the other male's increasing heartbeat, as vivid and warm as a little bird. Shion gazed into the growing blaze, imagine holding a little life in his hands and absentmindedly added some smaller pieces of kindling to it, then increasing the size of burnable material until a the young man had a good fire burning. He added some bigger branches, the fuel, in a crisscross pattern over the kindling, making sure to allow an adequate air flow.

He checked the other male's vital functions once again and after making sure the young man was alright, Shion finally allowed his worn out body to rest. The fire was nice and warm, comforting his freezing body. The boy was still wearing wet clothes, but the tiredness that embraced his body tightly like a constrictor stopped him from changing at least his pants. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Never in his whole life had Shion experienced so much fear, desperation, sadness, but also happiness and gladness. He was terrified of losing the other man, to be forced to see him die so easily.

_Hah!_

_You're a consummate hypocrite. You don't even know him. Stop acting like a saint. In the end, you're just glad that you're not the one who nearly died. _

"No!"

_No? Liar!_

"Stop it."

_Truth hurts, huh?_

"It's not like that… Every human life is valuable and must be consciously protected. That's the truth."

_So you've learned an important lesson today._

"Yes. I've learned more today that e-books could ever teach me in my entire life."Shion whispered. "I've learned a lesson that fell into oblivion, although it's so easy…" He added lazily while his body slowly slumped to the ground.

Astonishing liquid silver eyes appeared in his thoughts. Eyes like the sky, when the darkness fades away and a silvery ray of light illuminates the stormy clouds. He wanted to see them again, to lose himself deep inside of them once more. Those beautiful eyes were so full of life and the warm, strong heartbeat had impressed the boy deeply.

_Life is unique, precious and holy__. Never forget that. _

The strangling tiredness carried off the victory, letting the boy fall asleep while listening to the crackling sounds of the fire, the streaming river and the grey-haired beauty's regular breathing.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Façade

**Author's note**

Hello guys! :3

I've finally finished the second chapter.

Big thanks to Yuneyn for reading it beforehand and sharing your opinion… and for finding some of my countless typos. XD *gives you some Nezushi shaped cookies*

I also want to thank Lawl, VarisVaris, Assasin8, ImpassionedWriter, Plugsover, barbello and the guest for your comments here and on AO3. Thanks to everyone who liked or followed the story… (and to those who left kudos :D) It's really motivating.

Okay, enough of that!

I have to warn you – this chapter contains violence in the end. So please don't read if you can't stand something like that.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it. English is not my first language, so please tell me if there's something absolutely wrong. Thank you.

Well, let's get started. I hope you'll like the NezuShi-action. ^^

* * *

**Façade**

By the time dawn came, serenading birds nestled on treetops, small animals rustled everywhere, and it smelled of ripe berries and mushrooms that grew in shadowy places. Leaves and grass rustled in the fresh morning wind, a breeze that gently kissed and caressed Shion's sleeping smiled while the sounds and scents of untouched nature reached his senses and his subconscious mind; and although the boy slept on the hard ground, he felt nothing but deep relaxation. The fire was nearly extinguished, and the warming flames had left nothing but red embers behind. A beautiful blue winged butterfly landed on Shion's upturned nose, but the tickling sensation didn't rouse him from slumber, he just narrowed his eyebrows and wrinkled his little butterfly landing place. However, the insect didn't want to leave and caused the boy to roll over, so that Shion unfortunately made contact with the still hot blaze. But he was so fast asleep that he didn't even noticed the torched seat of his pants, and changed his position once more to lie prone next to the remains of his campfire. A little flame danced right between the back pockets of his pants, swallowing the black fabric with relish. Once again Shion's nose wrinkled.

"Mom! You've let the bread scorch!" He yelled sleepily, unwilling to open his still tired eyes. "Mom!"

But instead of Karan's typical, slightly panicked: "My, my! Oh dear!" the boy just heard a low unfamiliar giggle.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?"

Shion's eyes opened instantly. He wanted to sit up, but before he could even try, a slim and large hand started to give him a good spanking. A startled sound left the boy's lips, especially after realizing that it was no less a figure than the silver-eyed beauty, who wasn't even able to keep his eyes open a few hours ago.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shion screeched; his voice higher and shriller than expected.

"Your… butt… is… bur…ning." The other male answered while hitting his savior – each syllable another bottom smack.

"WHAT?"

Shion wasn't sure what confused him more: The fact that the other male didn't have any fears of contact and even seemed to enjoy this whole situation, or the fact that he was already up and about. After all the young man nearly died just a few hours ago, or better to say – he **was** actually dead until Shion had restored him to life. Wouldn't such a critical state normally require intensive care? The ecologist had racked his brain how to get him to hospital, albeit the whole situation was demoralizing and hopeless. They were deep in the forest and although it was possible to track Shion's ID card, it couldn't be used as a phone beyond the walls of No.6; or better to say he just had no reception so deep in the forest.

Furthermore, Shion didn't know how long the other male was in the water facedown. He just knew that any time the heart stops pumping, the blood in the arteries and veins stops flowing. Therefore all of the organs aren't getting the blood they need to function properly. Especially the brain is a very sensitive organ which can get damaged easily if it's not receiving a proper blood flow, and the worst thing was that he couldn't even check his brain as it should be. It was a case for a neurologist.

_I wish you'd be here, Safu… _

_I know it's presumptuous to wish for that. But I also know you could help him better than I do. _

_What would you do in this situation? What would you do?_

_I felt so helpless. I still feel helpless. _

_I don't want him to die. _

"…as burning…" The dark-haired male repeated, jolting Shion out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Dark eyebrows furrowed and the long-haired's facial expression changed from amused to angry.

"Are you deaf?"

"Ah, no. I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. And to be honest, I was also a bit startled. Normal people begin their getting to know conversation in another way."

The dark haired clicked his tongue.

"You're a fine one to talk. So deep in thoughts you forget to listen to other people, huh? For your information, I just saved your burning ass!"

Shion finally sat up, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to fire back, so he suppressed his urge to give him a snarky retort. Never in his whole life had someone talked to him like that. Shion was confused, and yet – it was amusing. He enjoyed it. Normally, his conversations with other people (apart from Safu or his mother) were mostly just scientific, plane or even boring…

He looked at the other male, meeting his gaze just to get lost in those beautiful silver eyes again.

"Are you feeling better?" Shion said softly after a while, giving him one of his charming smiles. Nezumi blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

"Why? Because you nearly died yesterday and I'm still concerned." The brown-haired answered, raising one of his eyebrows. This guy was unbelievable. "Do you feel any pain or numbness?"

"No." The other male answered. "The injuries hurt a little, but I guess that's normal."

Shion nodded and continued his questions: "Do you feel nauseous?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No."

"What's 3 plus 7?"

"What do you want? Is this a riddle?"

"Answer me seriously."

"… 10!"

"Correct. And 3 times 7?"

"21?"

"Is this a question or a statement?"

"Geez, you're strict. A statement. What are you? A preschool teacher?"

"I'm not. By the way, your answer was correct."

"Do I get a gold star now?"

"Sorry, I don't have one…" Shion answered and sighed slightly. "You don't have a headache, do you?"

The grey-haired closed his eyes and shook his head solemnly.

"Do you mock me right now?" Shion asked, his brows narrowed, causing the other male to start laughing.

"I'd never mock my little savior! What are you thinking, my child?" The silver-eyed said with a giggle in his voice, but then his face turned serious in an instant.

"I don't have a brain damage and I'm also not retarded, if you think something like that, _Shion_."

The boy winced slightly, looking at the other man baffled.

"H… How do you know my name?" He wanted to know, his voice trembled a bit, causing the other male to smile faintly.

"Your name is stitched into the label of your panties… Did your mama think you might lose them in this enormous, dark forest?" He chuckled while pointing at the tag sticking out of Shion's pants. Without thinking he shoved it back inside with one of his slender fingers, causing the brown-haired male to blush.

"H… hey!"

"Ah, calm down. I just thought it might be itchy."

"It's fine."

The dark-haired chuckled again. He was obliviously amused.

"Why don't you tell me your name instead of making fun of me?"

"Nezumi." The other one answered like a shot.

"Huh? Nezumi? That's not it…" Shion said in confusion and blinked a few times. He grabbed his backpack in a lazy motion, thinking about his brain damage theory once more while he rummaged through the bag. After a while he took his water bottle and a piece of bread out of it and handed it over to the other male, looking at him in suspicion.

"Don't give me that look. I told you my name. You should be satisfied now."

"Why don't you tell me your **real **name?" Shion asked and took a bite of his own serving. Although the bread wasn't freshly baked it was still delicious and nearly melting on his tongue. Nezumi seemed to like it, too – he ate like a starving lion and finished the whole thick slice in three big bites. He seemed to be so hungry that Shion decided to give him the rest of his own.

"Is this really okay?" The dark-haired wondered, taking the slice of bread hesitantly, but he just earned an energetic nodding.

"It's alright, just eat, Nezumi. The most important thing right now is that you can regain your strength." Shion said with a warm smile. And again Nezumi had the feeling this boy was like the sun: Warm, gentle and with a never-ending brightness.

"Thanks." Nezumi whispered and took another bite. His eyes were closed while he thoroughly chewed the best bread he had ever tasted in his whole life. He swallowed and nipped from the bottle. The cool and sweet water refreshed his dry throat. It revitalized every fiber of his body like an elixir of life, making him feel like newly born. He took another big gulp, not caring about the little rivulet that found its way from his mouth corner downwards.

Shion gazed at the other male in astonishment. After a while he stood up and made his way to the nearby river, refilling the two other small bottles he had brought along. He handed one of them to Nezumi and took the emptied one to refill it, too. The water seemed to restore the silver-eyed boy's health, so Shion wanted him to drink a lot. He recovered amazingly quickly.

Shion sat back down and looked at the other young man eagerly, he even tilted his head.

"What?" Nezumi opened one eye to gaze back while he emptied the second bottle.

"You won't tell me your real name, am I right?" Shion asked disappointed. A strange feeling spread within the dark-haired. Was it guilt? He didn't want to upset him.

"Listen, Shion." Nezumi said after a while: "Names don't really matter…" He looked at him and smiled gently. "I'm me and you are you. That's quite enough, isn't it?"

Shion blinked and shook his head fiercely. "But… a name is very valuable. I would feel like losing a part of myself if I'd forget about my name, if I'd decide to use another one."

"Losing a part of yourself, huh? And I tell you it doesn't matter."

"It does! You should not suppress the name your mother gave you. She chose it with all her love and it feels like betrayal to use another one."

"Well, I don't know where you come from, but remember one thing: Real names can make you vulnerable. They aren't meant to be used recklessly. Besides, it wasn't my mother who named me…"

"But…"

"It's you who's wrong! You shouldn't use your name so carelessly. Do you want to expose your soul to everyone? Do you think everybody is always nice to you? Anyway, what are you doing here, all alone in such a dangerous place, huh? You don't have basic instincts at all. Didn't your great mama tell you not to talk to strangers? And how can you sleep like a log and so defenseless in the middle of nowhere? Aren't you afraid?"

Shion stared at him.

"Afraid? Of what?"

Nezumi let out an annoyed groan and slightly pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"I guess it's like I thought: You're a total idiot."

"What? I'm not!"

Shion.

A boy with a flower's name. Nezumi remembered that in ancient times, it was thought that the perfume from those flower's burning leaves could drive away evil serpents. They should bring luck and protect against malevolence. A symbol of patience, a talisman of love…

The name fitted the boy. It was like a mirror to his soul.

And yes, it made him vulnerable.

Shion was like a flower in the wind: He seemed fragile and yet incredibly strong, flexible and downwind. But he also guessed it was easy to destroy this boy, to rip him out of the earth or simply trample him to death.

Nezumi rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

_Don't let other people destroy you so easily, Shion!_

"…umi?"

"Huh?" The spoken to boy raised his head.

"Aren't you feeling well? Do you have a headache? You don't look so well."

He was close. Nezumi didn't recognize that the boy suddenly was right in front of him, gazing into his eyes concerned with his gorgeous big amethysts. His eyes closed as he pressed his forehead carefully against Nezumi's, staying in this position for several endless seconds. Silvery eyes flickered slightly while two cold hands touched the burning skin of his cheeks.

"You've a fever, Nezumi." Shion said, moving his head back again. He wanted to remove his hands, too, but Nezumi grabbed them without thinking and closed his eyes. They felt so good.

"Just…stay like that for a while." He whispered. Shion nodded, trying his best to cool him down.

"I'll give you some antibiotics."

"I don't want any."

"You're burning up. You should take some and rest."

"I'm fine."

"Really? I could give you a cold leg compress…"

"Geez, would you please shut up for at least five seconds?"

"I'm sorry." Shion said and continued to cool his cheeks until he heard a strange fluttering sound coming from a nearby tree. He let his gaze wander until he found the cause of it. A dark cloth floated in the breeze like a flag.

"Hm?"

Nezumi turned his head, releasing Shion's hands from his grip, looking upwards.

"Ah, that's mine."

"Your cloth? Then I'll climb up there and get it for you." Shion said and leapt up, patted the dust and grass from his pants and walked towards the ancient oak – a wonderful healthy tree with a lush crown. Nezumi followed him slowly, limping and stood next to the half head smaller boy, who started to "climb" the tree in the most awkward manner Nezumi had ever seen. He slipped down to the earth various times and in the end he managed it to hang from the branch which had captured the cloth with exposed belly, unable to move.

"Come on, I want to see an upward circle." Nezumi said.

"A what?" Shion grunted.

"Will wonders never cease… You're super athletic." The taller male teased, giving him a thumb up.

"Ha, ha… Very funny. I'm just not used to something like that. We weren't allowed to climb trees in Lost Town." The brown-haired answered and started another, desperate attempt to chin himself up – without success.

"Lost Town? Sounds depressing."

"Ah, it's not that bad." He panted heavily.

Nezumi stepped closer towards Shion and used his healthy arm to help him up.

"You have arms like jelly. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" He said and pushed him upwards by pressing his flat palm against Shion's butt. Although Nezumi was weakened he was still strong enough to give him a lift. It surprised himself. The boy was horrifying light.

"Hey, could you please stop touching me there?" The brown-haired screeched once more.

"Where?"

"Are you perverted or something?"

"Who was the little deviant that cut my clothes apart just to see my Adonis body naked?"

"A bit narcissistically, aren't we?" Shion retorted, although Nezumi was totally right – he really was an Adonis. But it was nothing he wanted to tell him right now, he rather grabbed the dark cloth, finally able to reach it and jumped down on the earth afterwards. Nezumi grinned. At least Shion was able to do that like a real man.

"Me? Narcissistically? No wonder when you dress me in such an ugly brown fluffy bear jacket."

"But it's certainly better that than wearing wet and bloodstained clothes while lying dead and face down in the mud, huh?"

"Probably. Touché."

Shion grinned proudly and handed Nezumi his cloth. He stretched his body a bit, before getting closer to the other boy, intending to support him while walking back to their provisional camp.

"You shouldn't walk that much. We don't want your sutures to rip apart."

"Good thing I ran into a doctor. Lucky me!" Nezumi answered and looked at the boy stealthily. Shion was a pretty boy – big, gorgeous eyes with long and thick lashes, slightly roundish cheeks, as if he still had a bit baby fat left and a small upturned nose. He looked like a doll, and definitely more like a child than an adult.

"Are you some kind of child prodigy?"

Shion, just piling up some soft mosses and leaves, looked up to Nezumi and blinked.

"Sorry, I'm not a child anymore. I'm already 18. And I'm also no doctor."

"You're younger than me. I turned 19 in spring."

"Ah, so it's not that long ago. Belated Happy Birthday. I'm turning 19 in September. So we both hatched in 2001, huh?" Shion said, giving him a warm smile. He helped the injured to sit down on his freshly built nest and let him lean against a soft, mossy tree trunk.

"Hatched… don't call it like that. But thanks." Nezumi said and looked like a child himself while Shion wrapped him in his cloth and the blanket tightly. He made a few steps to reach the river and fumbled around in his pants pocket. After pulling his handkerchief out, he submerged it in the fresh water, wringing it out while walking back to the other male. Shion gently removed Nezumi's bangs, those wonderful silky strands of hair, and placed the wet fabric on his forehead. He squatted next to him and used his cold hands to cool those hot cheeks once more while both gazed into each other's eyes without talking for a while. They didn't even recognize what they were doing.

"You'd be a great mother…" Nezumi whispered after a while, but this time there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"But I'm a guy." Shion answered and patted one of Nezumi's cheeks slightly.

The older boy smiled warmly and raised one of his eyebrows.

"You're not a doctor, you're not a mother, and you're not a child. So what are you? Who are you?"

"I've already told you. I'm Shion." The boy answered, tilting his head in confusion.

"I know. I mean… What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm an ecologist." Shion answered. "Or better to say, I'm still a student, but right now I want to finish my studies. I've never been in a natural forest before."

"A natural forest?"

"Yes, I wanted to see a forest in its natural condition. But when I arrived here I was really shocked to see it in such a state. It is horrible. Really horrible." Shion's face was serious but also concerned. A little worry wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows.

"I know." Nezumi answered hoarsely.

"Although the leaves and needles should be green and healthy they're brown and fall off. Within an at least 8-mile radius entire areas died off. I wanted to know why and how it can be stopped, so I started to collect samples and made my way deep into the forest just to find this paradise!" Shion answered, slowly raising his mouth corners until a cheerful smile returned to his face.

"I'm so glad the core is still alive. Because it's not too late, Nezumi…" Shion whispered and turned his hands around. His palms were too warm now, so he used the still slightly wet and cold dorsa of his hands to cool his patient's feverish cheeks. Nezumi gulped heavily. Shion watched the movement of the grey-haired's Adam's apple.

_No! It can't be…_

"What's wrong?" The young ecologist asked worried. He had noticed that something in Nezumi's silvery eyes had changed – like dark clouds moving in front of the sun. First they looked like brewing storms in two crystalline cages, but then the great typhoon suddenly vanished and left nothing but a plain silvery sea. His pupils constricted until they were nearly invisible. Nezumi seemed terrified.

_I didn't let him in, did I? He's an outsider, a stranger. _

_What if… what if I…_

_He isn't supposed to be here. _

"Nezumi?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A short, sharp answer. He gulped again.

"Really? You don't have a sore throat, do you?" The little worry wrinkle reappeared, causing Nezumi to swallow once more.

_Why do you look at me like that? You don't even know me. There's no one in this world who's worried about me, so you also shouldn't be._

_Run away, Shion. Leave this place._

_Run, as long as you can!_

"Grlg…" A strangled sound left Nezumi's throat the second Shion forced his mouth open. The boy pulled the small flash light out of his pants pocket and examined the other male's pharynx thoroughly.

"Looks good, I can't see any oropharyngeal inflammations. And your teeth are really beautiful and pearl white, wow." Nezumi grabbed Shion's thin wrists to remove his hand from his jaw.

"What the fuck are you doing? H…hey!" Nezumi yelled until another tortured sound left his lips while Shion flashed a light into Nezumi's eyes. He whimpered miserably while seeing nothing but colorful light spots and zigzag lines, just like after looking in the sun. He rubbed his eyes, but this time it was Shion who took his wrists to stop him.

"Don't."

"Why not? You dazzled me. You're like a fucking sun!" Nezumi grumbled. Shion smiled apologetically and put the fallen wet cloth back to the older boy's forehead.

"You seemed so spaced out."

"Isn't it allowed to think or what?" The grey-haired grouched and turned his angry looking face around. He crossed his arms. Shion laughed quietly and gently covered him again with the blanket.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was just worried. I mean, you nearly died yesterday."

"But I'm alive. So there's no need to worry."

"I think there is. You'll need some time to recover." Shion answered. Nezumi narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you're no doctor? I mean you even stitched up my injuries. That's nothing random people can do." He said and freed himself from the blanket, grabbed one of the bottles and drank a bit cool water. Shion closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "To be honest, it was the very first time I sutured a wound." He said and opened one of his eyes again, slightly sticking out his tongue.

"So I acted as a human guinea pig, huh?"

"Yeah!" Shion said cheerful, with a look on his face as if he couldn't enjoy himself more. "Ah, but don't worry. Of course I had theoretical knowledge. I read about it and watched a video when I was 12."

"Theoretical knowledge… What the heck?" Nezumi shook his head in disbelief. "You're a weirdo!"

"Ehh? Why? I'm just good with my hands."

"Just? Don't call it 'just'! You're incredible, but also scary. Especially that part of you." The dark-haired said and poked Shion's forehead. The brown-haired let out a strange sound and rubbed the poked spot with two of his fingers while looking at the other male pouting.

"My forehead isn't scary, Nezumi!"

Nezumi rolled his eyes.

_God, can you believe that? This guy is quite something._

"Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today, Shion?"

"What?"

"What?" Nezumi aped him, but all he received were glistening eyes.

"Wow, you can disguise your voice pretty good, Nezumi! Amazing!" The boy answered highly thrilled, causing Nezumi to gulp once more.

"You're killing me…"

Hearing this, the younger male closed his eyes slowly while shaking his head. "I would and I could never do that." He said calm and serious. Shion opened his eyes again and stroked one of Nezumi's long grayish strands behind his ear, looking at him with the gentlest expression the older had ever seen in his whole life. Nezumi's stormy grey eyes flickered slightly.

"I'm glad you survived."

* * *

While Shion replaced Nezumi's dressings the sun was slowly setting, and he relished an unbelievable feeling of remoteness and lack of human existence. There were just the two of them, surrounded by incredible natural attractions. Shion was still surprised at the unbelievable diversity of the forest's flora and fauna, but the fact that people like Nezumi were actually living in the woodland impressed the boy even more.

"I didn't know there's a civilization so deep in the forest."

"There are many things you don't know. We live on huge trees or in natural wood caves whose entrances are only reachable through the water."

"I'm serious, Nezumi."

"I'm also serious."

"You're mocking me again. That's nonsense." Shion answered.

"The insolence of it! You're insulting my culture. I'm deeply disappointed."

The other boy blinked confused. "Y…you're not really living in underwater caves…"

"We do!" Nezumi answered with a serious expression on his face.

"S…sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or your culture, Nezumi." Shion whispered ashamed, but before the boy could even finish his sentence, the older male burst into laughter.

"You're such an airhead. I can't believe it! You totally bought it."

"Wow, what a hoot!"

"Ah come on. I just wanted to tease you a bit."

"Teasing other people is just one of the delicate services you provide, huh?"

Nezumi laughed again. "Your comebacks aren't that bad either. At least from time to time… But as the phrase goes: Even a blind squirrel will find a nut once in a while."

Shion pouted slightly and ignored Nezumi's giggles for a moment until finishing his medical care. He bandaged Nezumi's shoulder again and cleared his throat. "Looks good." He said, trying to change the topic. "You've an incredible self-recovery. I guess it's because living in the forest keeps you in a good physical shape. I mean, you're literally forced to do physical exercise here. Not to forget all that healthy organic food. Here's plenty of everything. I'd love it when they turn the Forest park into a Forest garden. It would be a great benefit for the city…"

Nezumi smirked. "You sure talk a lot."

"Ah, do you think so? I'm just excited. The last two days I've learned more than in my entire life." Shion said while he helped Nezumi to dress again. But before he could help him to pull on the fluffy jacket, Nezumi grabbed the soft fabric and wrapped it around Shion's slender shoulders. The boy let out a startled sound.

"What are you doing?"

"You're cold."

"I'm not. It's alright. You're injured, so it's necessary for you to stay warm."

"I've got a sweater, my cloth and your blanket. I'm sweating like a pig."

"But…"

"You'd give me the shirt off your back. You're way too nice. Don't you have own needs?"

"But you're injured…"

"I'm just a stranger. Every man for himself."

Shion shook his head. "People can help other people. It's not that difficult."

He placed a freshly wetted handkerchief on Nezumi's still hot forehead and assembled some larger logs that were thoroughly dry to keep the campfire burning which he had raised two hours ago. The boys had shared the rest of Karan's tasty bread and mushrooms – summer boletes cooked in a small pot right over the fire, topped off with fresh herbs. They even had a dessert, wild raspberries and other fruits that grew in abundance.

Shion took a seat right next to Nezumi, lazily chewing a blade of grass. The last two days were exhausting for the boy. He was so tired that his eyes kept on closing and he had to slap his face from time to time to keep from falling asleep. Listening to the gently streaming river and the cracking sounds of the campfire was like hearing a lullaby. It calmed him down. Nezumi watched the boy's reactions amused.

Shion looked at Nezumi's leg, so close to his own, and gently put his hand on it.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked quietly, weary.

"Just a little bit." Nezumi answered. He considered for a moment if he should place his own hand on Shion's, but he suppressed the urge to do so.

"Okay. Tell me if you need a pain pill."

"I will."

Shion yawned openmouthed. Nezumi chuckled. They kept silent for a while until Shion dared to talk again.

"Nezumi?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Who dared to hurt you?"

"Poachers."

"What?"

"You heard right. Poachers."

"Why should they shoot at humans? Or did they fire at you by mistake?"

"I guess not."

"That's against the law."

"Who cares? Poachers, exploiter – they don't give a damn about other people."

"But that doesn't mean they can kill you as they please. It's practically your forest!"

"That's just the point. I'm living in the forest, so I'm fair game. You know? There are hunters, and the hunted."

"How can you say something like that? I can't understand…"

"I figured you wouldn't."

Shion shook his head disbelievingly.

"Don't think too much about it. Here's a safe place." Nezumi said.

"How do you know?"

"Hm, I just know it, ok? Trust me."

The young ecologist sighed slightly. He was confused and although he was in a complete turmoil after hearing such horrible things, his fatigue embraced him tightly.

"Tired, hm?" Nezumi asked after a while; his voice calm and low, which didn't actually help Shion to stay awake.

"Yes, a bit. I'm not used to this stuff. My daily life was just going to school, helping out in my mom's bakery and working in the Forest park every weekend. But even there I was just at the Park Administration Office and operated cleaning robots. Coming here showed me that my life in No. 6 was deadly monotonous up to now."

Nezumi's eyes widened.

_No. 6? _

"Didn't you say you live in Lost Town?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a district of No. 6." Shion yawned. His eyes closed and he relaxed. A fluffy brown tuft landed on Nezumi's shoulder with a bump. The older boy turned his head, gazing at the nearly sleeping boy in horror. He skidded sideward until Shion's slim body was sinking to the ground automatically. Nezumi's breathe quickened. A sharp pain stabbed the dark-haired's head, a feeling as if a razor-sharp poisoned arrow tip punched through his forehead. The pain spread into every single cell in his body.

"_Listen…"_

Nezumi heard a voice, deep inside of his mind.

"_Listen, my beloved child."_

It was the gentle voice of his mother.

"_Remember, that you must never trust people from No. 6."_

"_Our tribe is suffering du__e to the reckless behavior of the so called Holy city.__ They are polluting our air, our soil, and our water. They are __poisoning the environment as if they th__emselves were immortal."_

His father's voice was calm but Nezumi could feel the seeping rage within his words.

"_They're poaching, they don't respect nature, they __exploit the forest's resou__rces, they play god as they please." _

"_Never trust anyone from No. 6, my dear…"_

"_Never trust anyone from No. 6, son!"_

"_Never. Never. Never."_

"_It's important."_

"_Keep that in your mind, son."_

"_**Nemesis." **_

His grandmother screamed. Unknown voices joined. Nezumi reached his hands to his head. It hurt. It hurt so much…

"_He's from No. 6!" _

"_**THEY ARE EVIL! MEN, WOMEN, CHILDREN. THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE." **_

"_**DISASTER! DISASTER!"**_

"_He spells doom for us."_

"_DANGER!"_

"_**Traitor. He's nothing but a traitor."**_

"_**Never trust anyone from No. 6!"**_

"_**DANGER! DANGER!"**_

"_**NEVER TRUST ANYONE FROM NO. 6!"**_

"_**NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!"**_

The voices of the long deceased in Nezumi's head cracked, the words echoed through his very being. It took a while until they finally faded. Nezumi was panting heavily and felt cold sweat running down his back and forehead. The young man gasped, relieved that his horror trip was over and shrank back, staring upon his savior.

Shion was fast asleep. He had the peculiar ability to go into an almost comatose state within seconds. His lids twitched slightly – he was in the REM phase of his sleep and seemed to be dreaming.

_Creepy._

_You gross me out._

Nezumi kept a wary eye on him, squatting in a defensive posture. The bad feeling was overwhelming, his heart rate increased andNezumi's breathing quickened even more. His whole body tensed up on alert.

_Bloody liar. _

_You're all show and no substance, you damn hypocrite. What was your intention? Helping me to gain my trust? To get into the core? To destroy everything? __To grab even more land and d__estr__oy the en__vironment in pursuit of profit?_

_But you can't fool me. Not me!_

_Those No. 6 poacher guys and you… Who tells me you're not hand in glove with them? You arrived just on time to save me. And what's up with that uncommon first aid kid of yours? It would be so easy for you to drug me, to get information out of me. I was in a horrible state…_

_Wow, No.6 is even more corrupt than I thought… _

_You know what, Shion? Not on my watch._

_You're an ecologist, huh? Don't make me laugh!_

_But the funny thing is… I really thought you cared for me and the forest._

_Well, in the end you're just a monster in human shape, born and raised in an ill-natured city. You and No. 6, you are equal. Your dazzling self is nothing but a façade. You're rotten to the core. _

The brown-haired turned around to continue his sleep in supine position, giving Nezumi a start. His face frowned and every muscle in his body tensed up, every little hair stood on end.

_I have to get rid of him before it's too late…_

Within seconds Nezumi had immobilized the sleeper, grabbing both of Shion's arms and pinning them down with one hand. He placed a knee on the bottom of the boy's slim torso and extended the other leg to the side for balance. Nezumi pressed him down hard, burying his knee deep in Shion's stomach until a choking sound escaped his bloodless lips. He whimpered in pain. Dark brown eyebrows furled and Nezumi felt the contraction of Shion's muscles to resist the pressure – a desperate reaction of Shion's body to prevent internal bruising. Although his body reacted, the boy was still dead to the world.

_I have to get rid of him…_

_He's just like No.6. If I don't kill him, he'll kill us. _

_The forest, the tribe…_

_Even if the tribe… _

_No! I have to protect my people._

_I have to… _

_They are right!_

_He will be our nemesis._

_He__** is**__ our nemesis._

_I have to get rid of him!_

Five cold fingers closed around the boy's throat tightly. A constrained smile flashed over Nezumi's face. His eyes darkened, not showing a single hint of emotion.

_I knew it. What a thin and fragile neck. Just like a peduncle. It's so easy to break._

He strangled him until his lips turned blue. Shion choked. He didn't move. Nezumi couldn't tell if he was still sleeping or already passed out.

_You're a lucky one. Dying peacefully in your sleep, huh? _

"N…e…mi…"

It was just a barely audible whisper. Shion smiled while a single tear rolled down his roundish cheek, leaving a wet path on his ivory skin until it met Nezumi's long, slim fingers which started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Ne…mi… so…glad…re ali…ve…"

_What? _

_Come on! Stop it already! _

_I already know you're nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing._

"No… no…t…my…butt…perv…"

"What?"

Nezumi's eyes widened, flickering. The silvery storm reappeared, filling his irises with life. He removed his leg from the boy's stomach, straddling him while he glanced down at his sleeping face. Shion was dreaming. He was dreaming about him!

_What have I done?_

Five shaky fingers drew away from the boy's delicate throat, leaving shining red bruises. The little painful whimpers passing Shion's lips felt like knife thrusts deep into his chest. Nezumi's heart was pounding like mad. His breath quickened. He felt nauseous.

"Ne…zumi… Nezumi….Nezu…"

Merciless panic overpowered the silver-eyed young man. He stood up hurriedly; his terrified looking eyes were glued to Shion's slender silhouette as he walked a couple of steps backwards. His breath was erratic. Nezumi turned around and made his getaway – as fast as his injured legs carried him, he ran through the lush green and disappeared into the bushes.

When Shion awoke the next morning, Nezumi was gone. And the boy, who never liked it to be around other people too much, felt something he'd never experienced before…

Loneliness.

"Nezumi…"

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Agony

**Author's note:**

Hello everybody!

I'm back with a new chapter! ^.^ Yay! But I don't think I can update every week… I try to be as fast as possible though.

Thanks again for your comments, for liking the story, kudos and following! I really appreciate it! And big thanks again to Yuneyn for your motivation and that you've found some of my stupid mistakes again! *gives you a NezuShi chocolate sculpture*

Warning: This chapter contains blood, pain and violence. Sounds depressing, huh? O.o It will get better, I promise! ^^ They are already in love with each other, yay.

Ah…I've created a simple fantasy language for this story! :D That was fun. Okay… I don't want to annoy you any longer.

I'm sorry, Shion. I'm sorry, Nezumi.

And I'm sorry… but English is not my first language. So if there's something weird or wrong, please tell me! Thank you.

* * *

**Agony**

It was a crystal clear night with pleasant temperatures. Normally, this kind of relaxed atmosphere created the best conditions for a good night sleep. But Nezumiwasn't able to slumber well._ He had _difficulties to drop off, nightmares haunted him and he was waking up bathed in sweat several times each night.

Four weeks have elapsed since the young man had left the boy from No. 6 behind in the wilderness, and Nezumi couldn't help but think about him. The young man's mind was absolutely messed up due to their encounter. On the one hand, Shion had saved his life. He had cared for him nearly affectionately, suppressing his own needs in order to make Nezumi feel better. Shion's hands were soothing, they were able to heal and his gorgeous smile and his whole being was balm for Nezumi's heart and soul. But on the other hand, Shion had spawned from the evil, murdering hell of that so-called utopia. The young man failed to understand such contradictoriness.

Nezumi closed his burning eyes. Lying on his back, his head rested on his crossed arms. He took several deep breaths slowly, trying to calm down. Dizziness spread through his body.

And then, he saw _**it**_ again. It appeared in his mind, absolutely clear – Shion's disarming smile. A gorgeous, angelic beam; also extended to those beautiful sparkling amethysts… It filled him with warmth; and with longing. The boy's whole being seemed to suck Nezumi in like a maelstrom of desire.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

At his command, Shion's smile faded away. In an instant, the light in his eyes was gone, leaving nothing but lifeless crystals; his ivory skin and dark brown hair lost all of their pigmentation and turned into flawless white. And although Nezumi didn't touch the boy, he could feel the immense coldness emanating from the once so warm body. Stunned, Nezumi looked at the boy's slender, illuminated silhouette which formed a deep contrast to the darkness surrounding their bodies floating through an ocean of pitch-black nothingness.

Dark and light.

Black and white.

"Wait…"

Nezumi stretched his arm, trying to reach the fragile body that was right in front of him and yet so far away. But before his fingertips could touch the snow-white outline, dark red flowers started to bloom on the boy's slim neck and his torso. Surprised, Nezumi drew his hand back, just as if he had burned his fingers. The red marks started to quiver and billow; curling around the boy's neck, his chest, stomach and legs like a serpent. But it was not poisonous; it was a constrictor, crushing the frail boy with all her might; breaking him into a thousand pieces. The light vanished and left nothing but an eternal sea of piceous solitude.

A distant scream caused Nezumi to open his eyes again, just to realize it was his own. He sat up in his massive wooden bed, pillow and blanked on the ground, with cold sweat dripping from his back, forehead and chin. His vision was blurred while he let his gaze wander around his room, from the red saggy sofa to the wooden table covered with dozen of piled up books; from his several bookshelves to the piano next to the entrance door of his windowless underground room which was just dimly lit by a kerosene lamp.

He removed his sticky wet hair from his face and took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose a bit. Nezumi closed his eyes until a sharp child's laugh assailed his ears. Hastily he turned his head to the direction the laughter came from. His eyes widened. A little girl was sitting at the foot of Nezumi's bed, a perky glint in her silvery eyes. The child was dressed in a simple white dress and held a petite doll in her arms. Her straight bangs reached the upper thick lash line perfectly and the ends of her waist-length dark grey hair curled slightly while touching the ruffled sheets. Nezumi's jaw dropped.

"You're such a dork!" She grouched, giving him a little pout.

"Risu!" He whispered, gazing at the girl terrified. The little one titled her head slightly and crawled closer to the young man.

"Phew! You nearly croaked, you idiot. Papa and mama were really sad." The girl said and chuckled. "But you know what?" She whispered in his ear and added in a louder voice: "Even so I wanted to go and pick you up, but then this cute boy appeared out of nothing and saved you! What a hero!"

Risu looked amused and placed her doll on the bed, bent over to give the stuffed toy a kiss of life, jumped on her bare feet after that and romped around.

"No, don't die! Don't die! Keep breathing. You have to breathe!" She screamed high-pitched while jumping on the bed, causing Nezumi to cover his ears until her tiny arms embraced his neck at the same time as she slipped onto his lap. Automatically his arms moved, too, encircling the lightweight gently. He trembled.

"Risu…" He whispered anew, his voice broken.

The girl looked into Nezumi's eyes. Her laughing subsided and left nothing but a severe expression, absolutely unfitting for a child.

"He saved you…" Her voice was deeper now, nearly matured. "And what were you doing? You tried to kill him. You left him all alone! Are you sure he can survive in the forest?" She asked quietly, gently caressing Nezumi's hair. A cold shiver ran down his spine. His whole body tensed up.

"He'll be fine."

"So?"

"I'm sure he left and went back to his beloved city."

"Um, you know that he can't leave anymore, don't you?"

"He's fine."

"He's dead!"

"What?"

Dizziness and a feeling of nausea numbed Nezumi's body.

_No! No…this can't be!_

_No, no, no, no, no!_

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just guessed he's dead after four long weeks."

Another feeling spread everywhere in Nezumi's whole being. It was relief.

"Maybe some wolfs and bears tried to eat him alive."

"He's too skinny. I don't think he'll taste good."

"Well, even if they don't eat him, they might still kill him."

"Stop it, Risu!"

"You know, they just want to play when they use their claws to slash his stomach open…"

"Stop it!"

"They'll tear out his guts, spreading them everywhere..."

"STOP IT!" He grabbed her tiny shoulders and shoved her away, panting heavily. Risu raised her head and looked in Nezumi's eyes. In stormy, desperate silver…

The girl smiled and cupped Nezumi's cheeks with her small hands.

"Thinking about that hurts, huh?" The little one asked, earning a slight, reserved nod.

"He really cared for you." She whispered.

"I know."

"Who cares he's from No. 6!"

Nezumi kept silent.

"He didn't just pretend to be a good guy. His eyes were so truthful, so beautiful, huh?"

"Tzk." The young man clicked his tongue.

"Am I right or am I right, brother?"

"Risu…"

"Geez! He likes you even more than I do! You're just a big fat coward! Go and search for him."

Little hands stroked Nezumi's bangs out of his face and followed their way to his cheeks. A small nose prodded a beautiful shaped straight one while little giggles left pale small lips.

"Ahh, you've grown so much. Just look at you. My big brother is so pretty!" Risu squeaked. Her usual cute child's voice was back, the voice that still lingered in Nezumi's memory. It has been so long, so many years have passed since he last heard Risu's joyful laughter. Her little body was glued to his, her tiny arms around his neck, taking him closer, squeezing him, while her giggles reached her brother's ear. Nezumi's felt a tightening of his chest; his heart hurt. He tried to suppress his crying but he could not hold back the tears.

"Don't leave me…" He tightened his embrace.

"But I _**am**_ already gone."

Trembling breath ended in a desperate sighed: "I know."

"And do you also know that_** he**_ is still there?"

Nothing but a whisper left Nezumi's tremulous pale lips. "Yes…"

"Then go and search for him."

"Yes…"

"You have to find him."

"Yes…"

"Find him."

_I'm already gone. But he's still alive. I know it. He's waiting. He's straying. You have to find him. Go and find him. You should at least repay your debt. _

The words still echoed in Nezumi's head when he woke up again. His arms were empty. Risu was gone. Nezumi could still feel her tickling lashes against his cheek. The young man's fingertips wandered about his skin, trying to catch the bygone touch, but everything he felt was wetness.

_Risu._

As Nezumi got out he was greeted by the star-clear night. A gentle breeze caressed his hair. He looked at the sky and wrapped his black cloth tightly around his neck.

_It's all very well for you to talk, Risu. How am I supposed to find him in this huge forest? It's just like looking for a needle in a haystack, even if I know the woodland like the back of my hand._

_Shion!_

_Hang in there!_

_I'm so sorry._

_Shion…_

"Where the hell are you?"

_Shion._

* * *

Five days have passed since Nezumi started his search operation, strolling through the woods on a systematic basis. In the past, the lonely walker with the eagle eyes had already found a range of natural wonders like hidden, spectacular landscapes with spots of stunning beauty and not even the smallest treasures were able to shield from his view. But it nearly seemed that Shion had vanished from the face of the earth.

Every day Nezumi left his underground room at dawn, took some rock-hard bread and a small water bottle as victual, ranged over another area and returned late at night. After a few restless hours full of nightmares, everything started all over again.

For such a long time he had tried to deny the fact that he wanted to see him again, that he felt strangely drawn to this boy, that he felt more than fear or gratitude towards him. Risu was right – even if she was just a hallucination or phantasm. That night she was his remorse and also his anchor, saving him from floating out of the sea of solitude and pitch-black nothingness. He was so filled with blind hatred for the Holy city he couldn't see that Shion was probably the person he has been waiting for his whole life without knowing it. Nezumi had met a pure, kindhearted boy surrounded by a warm atmosphere. A boy who helped him without thinking about possible consequences, a boy who shared everything he had with a stranger, a boy, no, the only person in this world who has ever cared for him since his family died. He knew it from the very beginning when he opened his tired, heavy eyes and saw a gorgeous smile glowing in the sunlight, illuminated by the sun – mesmerizing, beautiful – it warmed and lightened his heart.

How could such an angelic human being come from such an ill-natured city?

For as long as Nezumi could remember, every adult of his tribe had seeded fear and hatred towards the city deep inside of him and the other children. It was a very important lecture, but also a contradiction. They lived in true harmony with the four elements, and with animals and plants, but within the forest people hatred towards the city spread like a wildfire. Nezumi was taught that every man, woman, yes, even every child living in No. 6 was wicked; and he always believed it to be true without even getting to know a single person beyond the wall. Just seeing the destroyed forest was enough to stir up hatred. Everyone in No. 6 was evil. But Risu had always doubted that.

"_Every child is born with a pure heart. But they teach us to hate other people."_

Nezumi remembered the day his two years younger sister whispered those words into his ear, tickling him with her breath and her long black lashes. It felt as though it was only yesterday.

"_You know what? We aren't better than children from No. 6. We're also sinful. Isn't that right, brother?"_

She was such an odd child – precocious and stubborn, but also strangely wise. Every now and then she seemed to be more mature and aware than the tribal elders (not that someone apart from Nezumi had ever listened to her), and sometimes she was just like every other little girl; cheerful and absolutely adorable. Nezumi loved this side of her, but feared the other one.

"_Truth can hurt, doesn't it, brother? Realizing things isn't always nice."_

A little squeak startled Nezumi out of his thoughts. He went down on his haunches and extended his arm to let a little white mouse jump on his hand, raising it near to his face.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak._

"Nothing, huh?"

_Screech._

Two other mice appeared on a tree trunk, a black and a brown one. But they didn't seem to be more successful than their little fellow or Nezumi himself. Three pairs of grape-colored eyes looked at their master apologetically. Nezumi couldn't stand it. He placed the little white furball next to its companions, gave them a piece of bread and stroked each tiny head for a while.

"You tried your best. The three of you can rest now. We'll see each other tonight at home, okay?"

_Squeak, squeak, squeak. Screech, screech._

Muddled, upset squeaks reached Nezumi's ear, causing him to let out a sharp whistle through his fingers, stopping the mice's cacophony immediately. The young man took a deep breath and looked at his pets with a serious expression.

"Just do what I've told you to do. Got it?"

_Squeak, squeak._

"I don't care if I look tired. I can't rest until I've found him."

_I just can't. _

He shooed the mice away after they had finished their meal and continued his way. He slipped between the soft trees and bushes of the forest, and followed several paths to a glade – the foot of a hill.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Nezumi walked uphill. Due to his exhaustion and his lack of sleep he struggled to move his body any longer. Every step was arduous. The dark-haired gasped and forced his legs to go on, at least until he stumbled over a tree root. He landed on his belly and moaned, lying still for several minutes. Both of his hands grabbed a clump of grass, ripping it out.

"Fuck…" he mumbled and sat up. During his fall, single strands of his hair slipped out of his high ponytail slowly, tickling the boy's neck and cheeks. Nezumi's hand trembled and he grabbed his tuft, to untie his silky hair forcefully and without mercy. He tried to throw the hair tie against the next tree trunk powerfully, but the wind just carried it away softly, leaving an unsatisfied feeling deep inside of Nezumi's chest. He gnashed his teeth in anger; even his insides started to boil with fury until it poisoned his whole being.

"Fuck!"

He gripped a stone and threw it as far as he could; with so much power it nearly carried him off his feet. One stone followed the other. He wanted to hear cracking branches, he wanted to flush birds, and he wanted to hear the sound of stones smashing against rocks.

"Fuck… Fuck! FUCK!"

Nezumi had the urge to destroy everything and he felt nothing but hatred for the forest he normally loved so much. But the one he hated the most at this moment was Nezumi himself.

He took another fist-sized rock and slung it away with his whole might. The wanderer waited for the sound of destruction to ease his anger at least a little bit more, but this time he just heard a strange soft impact, a moan and the rustling of leaves. Nezumi raised his head and saw a furry brown creature rolling down the hill. Immediately the boy let go of the other stone in his hand to watch the scenario.

_A bear?_

Guilt overwhelmed him. He didn't mean to harm a living being. Not again. Nezumi wanted nothing more than run away, but his legs trembled; unable to move.

After a few seconds, the presumed bear stopped to roll and slid several meters facedown until it finally came to rest, nearly buried by a big and yet so familiar backpack. Nezumi's eyes widened. It wasn't an animal, it was a human being!

"Shion…" He whispered, moving one of his tired feet forward with all his might, then the other one, until he finally started to run.

"Shion! SHION!"

Reaching the young ecologist, Nezumi fell down on his knees and removed the heavy bag without hesitation, nearly putting Shion's shoulders out of joint while doing so. He threw the backpack aside and turned the lifeless body around. He gasped terrified, his pupils contracted, leaving nothing but a plain silver lake in his eyes. Shion's face was covered in little cuts and bruises and his nose bled profusely. Nezumi's shaky hand supported Shion's neck, his arm the boy's slim shoulder; the other hand slightly slapped the once so roundish cheeks. But now the boy just looked emaciated.

"Shion! Wake up! Open your eyes. Shion!"

Luckily it wasn't long before the boy's eyes fluttered open. Two gorgeous amethysts scanned their surroundings slightly confused until they found a pair of stormy silver.

"Thank heavens…" Nezumi murmured. Infinite relief overflowed his mind and the hand that still rested on the boy's cheek started to stroke stubborn brown strands out of Shion's forehead.

The young ecologist blinked a couple of times in disbelief, ignoring the metallic taste in his mouth.

"Nezumi…" Shion whispered, raising a weak arm to touch the other boy's cheek as well. Trembling fingertips caressed the dark-haired's light skin as if the boy still had doubts the other young man was real.

"Nezumi…" The boy croaked again. Tears filled his eyes while a relieved smile decorated his face. "I'm so glad! I'm so glad you're well, Nezumi. I was so worried when you were gone, I thought the poachers came back and harmed you again…" He sniffed once more.

Nezumi bit his lip. Guilt hit him right in the guts. He felt nauseous and his heart hurt as if it was going to break in a thousand tiny pieces. The young man gulped hard and breathed heavily, trying not to start crying as well. His eyes burned.

"You should rather worry about yourself." He managed to say without sounding too desperate.

"But I thought you were dead. I was so scared. Just the thought it could be too late when I find you again was enough to drive me crazy…" Shion answered and tried to sit up. Nezumi helped seating him on a nearby trunk, wetted a small cloth using water from his glass bottle and started to clean Shion's blood-stained nose carefully while crouching in front of him. The other arm rested next to Shion's tight on the trunk and without realizing it his long fingers stroked the brown-haired's slender hip feather-lightly, although he rather kneaded the thick furry fabric of Shion's jacket. The ecologist didn't screw up his face at least once, even if Nezumi was pretty sure he was in pain. The older male looked up to his savior just to meet his gentle gaze once more. Shion's soft smile remained while he started to play with Nezumi's long strands of beautiful, silky hair.

"Shion…"

"Hmm?"

Nezumi hesitated for a second. His breath trembled.

"I don't deserve your kindness."

The younger male blinked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried to kill you."

The smile on Shion's face faded for a second.

"Oh."

He seemed to think about Nezumi's words for a while. "I… guess you had your reasons." The boy whispered, stroking the dark grey hair behind the Nezumi's ear.

"Are you stupid, Shion?"

"I didn't know what happened – if those guys came back to kill you or if it was my fault you had to go. So I wondered if I had said something wrong back then. Something, which made you leave... But I couldn't figure it out."

He sighed and sniffed again, his nose was still bleeding.

"But I guess I know it now. It's because of No. 6, isn't it?"

Nezumi nodded slightly.

"No. 6 killed the forest." Shion assumed. "Poaching, exploitation, and not to forget all those factory's CO2 emissions, no wonder you don't like people coming from within the city. Even if they don't want to, they contribute to facilitate acid rain which causes slower growth or even death of forests. The acid rain doesn't destroy trees directly; it is more likely to weaken trees by damaging their leaves. So the nutrients are just limited available and the trees can't stand toxic substances released from the soil any longer."

The older male stared at the bleeding one horrified. He was absolutely speechless. Nezumi pinched Shion's nose between his thumb and forefinger, trying to stop the bleeding, but also to shut him up.

"Shion, I told you I wanted to kill you and you're talking about acid rain. Something's really wrong with you, weirdo."

"Butsh I shwa…" Shion tried to say nasally, gargling with his own blood.

"Gosh, shut up already, you're injured, you hopeless dork!"

He continued pinching the bridge of Shion's upturned nose and sighed slightly while his other hand comforted the boy's back.

"I'm so sorry, Shion." Nezumi whispered after a while. "I was terrified. I…I was scared to death because of you. My whole life I was taught that No. 6 is pure evil and that even every child from this city is wicked. I wanted to protect the forest, and my people. Of course that doesn't justify that I tried to get rid of you like that."

"Old habits die hard, huh?" Shion squawked.

"Shion…"

The spoken to boy blinked and removed Nezumi's hand, took the cloth and gave his nose a wipe. Finally the bleeding had stopped.

"Do you still want to kill me?" He asked calmly, gazing deep into Nezumi's silvery grey.

"Never…" The dark-haired whispered breathlessly.

_I don't want to lose you. _

"Did something disturb you or why didn't you finish me off?"

"I couldn't."

Shion's gently smile appeared again. He knew it. Nezumi's eyes spoke volumes. That weren't the eyes of a murderer. Furthermore, the young man looked worried, exhausted and had thick, dark eye circles.

"It's alright, Nezumi." Shion whispered. "Thank you for being so honest. I can understand that you don't like me because I'm from No. 6."

"Bullshit! Nothing's alright, Shion." Nezumi hissed and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Listen, stupid! I'm sorry. I really am. And I don't know how I can make up for hurting you so much."

"Like I said, it's alright, Nezumi. I'm just glad you're alive. I'm so glad I was able to meet you once more."

Nezumi sobbed slightly although he didn't cry. He felt like talking to a brick wall.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked desperately.

"I'm not."

_Idiot. You're such an idiot! You have zero sense of danger. I don't want to be the one who's ruining your life… Why did you help me? Why aren't you scared? Why do you always look at me like that? Why do you care for me so much? Do you even understand what this means to me? But maybe… Maybe you're killing__** me**__ instead…_

_You're confusing me so much._

_Why aren't you mad? Why do you forgive me? I'm just horrible…_

_I don't deserve someone like you. _

Tender hands stroked Nezumi's lose hair and rested on his shoulders afterwards.

"You're quite something." Nezumi mumbled while standing up. He picked Shion's backpack up from the ground and put it on, letting out a strangled noise while the heavy bag pulled him backwards.

"What the heck is in there? Boulders? Elephants?" He grunted and had the feeling that this backpack was even heavier than Shion himself. How was this slim boy even able to carry such a weight?

"Just some equipment. You don't need to carry it for me. Geez, I'm no girl. I can do it myself." Shion answered and stood up as well, ignoring the fact that he was a bit unsteady on his feet. Instantly, Nezumi put his arm around Shion's waist to support him.

"You're not even able to stand properly. And you've lost a lot of blood. Are you able to walk like that?"

Shion nodded.

"I'm fine." He said, leaning against Nezumi's warm body.

"Are you going to accompany me out of the forest now?" He asked and looked up at the taller boy. "I guess I'm lost. My compass doesn't work anymore. And I have the feeling I just went around in a circuit all the time."

"I'm going to take you to my home. You look ill, Shion. You need to rest. The city's at least a three-day march far from here. I don't think those jelly legs of yours could stand such a distance."

"Probably not…"

"Just what I said."

"So, you're taking me to your underwater cave?"

"Excited?"

"And how!"

"Don't expect too much. I don't think my humble cave can satisfy His Majesty's exquisite taste." Nezumi teased, while they reached the top of another hill. Looking down, they saw a beautiful glade and the ivy-clad ruins of a nature stone house which seemed to be a church or something like that in ancient times. Next to the overgrown walls was a little spring and not that far away Shion could perceive a beautiful little lake with a stony beach. The burbling of crystalline water was soothing and the light filtering among the leaves of the trees bathed the scenery in a lime green light. It seemed as if it was a place for fairies and magic.

"Wow…"

"It's no underwater cave, but I guess it's not that bad, huh?"

"It's astonishing, Nezumi! You really live here? Amazing!"

"You think living in a ruin is amazing?"

"I think it has some sort of a really nice atmosphere." Shion said while they walked downhill until they reached the remains of the old house. Nezumi pressed a section of the wall to open it soundlessly. It moved aside and let them through. The dark-haired walked downstairs into the pitch-black darkness, dragging the exhausted boy along. Shion let out a startled sound while his foot stepped into the air, searching for the ground. Nezumi tightened his grip, so that Shion couldn't slip and fall.

"Watch out." Nezumi said. "The stairs."

"Tell me that beforehand!" Shion complained. "It's so dark here. I can barely see anything."

"Too bad. Poor little guy."

"Don't tell me you're able to see something here!"

"I'm nocturnal. I'm a mouse after all."

"So that's why they call you like that?"

"Who knows?"

"Oh no, come on! Tell me!"

"Stop begging. It's getting on my nerves. Do you want me to regret my decision? I'll throw you out instantly if you get too full of yourself."

"I'm sorry."

They walked a few steps in the darkness until they reached a door. Nezumi opened it and let go of the boy to get rid of the way to heavy backpack. After that he bowed deeply, waving him in elegantly.

"Welcome, Your Highness."

The room was bathed in a dim light. Shion followed the teasing one inside and looked around curiously. He was absolutely astonished. Never in his whole life had Shion seen so many books. He took a deep breath. The smell was reminiscent of long years of enjoyment; of candlelit reading sessions on stormy nights in bed, cozy studies while bathing in the sunlight or relaxing in the shadows of the remaining ruin walls, a hint of musk, a hint of dust, vanilla and grass. They were little bites of history.

"Amazing, are those all books?"

"What else? Bread? Bricks?"

Shion didn't listen to him. He was deeply impressed. All those books, that massive bed, an old worn-out couch, the little table and the piano gave the room a cozy, warm atmosphere. Shion loved it.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. I'll treat you to my specialty soup." Nezumi said and disappeared behind one of his bookshelves to get a bigger pot.

"Sounds great!" Shion said enthusiastically and sat down on the sofa.

When Nezumi came back just a few seconds later, the young ecologist was already dead to the world.

The taller boy clicked his tongue.

"I forgot you've the ability to fall asleep in a split second. My bad." He said and placed the pot on the wooden table, walking towards the boy afterwards.

"Geez, don't sleep there…"

The couch was way too small for a good night rest. He lifted the fainted boy up and placed him on his bed carefully. And even though Shion was alarmingly light, Nezumi was also mentally and physically exhausted, which caused him to belly-land across Shion while putting him down. He accidentally kissed the sheets and lay face down for a few seconds. Actually Nezumi wanted to get up and cook the soup after giving his eyes a rest for a short while, but tiredness spread in his body and sleep came upon him without warning. And finally, the young man was able to slumber without nightmares, without fear and without the pitch-black ocean of loneliness which had surrounded him for the last 10 years.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Shion opened his tired eyes again. First he was a bit confused, especially when he felt something that weighted his body down. The young man yawned slightly and turned his head, just to find Nezumi on top of him. His heart skipped a beat while he saw Nezumi's beautiful sleeping face, so close to his own. And although the other man was a bit heavy, it felt strangely nice to feel his weight. Shion smiled and stroked one of Nezumi's grey skeins behind his ear. With a bit effort, the boy managed to turn around, so that the taller boy lay next to him. Shion sighed calmly and removed the fabric of Nezumi's shirt a bit to check his shoulder. The bullet wound was completely healed. The scar looked good. Nezumi didn't seem to have problems when he removed the stitches. Shion felt proud; after all it was his first time stitching someone up. He wanted to check Nezumi's other injury, too, but the young man was so fast asleep and seemed to be so exhausted and tired that Shion didn't want to wake him up. Carefully he got up and covered Nezumi's cool body with the blanket, looking at his beautiful face for a couple of seconds. Long, thick lashes rested on the light porcelain skin of his cheeks, looking like gorgeous dark half moons. Nezumi's lips which were so pale when Shion had found him nearly dead had a beautiful pinkish color now, glistening seductively in the warm orange light of the kerosene lamp. And though…

"He looks so exhausted. Did he…" Shion wondered.

_Idiot. Of course he doesn't look like that because of you. He wanted to get rid of you. Why should he worry about you? Why should he search for you? _

_Don't think too highly of yourself. _

"Yes…"

He sighed slightly and looked at the sleeping beauty gently. His eyes flickered slightly and his heartbeat quickened.

"Sweet dreams…" Shion whispered breathless and raised his hand to touch Nezumi's soft skin with his fingertips, but once he realized that his fingers were bloodstained, he hastily pulled them back.

_Don't touch him with your dirty fingers, you filthy jerk. Just look what you and the Holy city have done! The forest is destroyed because of you. Because of everyone within the wall. And you did nothing to prevent that. You call yourself an ecologist, but in the end you're just good for nothing. You lived an arrogant, selfish life without considering that the things you had were stolen goods from a land that wasn't yours. _

_But it's his! It's alright for him to hate you. _

_You have no right to be here, scum…_

_You're the one who doesn't deserve his kindness._

"I know."

_If you want to preserve your remaining honor you've to do something. _

"I know. I have to stop them. But I don't know how..."

_It's your task to figure it out. _

"Yes."

Shion sighed slightly and stretched his body a bit. Then, he walked to the door on quiet feet, opened and closed it carefully. With his right hand he groped for the wall, not wanting to lose orientation in the darkness while he headed for the exit. Clumsily he searched the brick which Nezumi had used the day before and opened the wall after finally finding it. He stepped outside and narrowed his eyes; the light blinded him at first but after a short while he grew accustomed to it and was able look around. According to the position of the sun it was already mid-afternoon. Both of them were knocked out for a pretty long time. Shion stretched his aching limbs and started a little discovery tour. He explored the ruin and its surroundings; then made his way to the small river. He needed to freshen up a bit, so he kneeled down and started to wash his hands, arm and his face, ignoring the burning pain of his fresh little cuts and grazes. He didn't really remember what happened yesterday, just that he had walked uphill until something had hit his shoulder, causing him to fall. He removed his dirty jacket and the white shirt he was wearing to inspect the sore bruise placed between his collarbone and shoulder. It was the first time in his life he was hurt like that. But he didn't want to whine about it, especially when he remembered Nezumi's horrible injuries. Nezumi was able to get over his near death experience so easily, so it was just clear that he earned proper respect. Shion sighed quietly and decided to take a full bath since it was such a wonderful warm day. Unceremoniously, he stripped his pants and underwear to wade into the fresh water. The little river wasn't very deep, up to Shion's knees only, so he searched a nice spot and sat down to wash and cool his sore body. After a while he lay backwards, wetting his hair; he stretched himself luxuriously and drifted a bit while looking up into the sky. He watched the movements of the treetops in the fresh summer breeze and beautiful white passing clouds. For a moment he forgot everything, but then a little squeak startled him.

He sat up, splashing, and stroked his brown wet hair out of his face. He let his gaze wander and found three little mice sitting on the bank.

"Hello." Shion greeted the animals friendly. Little squeaks followed – they seemed to welcome him, too. The bathing boy smiled gently and pulled his knees to his body to rest his arms and chin on them, tilting his head a little bit to his left side.

"You're very confiding, huh?"

Excited squeaking.

"I see. You're Nezumi's friends." Shion whispered. "I'm glad to meet you."

_Squeak, screech, screech. _

The young ecologist chuckled. Now it sounded like a scolding.

"What? I should at least wear my underwear? As befits a gentleman? Huh? I should be ashamed? Nezumi could see my naked butt?" He asked and started to laugh, but while he thought about it, his forehead started to produce cold sweat. After all, Nezumi seemed to have a yen for his fundament.

He trudged out of the water instantly and made his way to his clothes to pull on his underwear. Shion grabbed his clothes and picked them up. He was still wet and his clothes were dirty, so he didn't want to get dressed in them again. Smilingly, he looked down to his feet. Three little mice followed him curiously.

"Watch out. I don't want to scrunch you."

After a few steps he reached the origin of the little river and went into a kneeling position to watch how the river's sweet, cool water bubbled out of the earth. He bent forward, his butt was high in the air; his upper body rested on his underarms so that it was possible for him to nearly touch the surface of the water with his nose. Totally fascinated Shion observed the little living beings at the bottom of the crystal-clear puddle, but suddenly a resounding slap flushed the birds. The mice made a quick getaway, and Shion's head dived deep into the water until his face was stuck in the mud. He flailed his arms around until he felt that someone grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled him back. Coughing, he turned around just to see Nezumi grinning like a Cheshire cat; at least until he realized that it was his hand that had slapped Shion's very inviting butt. Both boys looked at each other with palm-sized eyes, unable to speak.

_Squeak, screech, screech, squeak, squeak!_

Three furious little mice attacked Nezumi's legs and climbed onto his shoulders to screech directly in his ears. Nezumi screwed up his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Okay? Just shut up! Be quiet!"

Shion also narrowed his eyes. "Geez, they were right. You are a deviant, especially when it comes to butts, huh?"

"I'm not! It's just…"

"So it's just my butt or what?"

"No! Sh…Shion! It's not like that!"

"Pfff!" Shion puffed his cheeks, but started to laugh after a while. It was a laughter as clear as a bell, and as cheerful and pure as a child's. It caused Nezumi's heart to feel light and conjured a smile in his face. Shion looked back to the water puddle and waited until the mud sank back to the bottom, before he washed his face once more. He raised his head and shook it slightly to get rid of the wetness, flinching a little bit as he felt Nezumi's warm hands which put an open fresh shirt around his shoulders. Then, the dark-haired squatted down right next to Shion, also looking in the water.

"What's so interesting?" Nezumi asked and let out a startled sound when a dragonfly nearly bumped against his forehead.

"Oh, a Cordulegaster boltonii!"

"A what?"

"A golden-ringed dragonfly. It's very rare. They just live around clean, flowing little waters. Wow!"

Shion smiled happily and pointed to the bottom of the spring. "Look! Rivulogammarus puplex… um, I mean freshwater shrimps. And there are also caddisfly larvae and amnicolids. They just live in very, very clean fresh water. Isn't it amazing, Nezumi?" The boy nearly yelled in his wild enthusiasm. His beautiful purplish eyes glistened; full of life and joy. The dark-haired gulped.

"Y…yeah, I guess. You really love this stuff, huh? You're like a walking encyclopedia."

"Ah, I'm just good at memorizing. It's nothing special."

"I think it's amazing."

"Uh…" Shion blushed slightly, but he tried to hide it. "N…no, it's not."

Nezumi chuckled and stood up, looking down at the brown-head.

"Nature is amazing." Shion whispered and got up as well, turning around. Nezumi's gaze wandered over Shion's body. His smile disappeared and he started to button Shion's white shirt up. Especially that huge bruise caused him guilt.

"You'll catch a cold. Get your clothes on."

Shion stood still, but his breath quickened slightly. Nezumi was so close.

"Y…yes."

The older male bit his bottom lip and once he had finished his job he cupped the back of Shion's head with his large warm hand, pulling him closer until Shion's nose touched Nezumi's shoulder. The taller boy's other hand gently held Shion's wrist while he gave him that awkward little hug.

"I'm so sorry. Y…you look terrible. You're so skinny."

Shion's eyes widened, his heartbeat quickened. The little nose that touched Nezumi's shirt still hurt, but Nezumi smelled so good that he nearly forgot his pain.

"Ah…it's alright. I wasn't much thicker when I arrived here."

"You were."

"Of all the nerve!"

Nezumi patted Shion's head and let go of him.

"You were just eating green stuff, huh?"

"Of course."

"You need some proteins."

"I'm not good at killing animals."

"I figured." Nezumi said, walking back home. "I'll treat you to some cooked chicken now."

Shion stopped and let out a horrified sound.

"Don't worry, I wasn't the one who killed it. When I found it, it was already dead."

"Urgh! Then I recommend you not to eat it anymore."

Nezumi laughed. "I bought it at the market."

"Ahh! There's a market?"

"Of course. My tribe has a settlement and also a market. We're no Stone Age people."

"But why do you live apart?"

Nezumi opened the door of his hideout and walked inside; grabbing the pot he had placed on the table the previous evening.

"Do I look like a fucking people person?"

"No… I don't know."

The older male clicked his tongue and started to peel a potato. Shion watched his skilful hands. Nezumi's knife technique was outstanding. Silver eyes caught a glimpse of the stunned boy.

"You know nothing, you a pampered little prince, huh? Now, let me get back to all those cute little animals." Nezumi's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "If you want to eat, you have to kill. That is in the natural order of things. Even in No. 6 they have to kill the animals they serve you. It's not that they magically transform into steaks at the touch of a button. Someone has to do the dirty work."

"I know, but…"

"You could never do something like that, huh?"

"No… Yes… I… I don't know. I don't want to think about it."

"If you want to survive in the wilderness, you have to."

"I know!" Shion yelled. "I beg you, Nezumi. Stop it now. Shut up, will you?"

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry, Your Highness. Should I go get you your tea and an artificially produced ham sandwiches now?"

"Nezumi…"

Shion stood next to the book shelf, the closest to the door and clenched his wrists.

"I… I guess I should rather leave now." He whispered, staring at the ground. He felt uncomfortable.

"Like hell you will!" Nezumi retorted and raised his head again, just to see an odd colored snake on top of the bookshelf. The animal darted its tongue several times and sizzled. Nezumi hardly believed his eyes.

"What the heck!?" He yelled. "Shion! Watch out! Shion!"

But before Shion could react, the snake dashed forward with lightening speed and bit him in the neck.

Silence.

Suddenly everything was quiet around Shion and seemed to happen in slow motion: His eyes widened, just as Nezumi's. The older male jumped over the table and rushed at him with a knife in his hand. He yelled, but Shion wasn't able to hear his words, he could just see the movement of Nezumi's lips and the sheer fear in his eyes. Shion felt how the snake's fangs constantly _pumped venom_ deep into his bloodstream, and a sharp tearing pain arose which spread through his whole being. Nezumi stabbed the enormous snake, but just as his knife touched the animal's skin it vanished without a trace, causing the boy to thrust at nothing. For a second, Nezumi pondered if it was just a hallucination, but the bite injuries on Shion's neck was cruel reality.

"…ON! SHION!"

The flow of time returned to normal, and Shion started to scream.

"HANG IN THERE! SHION!"

The bitten boy grabbed his neck and stumbled sideways a few steps, until he crashed against the bookshelf. Piles of reading matter hit the ground; the boy slid down, landing on the floor asbooks fell onto his bodyone after another. Before the shelf could tip over, too, Nezumi braced himself against the wooden furniture with all his physical strength. Lying on the ground, Shion squirmed and writhed in pain. His screams of agony echoed off the walls around the room and let freeze the blood in Nezumi's veins.

"Shion!"

Nezumi felt helpless. In the midst of that terrible sight, and Shion's sounds, and scents of death that started to linger around him once again he kneeled down, straddled the slim body and grabbed the boy's arms powerfully, trying to immobilize him and sit him up. Shion cried, but the tears weren't crystal-clear, they were thick and dark red. Nezumi's eyes widened.

Blood.

Shion was panting very heavily, and also started to bleed from his mouth and nose.

"It hurts! It hurts so much!"

"I know! I know that! Hang in there. You'll be fine, okay?" Nezumi's voice trembled, holding the wriggling boy in a death grip to calm him down. He tilted Shion's head aside and pressed his lips on Shion's neck, covering the bite injury which looked like a big black spot now, and started to suck the venom out, spitting it on the ground. Nezumi repeated this process a couple of times, but Shion's wreathing movements made it hard for the dark-haired to help him. He cupped the younger's neck and stabilized him with all his might.

"You'll be fine!" Nezumi tried to comfort him frantically; trying to suppress the brittleness in his voice. "Trust me! And don't move so much! I know it hurts, but the poison will spread!"

"Kill me!" Shion's breath was erratic.

"Shion!"

"KILL ME!" The boy whined, his fingernails dug deep into the dark-haired's skin, causing him to flinch.

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"I CAN'T!"

"KILL ME! DAMNIT! KILL ME!" Shion cried and yelled in his agony, a gush of lukewarm blood poured out of his mouth over Nezumi's shoulder and chest, causing him to scream in panic, too.

He was losing Shion.

Shion was going to die so painfully.

_Not again! Please! Not again! Don't do that to me!_

_Don't! Please! Please…_

_Elyurias…_

"I know you can see us! Are you satisfied now?" He shouted in his despair. "Answer me! I know you can understand me! I know you can hear me!" But nothing happened. Nezumi gnashed his teeth and tensed up. The ashen-pale boy let out another bloodcurdling death cry, opening his eyes wide. His orbs were bloodshot; his irises completely dark like two black holes, looking into the nothingness which Nezumi feared so much. The boy finally fainted and stayed lifeless in Nezumi's trembling arms.

"Shion! No… Shion! SHION!"

He pressed Shion's head against his chest and looked at the ceiling.

"Iha, gaiddeasshu ife tahaa feiluashuta! Haaelu nya naliae ende galuenta ene eodeuancua." _[__Oh, goddess of the forest! Hear my plea and grant an audience.] _He tried to sing in another language, but his voice was unstable and desperate, which gave him a hard time to find the right words and sounds.

"Dei nita haoluta haun! U baaga yaio." _[Don't hurt him! I beg you.]_ He added pleadingly.

"Haa ushu en untaluidealu."_[ He is an intruder.]_ A resonating woman voice answered slowly, piercing marrow and bone.

Nezumi shook his head, trying to control his breath and his way too fast beating heart.

"U taelileade tai haun. Haa laoshuta taluuade tai haalina! Woutahaiuta haun u woilide baa eliluaedeya deaede. Dei nita leulli haun. Naliaeshua! U baaga yaio." _[I talked to him. He just tried to help! Without him I would be already dead. Don't kill him. Please. I beg you.]_

Silence.

"Elua yaio shuolua, shuungaa?"_[Are you sure, singer?] _Elyurias finally answered.

"Yaashu. U dei nita woenta tai liishua haun." _[Yes. I don't want to lose him.]_

"Ufe haa shuolulouloashu, haa nugahata shutaeya. Baeta haa nugahata naloalu liaeloa tahaa feiluashuta egaeun." _[If he survives, he might stay. But he might never leave the forest again.] _Elyurias said and vanished into a strong wind which rumbled as if coming from deep within the earth, causing papers and thin books to fly through the air.

Nezumi protected Shion with his body and felt the boy's weak breath against his skin. His hopes awakened.

Shion wasn't dead yet.

Shion was strong.

He lifted the slim body into his arms and carried him to the bed, covering him carefully.

_If he survives, he might stay. But he might never leave the forest again._

"You have to survive, Shion!" Nezumi whispered and stroked the other boy's hair gently.

_You have to survive. I don't want to lose you. You're my hope._

"Shion, can you hear me? Shion…"

* * *

_To be continued_


	4. Penalty

**Author's Note:**

Hello there! ^^ Thank you again for reading, following and liking my story! And big thanks to Lawl, Yuneyn, Pugslover, AoYokai, Assasin8, Miki Mae, Flightless Bird and Mysterygirl for your nice comments. (Wow, so many! O,O) I really appreciate that!

Special thanks goes to Yuneyn again, for live-reading the story and motivating me so much. ^-^ *lays a life-sized Nezumi puppet in your bed*

Hmm, what's new? I've finally drawn a cover for the story. X'D And I'm sorry, but it will take a bit longer now until I can upload new chapters, but I'll try to post one biweekly. I just have a commissioned work to do and I work at least 40 hours each week, so there's not that much time left. (._.) It makes me sad, because I really love this story and would rather continue it all day long.

But enough of that. I have to warn you that this chapter contains a lot of violence and blood (again), but the next chapter will be better, I promise! :D I'm not quite sure yet, but maaaaybe I've to change the rating then.

I'm sorry if there's something wrong, I'm still not a native English speaker. XD Please let me know if there's a horrible mistake in it, then I will correct it as soon as possible.

Well, have a lot of fun. Or not? I don't know… it's pretty dark again, I guess. Sorry.

* * *

**Penalty**

Darkness surrounded Shion. The pain had receded, at least for the moment, and the boy felt nothing but coldness and solitude. He was lying on the also pitch-black ground, eyes closed, curled in a fetal position. Shion breathed calmly while tiredness overcame him and his whole body felt numb and heavy.

_Am I relieved from my pain now? _

_It's so cold. Am I dead?_

_Nezumi… Will I ever see you again?_

_Nezumi…_

_Mom..._

_Safu…_

_I'm so sad. _

Small elderly hands suddenly touched his shoulder softly, turning him on his back. He was too weak to resist. And he was too tired to open his eyes. His head was placed on a soft, warm lap and gentle fingers stroked his hair unceasingly.

"Shion…" A warm female voice purred. It sounded familiar.

_Mom?_

"Why did you leave me, my dear? I'm lonely without you."

_I'm sorry, mom. _

"A child belongs to its mother_. _I should have never allowed you to go out there all alone. You should have stayed with me."

_But I'm not a child anymore… _

Karan took Shion's hand, putting it right on her stomach.

"Do you still remember, my dear? Do you remember the time you were deep inside of me? When you were a part of me…" She said, moving Shion's hand across her belly. The boy wasn't able to move.

"Do you still remember the day you were born? You were so tiny and helpless. And you were nothing without me; not even able to survive the next day."

_What are you talking about, mom? _

"You're still a part of me, you're my one and only." Her grip tightened. "Don't you dare to leave me again… We'll be together for all eternity." Small fingers pressed Shion's wrist until he heard and felt his bones break. Pain returned, his eyes opened wide and a bloodcurdling scream left his trembling lips. Terrified he looked at his mother's face. Her eyeballs were pitch-black, the irises white, her usually so beautiful face was deformed and grimaced.

"Listen to your mother!" Karan's voice sounded distorted. "Don't leave your mother all alone! Be a good child!" Sharp fingernails dug into his scalp while stroking his hair. Shion wasn't able to move, solely anguished cries echoed through the black nothingness.

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo._ _Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu._

Strange chanted words reached the boy's ears from far away, causing him to hush immediately. Although Shion wasn't able to understand the meaning of that beautiful foreign language, the song did him good. Never in his whole life had Shion heard such a gorgeous singing voice. He closed his eyes and finally the horrible replica of his mother faded into the darkness, crying thick black tears. The boy breathed deeply, relieved, and after a while he was even able to sit up, just to see the silhouette of a man right in front of him.

"You made your mother cry, monster!" The man said contemptuously. "Shame on you!" He lifted the bottle in his hand and drank directly from it, grimacing for a moment at the sharp bite of the amber liquor against his tongue. "Do you know why I left her, son?" The man asked and walked towards Shion. His entire body smelled like alcohol. "Do you know why I hit her?" He asked, crouched down and lifted Shion's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

He leaned in so that his mouth was right next to Shion's ear.

"Because of you…" He whispered. Shion's eyes flickered. He was scared.

"You ruined everything." His father continued. "She was so obsessed with you that she forgot about me. And yet, you were just an accident. Nobody wanted you. Why don't you do daddy a favor and die?" He almost spat the last word, broke the whiskey bottle and used it to stab his son in the stomach. Blood spilled from Shion's slightly opened mouth and dripped on the ground to be absorbed by the darkness. The ache was unbearable. But Shion had no strength to scream anymore. Just a moan of pure terror escaped from his lips, followed by a quiet whimper.

_E baluaetaha ife wounde, shuu gaantali, woulli taelea uta ewoeu._

He closed his eyes once more. And again a snatch of a loveable melody reached his ears. Unbelievable lightness spread through Shion's suffering body, fighting a duel with his searing pain.

The young man mobilized all his remaining forces and struggled to his feet. His trembling thin legs collapsed under him again and again, but Shion was able to stand upright after a while. He breathed deeply and looked ahead with a blank expression in his eyes, flinching when he suddenly felt two arms around his blood drenched stomach. Slowly he moved his head to look down.

"Safu…" He sounded terrible. He had screamed himself hoarse until his voice was nearly gone.

"Shion!" The slender girl said and embraced him tight. She embraced him so tight, that his sore body started to ache again. "I've missed you so much."

"Ow, Safu. That hurts. Let go of me, please…"

Safu raised her head. Her eyeballs were dead black whereas lifeless irises formed a deep contrast to them. They looked exactly like Karan's.

"That's just fair, Shion. You hurt me, too. You have no regards for my feelings. How cruel you are to me…"

Her grip tightened once more. The boy wailed quietly and tried to push the way too strong girl aside.

"I'm sorry, Safu. But I…"

"You don't love me, huh?"

"I don't love you."

"Why? WHY? WHY NOT!? WHY?" She screamed angry, hitting Shion's chest with her small fists.

"Safu…"

"Give it back!"

"What?"

"You've stolen my heart! Give it back!"

Shion's mouth went dry because he already suspected what was coming next. It was a never-ending nightmare, and Shion's mentally and physical strength was long exhausted. He wasn't even surprised when he felt Safu's slim arm deep inside of his body, using the gaping belly wound his father had left him.

_This is hell, right? _

_I'm dead and in hell. _

_It's the penalty for my sins, isn't it?_

The boy didn't even notice that he was lying on the ground again, unable to move, unable to resist, unable to cry and yell anymore. Of course he felt the racking pain. Safu took his time after all, burying her hands deep inside of her childhood friend as she eviscerated him_._ But before she could reach his still beating heart and rip it out of the dying body the soothing melody reappeared.

_Liulea e taandelu anbaluecua, liulea e shuifeta leosshu…_

Letting out a shrill, ear-piercing scream, Safu's small body vanished, turning into a swarm of black butterflies. And as soon as they flew away they were swallowed by the never-ending ocean of darkness.

Again Shion closed his eyes. It was like a ritual. He wanted to sleep. The tortured wanted nothing more than resting his horrible aching body and to be freed from his pain. He didn't want to suffer anymore. The boy had always thought death would come as a release, but in the end it was just what he deserved, a never-ending suffering – the penalty for all his sins.

Five cold fingers closed around Shion's fragile throat. Another body straddled him, sitting right on his lap with such a pressure his legs started to feel numb.

_Ah, I see. Everything comes to full circle now, hm?_

A choking sound left Shion's bloodless lips.

_But somehow I wonder if I'm still in the limbo between life and death? Am I still alive?_

_Hey, are you going to kill me now, Nezumi?_

Nezumi…

A heavy longing overcame the dying boy – a feeling, which was even stronger than the pain he had to endure. He wanted to see him again. Just one more time! Just one more second – even if Nezumi was nothing but a hallucination; a shadow form in his subconscious mind; in this hell of nothingness. Shion forced his tired eyes open and it was only possible with a great deal of effort to raise one of his arms. The young ecologist cupped Nezumi's ice-cold cheek gently, and his lips formed a soft, but sad smile.

"I'm so sorry." His voice was nothing but a faint whisper. "I'm sorry my people tried to kill you. I'm sorry my people destroyed your home. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I'm sorry that I wanted you to kill me. And I'm so sorry that I also have the effrontery to long for you."

A few crystal-clear droplets silently rolled down his pale cheeks, but soon the boy broke into a passion of tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry… for being selfish. But I want to see your real self again." He cried, looking deep into dark Nezumi's odd black and white eyes. Those weren't the eyes he wanted to see.

"Forgive me. Please…" The boy whispered, sobbingly. "Forgive me." Again and again apologies and regrets left Shion's trembling lips like a charm until he finally gathered the courage to tell him the truth.

"I want to live."

"That's the spirit!" An unfamiliar voice said; causing Shion to turn his hurting head in the direction the voice came from, just to notice a small girl in a white dress holding a puppet in her arm tightly while she made her way towards him. As she came nearer, Shion was able to see her clearer, looking at her astonished with a wide opened mouth. She was beautiful. Silken, slightly wavy long grey hair bounced up and down her back as her barefooted legs were strutting in Shion's direction, and once the young man saw her sparkling big silver eyes he realized that she wasn't another shadow being that wanted to harm him. No – she was different. Additionally, she resembled a certain person very much. Shion really had thought for a second that this child was Nezumi, but the little one was obliviously a girl; although the ecologist was sure the silver-eyed male looked like a girl when he was younger. He still had a feminine side. Of course Shion knew that Nezumi was male, but when he was fully dressed he had some kind of androgynous flair. The boy assumed this little girl was a former version of Nezumi or one of his people, or more specifically his sister. The similarity of their features was outstanding.

"W…What… are you doing here? Run away! It's dangerous!" He croaked absolutely horrified, ignoring the fresh rivulets of blood which spilled out of his mouth corners and nostrils due to this strain.

"Instead of me, you should rather start to worry about yourself." She said and finally reached the prostrated boy with an elegant little jump, just to poke Nezumi's temple with her tiny index finger. The moment she touched the shadow, a dazzling light pillar shoot up like a hurricane, causing Shion's and the girl's hair and clothes to flatter heftily in the wind. The strong beam of light spread through the darkness and illuminatedthe ocean of blackness within seconds.

And suddenly, everything was white. It was such a pure white that Shion had to narrow his eyes to slits. He was blinded by the glaring light, but after a while he was able to see again.

The girl still looked at the place Nezumi's shadow was before and Shion was pretty sure he could sense a sad expression in her eyes. The child appeared oddly mature looking like that. After a short moment of tranquility, she turned around to face Shion's tortured body, stared at him for a second and grimaced so that it nearly looked funny. She wrinkled her small upturned nose and stuck her tongue out.

"Ewww, so much blood! Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck!" The girl shrieked in a high voice, jumping around in a circle. Shion looked at her shattered, especially when she suddenly stopped and gazed at him way too concerned for a child.

"You look horrible." She whispered and sat down right next to Shion's head, shoving her outstretched legs under his neck to support him. Then she started to play with his hair while looking down at his body and at his face, which was still contorted with pain.

"You're so skinny. Aren't you ashamed to strip in front of your lover?"

Shion laughed although it caused him pain. "You're just like your brother."

Risu let out a startled sound. "How do you know?"

"A blind man could see the family resemblance. You two are birds of the same feather." He croaked with his barely audible, broken voice.

"And you'll never stop talking, huh?"

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu. E baluaetaha ife wounde, shuu gaantali, woulli taelea uta ewoeu. Liulea e taandelu anbaluecua, liulea e shuifeta leosshu… Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. __Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu shuiin._

For a moment, the two of them kept silent and listened to the beautiful chant reverently. It echoed through the white eternity in full blast. Such a powerful, outstanding voice…

"It's stunningly beautiful, huh?"

Shion closed his eyes and nodded very slightly, but it was enough for the girl to see it.

"My brother is singing for you. It's very soothing, isn't it?"

Shion nodded again. She was right. Those beautifully chanted words had helped him not to become insane. Thanks to his comforting voice Shion was able to forget his pain at least a little bit.

"He helped me so much…" The boy whispered hoarsely.

"No, this idiot is trying to kill you." Risu said bitterly. "My brother has the ability to send people off to death peacefully. His singing is like a gentle breeze. It takes your pain away and carries your soul to a better place. He did the same for me and our parents ten years ago."

Shion's eyes widened and he got outright nauseous. A small gasp left his pale lips. He didn't know that Nezumi's whole family was gone.

"What?" The boy breathed bewildered.

"Shion, my big brother has lost everything. He's all alone. There's no one left who cares for him, apart from you. You saved his life although you didn't even have known him. You cared for him although he was a stranger. He doesn't want to lose you, and yet he's willing to let you go peacefully because he wants the best for you." Risu said with a sad smile on her worried looking face. Her voice was calm and low, and sounded just like a young woman's. Her whole character changed from childish and mature and vice versa within seconds. Even for Shion, who was definitely a weird guy, this kid seemed to be pretty odd. Risu bit her bottom lip and all of a sudden the scales fell from Shion's eyes. Risu was stuck in her child form, but a part of her mind was already grown up. Whether she was able to control her two sides or not, Shion didn't know. He didn't even know if this encounter was reality, or if it was just a fantasy his brain had produced to make his demise easier for him. The world the young man had lived in up to now was a methodical and rational one. No. 6 was an advanced city based on technology. People there didn't believe in miracles or supernatural appearances, they just believed in hard data and scientifically proven facts. Being in this kind of limbo boggled Shion's mind. He didn't understand if things were real or just a dream. But he knew that there was a physiology side of the "why we dream" argument. The brain created dreams from fragments of images and memories. Years ago Shion had read a paper and learned that the human mind would never invent faces and that all of them belonged to real people the dreamer had seen during his life. So, if this theory was true, Risu's and his paths should have crossed before the girl's death. But that was an utter impossibility. Shion had never left the city and people from outside weren't allowed to come into No. 6 that easily. Plus, he had never seen a human with silvery grey eyes and hair before. Risu's face resembled Nezumi's, of course, but it wasn't like that they looked totally similar…

Shion was absolutely confused.

"Please don't make him suffer again. Don't leave him." The little one said, jolting the young man out of his thoughts.

"I want him to be happy." She bit her bottom lip and chewed it slightly until big crocodile tears pooled out of her eyes. Shion furled his brows, even a little worry wrinkle appeared between them. The tortured sat up with a huge effort, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the excruciating pain.

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered and embraced the girl's body slightly with his broken wrist. The other hand stroked the little one's head gently. Shion felt her face against his shoulder and her tiny trembling ones while she drenched his white shirt with tears. The older tried to comfort the child as good as he could.

"A…actually, I…I'm here…to help **you**…" Risu sniffed. She put her small hands on Shion's shoulders and faced the boy. A few crystal-clear tears rolled down her flushed roundish cheeks. Shion smiled gently and raised his healthier arm to wipe her tears away.

"People can help other people." He whispered. Risu's lips formed a cute smile and a relieved sound left them quickly. She nodded enthusiastically and spattered Shion's face with her flying, sparkling tears while she did so. Her little hands moved downwards and rested right on Shion's chest to feel a weakly beating heart.

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu. _

Nezumi's chant still echoed through the white eternity. He seemed to repeat the song again and again. Shion closed his eyes and felt the palliative effect of Nezumi's beautiful singing voice once more. And yet, he didn't even notice that his body trembled and that he still whimpered of pain. He just wanted to comfort the crying child.

"Quiet, hush now. The pain will vanish." Risu joined Nezumi's chant. Her voice was as clear as a bell. A warm sensation spread through Shion's whole being, beginning where the girl's tiny hands were touching him.

_E baluaetaha ife wounde, shuu gaantali, woulli taelea uta ewoeu._

"A breath of wind, so gentle, will take it away." She sang. A golden light embraced his body. His injuries started to heal in a matter of seconds. Shion's whimpers stopped and made way for a relieved sigh. What a pleasant feeling! Never in his whole life had Shion felt that good.

_Liulea e taandelu anbaluecua, liulea e shuifeta leosshu… _

"Like a tender embrace, like a soft kiss…" Risu continued; her eyes were still closed. Thick black lashes touched her ivory skin softly; like dark, thick half moons. Shion remembered that he had seen this before when he had watched Nezumi in his sleep. He was just as beautiful as his little sister.

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu shuiin._

"Quiet, hush now. The pain will vanish soon." Risu let her voice fade away smoothly and kept silent for a while, but Nezumi's voice still continued to resound. Shion felt bad for him. He sat up straight and stroked one perky skein out of the girl's face.

"Thank you. I thank you so much." He whispered and looked at her with the gentlest expression the girl had ever seen in her whole life. Risu gulped heavy.

"Y… you're welcome. I just healed your soul. You body will still be in pain when you wake up."

Shion nodded, but at the same time he was a bit confused.

"You healed my soul?"

"Your soul was totally messed up." Risu sighed. "Really, boy, why do you have so many self-doubts? Be a bit more confident! And you should stop trying to suit everybody. You're not your parent's property. And love is nothing that can be forced. There's no need to feel guilty about not being able to love another person, even if that person has certain feelings for you."

"I know, but…"

"…you don't want to hurt your friends and family, huh? Is it so difficult to understand that you hurt them the most when you think like that? And you'll hurt yourself. The same applied to the destruction of the forest. Stop blaming yourself for _something_that simply isn't your fault, you frigging idiot!"

Shion let out a choked sound. At the moment the little one wasn't cute at all. "Watch your language!"

"No, because you are one of the biggest idiots I've ever met!" She answered with her child voice, although Shion could tell it was disguised this time. She grinned perkily. "The other one is my brother."

Shion blinked. "Is your adult form talking to me right now?" He asked and tilted his head. Risu giggled.

"Oh, you figured it out, huh? Wow, you're a rock star!"

"I see. Your tongue is as sharp as your brother's."

"It's even sharper."

"That does not mean you also have a keen mind."

"Meanie!" She puffed her cheeks and pouted, pushing Shion away. She grabbed her puppet and made a few little jumps away from him.

"Hey, wait! Don't go! I don't even know your name!" The boy shouted. He stretched his arm to reach her. She stopped her movements and tilted her head slightly.

"Risu!"

Shion blinked.

"Risu? Squirrel? So your names mean mouse and squirrel?" He asked confused. The girl nodded and giggled once more. After that she turned around and wanted to make her getaway, but then she dimly remembered that there was something she had to tell the boy.

"Ah, I forgot to inform you that you're in the core of the forest, which is protected by the Goddess Elyurias. She was the one who poisoned you. It was your penalty for intruding. You're allowed to stay because you were able to survive, but you shall never leave the forest anymore. Got it?"

"W… what?" Shion shrieked. That was way too much information for his perplexed head.

Risu turned around and started to run. Her tiny naked feet carried her quickly, but suddenly she stopped like a scolded cat and faced Shion once more.

"By the way! Your white hair is really beautiful!" She yelled and waved at the startled boy.

"What?" Shion screeched once more.

"What?" She aped him and giggled amused. Then, she threw her stuffed puppet at Shion's face forcefully, causing the boy to fall backwards.

"Wake up now! Don't let my brother wait any longer!"

"Wait!" Shion yelled and sat up abruptly just to bump against the grey-haired male's forehead with his chin while the older was bent over Shion's struggling body to check his breath. Both boys let out a little shout and held the hurting spots to rub the pain away.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Nezumi grumbled but his worried expression returned once he saw Shion's agonized face. Reality had hit the smaller boy harder than expected when his searing pain returned, although Risu had warned him about that. He clenched his teeth and opened his eyes. Nezumi stared at him bewildered, looking as though he had seen a ghost. Shion's eyes which were pitch-black after the snakebite had a brilliant purple color now. Even if they already had looked like two sparkling amethysts before, the color was so much more intense and vivid now. In addition, golden speckles around his pupils had appeared. Shion's eyes looked astonishing; especially in combination with the pure white hair the boy got while he was in his death throes.

"Shion…" Nezumi whispered in disbelief, gazing at the incredibly strong boy who had been to death's door and back. To be honest, the grey-haired had prepared to let him go and to free him from his pain. He wasn't able to stand by and watch Shion's struggling any longer. Furthermore, there wasn't much Nezumi could do. The venom was deep inside of the young ecologist's blood circle. He didn't have an antidote, and in the settlement didn't live at least one adequate doctor. They were nothing but quacks. Not to mention the fact that none of them would have helped Nezumi voluntarily. The long-haired was sure that Shion was probably the person with the most profound medical knowledge at this place.

_Why couldn't you spare him, Elyurias? He did nothing wrong, he was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. This boy saved my life, so he also saved a part of you! Why did you want to see him dead?_

Trembling fingers touched Nezumi's cheek. The older boy grabbed the cold hand and held it tightly, looking down. Shion's eyes watered immediately and soon tears started to roll over his burning cheeks incessantly. The older was just relieved that Shion didn't cry blood anymore. It had scared the hell out of him.

"Nezumi…" Shion's broken voice croaked.

"Ah, don't cry. You'll be fine, Shion. Everything's alright." Nezumi whispered to strengthen the other one. He started to play with Shion's nearly translucent curls which shimmered a little in the warm, soft light of the kerosene lamp. He tried to be tough, but after a while he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He bit his bottom lip just the moment his eyes started to overflow, but in contrast to the other boy, Nezumi didn't sob and whimper uncontrollably. He cried absolutely quietly. Their gazes met again and suddenly it was as if someone fired the starting pistol – Shion ignored his aching body and sat up within seconds to throw his arms around Nezumi's shoulders, while the dark-haired pulled him towards himself and embraced the emaciated boy tightly. The younger's shoulders shook and his whining filled the silent room. He pressed his face against Nezumi's shoulder and soaked the fabric of his shirt nearly completely. But Nezumi wasn't better. His closed mouth was pressed against Shion's head of white hair and he was absolutely not able to stop his own flood of tears. Again and again they dripped from the tip of his nose and caused Shion to wince slightly once they met his scalp.

After a while Nezumi changed their sitting to a lying position. For sure it wasn't good for Shion to sit like that. Their clothes were still drenched with Shion's blood, but none of the two cared about it. Right now they just wanted to feel each other's presence, as a proof that both of them were still alive. He caressed Shion's back as he pulled the quivering boy closer. Both of them needed it right now, especially after such an extreme emotional outburst.

"I thought I'm going to lose you…" Nezumi mumbled against Shion's heated skin. The dark-haired's tears had stopped, but Shion was still sobbing. He wasn't able to calm down. The older boy stroked his back gently to hush him a bit, and then he used his cold hands to cool the boy's feverish neck.

Shion sniffled quietly; his fingers were deeply buried in Nezumi's shirt. He cried and once in a while the words "I'm so sorry" left his lips. There were so many things that made him feel sorry. He couldn't even count them with one hand. Shion felt sorry for causing Nezumi so much trouble, he felt sorry that the other one had lost his family when he was so young and that he had to send them off to death although he was just a little child back them. It hurt so much just thinking about it. But he also felt sorry for Risu, the wandering, restless spirit. It was obvious how much she missed her brother. It was painful. But he also cried because of Risu's words. If he really wasn't allowed to leave the forest again he would never be able to see his mother and Safu again. Everything broke out of him. It was beyond endurance.

Nezumi didn't know why Shion apologized that often, but he had the feeling he should allow him to do so if it helped him to feel better. He just let him have a good cry on his shoulder. Three little mice also joined them and snuggled up to Shion's head to comfort him on their own particular way. After a while the boy had cried himself to sleep.

Silence descended upon the two boys and the three sleeping mice. Nezumi put his superfiber cloth on the sofa and placed the tiny animals right on the soft fabric. The white one opened its eyes and looked at its master worried. The little animal stood on its hind legs and touched Nezumi's nose with its own, licking it a couple of times as the young man bent over the three of them. He flinched slightly and poked the little head.

"I know, I know. It's salty." He whispered and smiled faintly. "Just go back to sleep for a while. I've something to do now."

He didn't want them to be in the way when he cleaned everything up. Nezumi took a deep breath and stood up from his bed to get a washcloth and a bowlful of hot water. He placed the bowl on the massive wooden table, checked the temperature and started to clean Shion's bloodstained face carefully. He looked horrible. His face was still as white as a sheet, he had dark circles under his eyes and Nezumi really had difficulties to wash off all those red traces. The older was worried. Shion had lost way too much blood and he didn't know if the venom had caused internal injuries, but he also had vomited blood. That couldn't be good. Shion wasn't off the hook completely. But Nezumi was sure that Shion was stronger than death and that he would win this battle. He stroked one of his white strands out of his face and cupped the boy's cheek warily to clean the bloody regions of mouth and jaw-line thoroughly. The thick smell of vomit and blood hovered in the air and caused Nezumi to wrinkle his nose. He coughed slightly and went to the door to air the room for a while, then started to run to and fro, bringing another blanket and sheets, spare clothes, fresh water and another clean washcloth. He allowed himself to rummage through Shion's big backpack to get the boy's well-provided first aid kid. He put it next to the water bowl and opened it, gazing into it overwhelmed, and decided to take a piece of gauze and a plaster to dress the bite injury on Shion's neck. Nezumi was a bit concerned because the wound didn't look that good. Starting from the injury a red mark had curled around Shion's neck. It ended on the boy's left cheek, right under his eye and looked like a scar, but the older boy wasn't sure about it. He touched it slightly. It felt a bit rough. Hopefully it was no sepsis. Maybe it was just another change due to the venom. The brownish hair Shion used to have had turned into dazzling white during his death struggle. Nezumi didn't have the time to admire it before; all he did earlier was trying to take Shion's pain away. So he had repeated his soothing song again and again, but of course he had seen the miraculous color change with his very eyes. And yet, it was hard to believe. Shion's hair was nearly translucent now and caught the warm tangerine light of the oil-lamp beautifully. Nezumi hunkered down next to the bed and stretched forth his hand to rub one of Shion's white curls between his forefinger and thumb. It was so soft and magnificent.

"Awesome…"

Nezumi gulped and shook his head heftily. Now wasn't the time to admire Shion's hair. He had to take care of him properly.

"Sit up!" He commanded and helped the sleeping boy to do what he wanted and took the dirty clothes off, just to see that the red scar also curled around the boy's torso, his left leg and stopped at his ankle. Nezumi had never seen something like that before. While the white-haired continued to sleep like a log, totally dead to the world, Nezumi touched the charming red path and let his fingertips wander in an absolute astonishment. But as soon as he realized Shion was burning up with fever, he stopped his little field trip and started to bandage his whole body before he dressed him again. The grey-haired didn't know how he managed to put clean sheets on the bed while Shion was still inside it, but somehow it worked and he could finally cover him with a warm blanked. After that he placed a cold wetted washcloth on the pale one's forehead and started to clean the room. He mopped the floor, washed the dirtied sheets and clothes, hung his washing to dry on a flax cord tensioned between two trees, and fetched fresh drinking water. Once he returned to his room, Nezumi pushed Shion more or less gently towards the wall and fell on the bed right next to him. The young man felt absolutely exhausted. Not only because of the past hours, but also because the recent weeks were totally nerve-wrecking. Seconds passed in which Nezumi wouldn't do anything besides listening to the sounds of his room. He heard how his mice started to rustle again. They squeaked and made their way back to the sleeping boy, just to curl up on top of him. Shion breathed calmly and winced from time to time.

Nezumi turned to his side and looked at the sleeping one's profile. The white-haired was lying on his back. The dorsa of his hands touched the pillow on each side next to his head. Once in a while his fingers twitched. Nezumi chuckled.

"You're sleeping like a child, you little idiot." He said softly and sighed while he placed his slightly bigger hand on top of Shion's right one, just to stagger their fingers in each other. Nezumi took a deep breath and snuggled his forehead against their entwined hands. With the tip of his nose he gently stroked Shion's thumb and tightened his grip.

"Get well soon…" The tired beauty whispered yawningly and finally dropped off to slumber as well.

* * *

_To be continued_


	5. Alive

**Author's Note:**

Hello everybody! ^^/

Well, I have the feeling I'm repeating myself, so I want to make it short. Thank you so much for commentating, following and liking FoT! I really appreciate it and it keeps me inspired.

And again thank you so much,Yuneyn, for your motivation and for finding at least some of my horribly stupid mistakes. |D *gives you a whole jar of Nutella bananas*

Shion is finally feeling better and I want to warn you that especially Nezumi is starting to become more and more out of character (nicer, softer), but I wanted it like that. It's an AU after all and Nezumi's whole life is completely different… so it's just normal that he's different as well. :3 I hope it's okay like that. Nezumi knows what love is… so it will be easier for him to accept his feelings.

Things are getting nicer for both of them now. I hope you'll like the chapter. And when I post the next chapter in two weeks… I'll have to change the rating! ;D

(Ok, it wasn't short at all… and the chapter's pretty long, too! orz I'm just not able to make it short… And as always, I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes in it! English is not my first language...)

Have a nice weekend, guys!

* * *

**Alive**

The sound of wind reached Shion's ears. Albeit the underground room was cut off from most outside noises, the wind and the rain were always present.

Shion opened his eyes and turned his head to get rid of the book on his face. It landed on the sheets with a soft bump. The still tired boy took the old comedy play and placed it on the table to prevent its pages from getting even more dog-eared. Nezumi must have read it dozens of times, although "Hamlet", "King Lear", "Othello" and "Macbeth" looked worse. Nezumi seemed to love tragedies. Shion must have fallen asleep while reading Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" to his little audience – Nezumi's three mice. When they noticed their new friend was awake now, they scurried up Shion's belly and made themselves comfortable there. Two curious little animals started to play with one of Shion's white shirt buttons while the black one made its way up to the boy's face to greet him properly by pressing its little front paws against his chin. It twitched its whiskers and squeaked gently.

"Oh, I'm feeling better. Thank you. I was just tired."

_Cheep, cheep. _

"You want me to continue reading to you?"

_Squeak._

"Okay, later then."

Shion smiled seeing the black mouse scuttling back to its friends. It turned around to face the white-haired once again. The young ecologist raised both of his hands and petted the three of them gently.

"I should at least name you, huh? Even if your master's strictly against it, I think you deserve it. You're very special, aren't you?" He mentioned wearily and yawned. Euphoric squeaking followed and Shion felt excited pitter-patter of six little feet on his stomach, causing the sleepy boy to chuckle.

"I knew it! Everyone should have a name, right?"

_Cheep! Cheep! Squeak!_

He laughed and fondled the white one first.

"Hm, I think Hamlet would be a great name for you, as much as you like Shakespeare."

Hamlet let out an approving squeak and jumped from his palm back on Shion's stomach.

"I'm glad you like it, Hamlet." Shion said and looked to the other two tiny animals. He kindly cupped them with his hands. His thumb tickled the brown one's little belly now. "Your fur has a very nice color. It reminds me of cravats. That's a pastry, it's really delicious. I think you'd like it a lot. You see, my mom is a baker. I'm pretty sure the three of you would _love_ her cheese muffins." Shion told his little friends, even if talking about his mom made him sad. Would he really never see her again? He didn't even know if the little girl was reality or just a dream – or a trick of his brain to ease his pain. He wondered what Safu would say when he'd tell her that something like a spirit world existed. Well, she would probably laugh at him. Or she would scold him for telling unscientific nonsense…

He wanted to hear her laughter once more. Just one more time…

Shion was afraid to learn the truth. And he was afraid of Nezumi's reaction. Was Risu real? Or was she nothing but an illusion? He just had to mention her name and observe the grey-haired's reactions and he would know what he needed to know. But he didn't want to hurt him. If it was true what she said, Nezumi had to send Risu and their parents off to death with his soothing chants. Just thinking about nine-year-old Nezumi holding his dead little sister in his arms was enough let Shion's eyes water. He didn't want to reopen Nezumi's old sores…

Cravat cheeped delighted while the black mouse pinched Shion's forefinger slightly, jolting the boy out of his thoughts. He blinked, poked the little one and smiled gently. "Don't worry. I would never forget you." He laughed and stroked the mouse's tiny black head. "Whenever I see you a moonlit night comes into my mind. You're really pretty, Tsukiyo." Shion could bet that he saw the mouse blush, but he knew it was impossible and he was sure it was just because of his fatigue.

It has been two weeks since his near death experience. He remembered just fragments of the first couple of days after their emotional outburst – the taste of piping hot chicken soup and delicious sweet water, the feeling of Nezumi's strong arm holding his back, supporting his way too weak body; his unique scent when Shion embraced his shoulders while the young man carried him to the "forest toilet" which was practically everywhere as long as it was far enough away from their hideout. Of course Nezumi grasped the mantle to touch Shion's butt once in a while, but the boy didn't care anymore. If anything, it made him smile. He remembered the feeling of Nezumi's back against his own and those long beautiful fingers which loved it so much to stroke his white curls. From time to time he had read to him aloud, or Shion had listened to Nezumi's and the mice's conversations. Nezumi's soothing voice had brought him back to slumber, but it also had awakened him from his nightmares.

After five days Shion's fever had finally went down and his wake phases got longer and longer. Shion didn't suddenly fall asleep in the middle of his sentences anymore and Nezumi was able to leave him alone for a couple of hours without fearing the boy's condition could change for the worse. After all Nezumi had neglected his work while caring for Shion, even so the grey-haired male didn't want to tell the boy what exactly his occupation was. It made him a bit sad to know that even in this beautiful forest, where everyone could find a plenty of everything, money was very important for basic life necessities like clothes, candles, pottery, baskets, paper, shoes or soap. Even if it was possible to produce most of that things using the recourses of the forest, Shion couldn't imagine that Nezumi's superfiber cloth was self-made, just like the soap the grey-haired had used to wash Shion a couple of times in one of the ancient library's back rooms which was converted to use it as a simple bathroom, but without toilet. There was an easy trick to create something like soap in the woods by throwing some white ashes from a hardwood fire into the used frying pan after dinner. The lye in the ash in combination with the fat from the cooking would create a crude soap. So everything that was needed to create soap was lye from wood ashes and animal fat. But the soap Nezumi had used was actually fragrant, and looked as if it was machine-made, so it was probably imported. Even if Nezumi's people lived deep in the forest, they weren't underdeveloped. Nezumi's tribe lived in close touch with nature and cherished its treasures. Although the grey-haired boy was the only person he had met up to now, Shion was sure that all those people of Nezumi's tribe lived a very simple, but happy life. Even if they weren't able to use piped water or electricity, they had everything they needed to survive properly. And Shion missed all those luxury goods in no sense. He yawned silently and snoozed a little bit.

After a while the sound of heavy rain joined the howling wind. Shion opened his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. A storm came on and filled Shion with excitement. He loved all those clamorous noises. Suddenly a strong urge overcame the boy. He wanted to feel the raging wind; and he wanted to taste the sweet, delicious downpour. Almost without thinking, Shion placed the mice on his pillow, got up and made his way to the door shakily. Hamlet, Cravat and Tsukiyo protested in strongest terms, but the white-haired was unstoppable. Shion's three little guardians followed him, cheeping and screeching without a break – but it was too late. The ecologist was already outside in the torrential storm. He tilted his head back and raised his arms. Within seconds he was soaked to the skin. But he couldn't care less and just opened his mouth wide to swallow the droplets which flew into his throat. After a while it rained even harder and Shion was suddenly overcome by the irresistible temptation to strip stark naked. He wanted to enjoy his warm summer shower without those annoying, sticking clothes, so he got undressed and spread his arms out, knowing that not a soul was watching him. There was no human being far and wide, just all those exciting natural forces that Shion experienced first-hand. The boy slightly jumped a couple of times; enjoying the splashing sounds of his bare feet on the wet grass like a cheerful, little child.

He felt alive. He was alive.

"Woooooohooooooooo!"

His shout of delight flushed birds in the nearby treetops. The three little mice which were sitting on top of a little ivy-clad wall cringed and scurried under a big, wet ivy leaf. Shion faced them and started to laugh cheerfully. His wet white hair was sticking to his forehead and neck. He stroked it away, turned around and closed his eyes while yelling again. Once he opened his lids again he saw a dripping wet, silver-eyed beauty right in front of him. Nezumi, holding a paper bag in the one hand and a giant rhubarb leaf like an umbrella in the other hand, sized the little nudist up and raised one of his eyebrows. The left corner of his mouth switched slightly. Shion blinked a couple of times.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nezumi asked sharply.

Shion's eyes widened, but instead of being ashamed he seemed to be excited like a teeny meeting a superstar. In a fraction of a second he had pried the umbrella leave out of Nezumi's hand and started to inspect it with curiosity.

"Wow, a gunnera manicata, or giant rhubarb leaf. I didn't know something like that is growing here. Amazing!" He yelled totally excited and looked at the other boy with his enormous purple orbs which seemed to sparkle like a little gay glitter fairy. Nezumi's jaw dropped, he grabbed the leaf and ripped it up with his free hand and his teeth. Right now he needed to destroy something. Shion's eyes widened comically.

"No, my leaf!" He whined. Nezumi spit a piece of it on the wet grass and cleared his throat.

"Originally that was **my** leaf, you little thieve." The grey-haired answered, not knowing if he should be pissed or pleased because Shion's condition was better now. "Ah, I forgot to mention the whole forest is full of huge leaves. What a great surprise!" He said and pelted the naked boy with some of the rhubarb leave pieces. After that he took a deep breath. "Well, let's give it another shot. What are you doing here, noisy brat?"

"Who's a brat? I'm just a couple of month younger than you."

"We're worlds apart."

"That's nonsense!"

"It's not. I've definitely more life experience than you could ever handle." Nezumi said with a grin, stepped closer and grabbed Shion's chin with his forefinger and thumb to raise his head slightly. "Will you answer my questions now, my stubborn child?" He said in a woman's voice and gazed him directly in the eyes. Shion's purple irises flickered faintly while his cheeks turned slightly pink. Nezumi's disguised voice resembled Risu's adult voice so much it started to scare the boy.

"I… I took a shower." He finally answered.

"A shower?"

"Yes. A warm summer shower. I've never felt that free before!" Shion answered cheerfully and gave Nezumi one of his disarming smiles. The older grabbed his superfiber cloth and pulled it from his neck. He shoved the paper bag between his knees and held it like that. Using both of his hands, he wrapped Shion in the dark cloth. Then he rubbed the younger's cool shoulders a couple of times and fell silent for a moment, considering how to tell him the awful truth.

"Shion…" He started and faced one of the ruin walls for a moment. They were so much more interesting to look at right now. "I… You… Geez… I don't know how to begin." The young man whispered and rubbed the back of his head until single strands of dark grey hair slipped out of his tie. He breathed deeply and faced the boy once more.

"You can't leave this forest anymore. You're in a cage. God! It's... it's so hard to explain. Fuck…"

Shion closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

_I knew it. So you're real, Risu. You're real._

Nezumi gulped hard seeing him like that. "Didn't you listen, Shion? It's nothing to smile about!" He asked almost desperately. But the smaller boy just shook his head.

"It's alright, Nezumi. I already know about that. You don't need to try so hard."

The older boy furled his brows in total confusion. Shion knew about it? That wasn't possible. He had never mentioned it before and although Nezumi didn't know it for sure, he didn't think he was talking in his sleep about things like that.

"Eh? How come?"

Now it was Shion who had to consider a proper way how to tell Nezumi the truth. He really had thought about not telling Nezumi that he had met Risu, because he didn't want to make him sad or hurt him, but it wasn't good to keep something like that a secret. He took a deep breath and started to tremble a little.

"Risu told me..." Shion whispered, not able to look in Nezumi's eyes. He didn't want to see those beautiful grey lakes of silver with a hurt expression. But after a while he dared to look up, because Nezumi was unusually quiet. Shion's heart nearly skipped a beat and he expected the worst, but the other male's expression was just full of endless love and longing.

"Risu…" The older one said breathless. He couldn't believe that Shion had met her. It made him sad and happy at the same time, because it implied that a part of Risu still existed, even if she didn't live in this physical world anymore. The little sister he had talked to and embraced a couple of weeks ago had been just as real as the trembling boy in front of him; at least in his dreams. She wasn't completely gone and Nezumi figured out that she must have been in some kind of intermediate world. He didn't know for how long she had been there, but he remembered that she had told him she had planned to pick him up at that time. Although he had thought his guilty conscience had played a dirty trick on him, letting him hallucinate a scolding little sister, blaming him for hurting Shion so much although Nezumi owed his life to him.

Shion…

If Shion was able to meet her and talk to her, his soul must have been in Risu's world. Just thinking about that filled the grey-haired with fear and fright. Shion's life had been hanging by a thread and Nezumi had been on the verge of losing him forever, just like his family. He couldn't stand this thought. A small startled sound left Shion's still pale lips when Nezumi's arms wrapped around his body to pull him in a tight embrace. Nezumi buried his face in the younger's soaked shoulder. He trembled slightly. Shion didn't expect such a reaction and started to stroke Nezumi's back comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry…" The white-haired whispered after a while.

"There's no need to be sorry, Shion." Nezumi's voice was barely audible.

"There is! You two miss each other so much. It is so horribly heart wrenching. It… it hurts to see you like that. She's so small. And she cried. A… and you also were just a child back then. I… I can't stand it. I can't tell you how sorry I feel about that…" Shion murmured next to Nezumi's ear, while he felt the other's trembling breathe tickling his own. He continued to stroke Nezumi's wet back in slow circular motions and felt how the grey-haired tightened their embrace even more.

"Nezumi…" Shion whispered, cupping the back of Nezumi's head. His fingertips massaged his wet scalp slightly. "If you want to talk about her, I'll always be there for you." If Nezumi wanted to talk about Risu's death, if he wanted to ease himself, Shion would listen. He felt a slight movement and was sure Nezumi had nodded against his skin. "Well…" Shion added: "I can't leave anyway…" He chuckled slightly, although he actually was in no laughing mood. He had the affirmation now. The affirmation of a cruel truth…

"It hurts, huh?" Nezumi whispered and raised his head to look in Shion's face. His warm, slender hands cupped both of Shion's cheeks while amazing sparkling amethysts met liquid silver.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll never be able to meet them again. Your family… Your friends…" Nezumi explained calmly, gently stroking the angry red scar on the boy's left cheek. Shion had to go through a similar experience like Nezumi – he had to suffer a great loss. Even if Shion's friends and his mother weren't deceased like Nezumi's family, the boy had to spend a lifetime of thinking and worrying about them. Were they alright? Were they still alive and well? Shion would have to suffer an endless uncertainty, whereas Nezumi's loss was irretrievable. Both options were horrible.

"It's my fault…" Nezumi whispered, showing Shion the hurt expression in his astonishing silvery eyes the boy had feared to see the whole time…

_Don't look at me like that. _

_Don't, Nezumi! Don't!_

_It's not your fault. _

"I let you in the core. I don't know how that could happen, but I'm sure it was because I nearly died. You saved my life, but in return you had to suffer so much pain. And you've lost everything. I am grieved." He whispered and leaned his forehead against Shion's, still holding his face in both of his hands.

"Don't blame yourself, Nezumi." Shion answered and gazed in his eyes resolutely. "It was my own decision to go into the forest and it also was my own decision to help you. I don't regret it. Even if it hurt, even if it nearly killed me, and even if I've lost those near and dear to me…" The boy said and touched the dripping wet tip of Nezumi's nose with his own.

"Even though I'm glad I've met you…" His voice was nothing but a whisper, and yet Nezumi was able to feel Shion's breathe against his skin – wet and hot. The young man trembled slightly and buried his fingers deep in Shion's white curls as he leaned in to be closer. Shion's grip tightened as well and his long lashes rested beautifully on his pale cheeks. And suddenly the time seemed to stand still. The sounds of rain and wind were gone, leaving nothing but tranquility. All Nezumi could hear was the fast beating of his heart and Shion's slightly irregular breathing. And even though their lips were just a whisper apart, Nezumi could already feel the unknown electrifying sensation of their first feather-light encounter. The young man wanted more of that. But before Nezumi could intensify this pleasurable feeling the body in his arms lost all its tension in a split second.

Shion had fallen in a faint.

Nezumi held the lifeless body in his arms and looked at him terrified.

"Shion…" The confused grey-haired whispered. "Oi! Shion! What's wrong? Shion!" Panic sneaked into his voice while terrified silvereyes stared at the pale, unconscious boy. He shook him slightly. Three little mice left their hiding place and screeched just as horrified as their master. Fear overcame him… Second after second passed, and they felt like an eternity. But then – finally – Shion opened his eyes, although his body remained weak and limp. The sounds of wind and rain reappeared and Nezumi heaved a sigh of relief.

Hamlet, Tsukiyo and Cravat bounced around in excitement, happy and thankful that their new friend was still alive.

"Nezumi…?" Shion whispered and gulped slightly seeing how Nezumi's expression changed to angry, furious almost.

"I'm so–"

"You frigging idiot!" The grey-haired yelled with a pinkish blush on his cheeks. "You're still recovering! What the fuck are you doing outside in the rain all naked? Do you want to catch a cold, you dense shithead!"

Shion's eyes widened almost comically, especially when Nezumi started to remove his superfiber cloth around Shion's body just to wrap it around him anew – with the difference that his arms also where inside this time. Nezumi tightened the dark fabric around Shion within a few seconds, until he was totally captivated and unable to move; looking like an oversized, pretty confused white-head caterpillar.

"How can one single airhead be so immensely stupid? Such an unreasonable brat! What have I done to deserve this, huh?" Nezumi ranted at him as he threw him over his shoulder, carrying him and his soaked paper bag back to their underground room. The older boy didn't even dream of stopping his tirade while he threw Shion into his bed. While the boy was still in the air, Nezumi grabbed his cloth with one hand and pulled it towards himself with a strong jerk; causing the slim boy to pirouette and some little clouds of dust to appear from the piles of books which were nearly everywhere. A muffled yell left Shion's throat and he landed face down on the pillow. He didn't move for a moment and heard Nezumi swearing like a trooper. He seemed to be really pissed, and the boy couldn't figure out why, but he was used to the grey-haired's sudden mood changes. Even when Nezumi started to dry him off with a soft cloth, the older continued ranting and raving at him. After a while Shion sat up, took the towel out of Nezumi's hands and patted those silky grey bangs dry. He wrapped the cloth around the grey-haired's shoulders and used it to pull him closer towards himself. His lips met Nezumi's softly, just for a second, like the stroke of a butterfly wing. Once he moved back he saw a pair of stormy silver eyes gazing at him full of life, full of burning passion, although the rest of Nezumi's face was nearly emotionless. But at least he was finally quiet.

"Was that a 'thank you for everything' kiss?" He asked after a few seconds.

"No, it was a 'shut up' kiss." Shion retorted. "Seriously! Why are you so mad at me?" Shion just remembered that they got kind of close outside in the rain and that his heart had beat so fast that everything turned black after a while and he felt as if he was suffocating…

"You even dare to ask me why? Has something happened to that gifted brain of yours?"

"I don't get what you want."

"Get a grip on yourself and think properly, you idiot."

"You've lost me there." Shion answered.

"Geez, you're so hopeless. You're driving me nuts. Make an educated guess, Your Highness. It's because of that damned brainlessness of yours! You put me through all this trouble of nursing your royal ass back to health— and then you just go out in this fucking rain to catch your death! So don't give me this shit."

Shion stared at him with big eyes. Could it be that Nezumi was just _really_ worried about him? He rubbed the back of his head and grabbed some clothes to put them on. After all he was still naked, although he didn't care that much about it anymore. It was true. Nezumi had cared really selflessly for him and Shion had been so weak and hors de combat that he wasn't even able to do his bathroom deed alone. Especially shortly after his near death experience he had to rely on the grey-haired completely. There was no time for false shame.

"I just needed some fresh air. I haven't left this room for several weeks." Shion said calmly.

"You didn't just go to get a sniff! You were stark naked."

"Come on, it's pretty hot outside. The rain's warm, too."

"Weren't you afraid someone might see you? How embarrassing!"

"Ah, come on… You told me no one's coming here anyway. And in the end it was just you seeing me naked."

"**Just** me? I must be hearing things. Besides, it's not that I enjoy seeing you naked."

"Oh, my bad! And yet it was you who took every opportunity to touch my butt!"

"That's rich coming from you! Don't be so full of yourself. Like I would enjoy touching your bony ass. Where else should I touch you, huh? You were clinging to me like a baby monkey to its mother!" Nezumi retorted and blew a strand of grey hair out of his face.

Shion didn't even try to retort once more, he just smiled at the other boy and gazed at him with warm, glistening eyes. Nezumi's grey orbs widened slightly. He gulped hard. Shion confused him so much. He didn't even recognize himself anymore.

"Thank you, Nezumi. Thank you so much…" Shion whispered. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

The past weeks were very intense and nerve-wrecking for both boys. When he was younger, Shion had assisted a doctor in a local clinic in Lost Town from time to time. One thing he had noticed in those days was that severe illnesses brought families closer together. And now he knew that it was true. Both boys had seen each other in their most vulnerable state and both of them had escaped death narrowly. Nezumi was his lifeline and he was Nezumi's. Shion was sure there was an invisible closely intertwined thread between them. Maybe it was even fate…

Shion felt his eyes water, but just at that moment, Nezumi pinched Shion's nose between his forefinger and thumb, shaking it a little. A startled sound left the white-haired's throat.

"Aren't you embarrassed of yourself? How corny are you?" Nezumi asked with a soft voice.

"I'm not corny!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"And how!" The older snapped back while changing his wet clothes. Shion peered hard at him without even realizing it.

"Don't stare at me so boldly." Nezumi ranted and threw a little thing right against Shion's forehead. The white-haired let out a shocked little cry and screwed up his eyes.

"Aww, I didn't do anything!" The boy whimpered and opened one of his purple eyes, just to see a little capsule rolling across the floor. He bent down to pick it up.

"What's that?"

"A bomb!" Nezumi answered and narrowed his eyes to slits. "Well, obviously it's a capsule."

"Well then? Do I have to swallow it?"

"Of course not."

"Then what?"

"Is your brain out of use? Open it."

Shion did as he was told and opened the capsule to pull a little piece of paper out of it. His hands started to tremble once he realized it was a note.

"That's my mother's handwriting…" He whispered, his eyes scanning all those little neatly written letters.

"_Knowing that you are safe and alive is enough for me to keep going. Just follow your way, dear. I know we'll meet again. Never lose hope, Shion. K." _

Shion's eyes searched Nezumi's as he raised his head quickly.

"How did you manage to see my mother?"

Nezumi scratched the back of his head and turned aside while his cheeks obtained a faint pinkish color. He was embarrassed.

"Well, I though she should at least know you managed not to die. The mouse wanted to deliver it." Nezumi explained, while Cravat climbed up Shion's sleeve to sit on his shoulder. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks and he gently took the little pet in his hand.

"Thank you…" He whispered, cupping Cravat with both of his hands.

"Come on, don't you cry! Aren't you feeling awkward?"

Shion shook his head. Of course it moved him to tears that Nezumi had thought about Karan. Knowing that his mother wouldn't wait for him desperately or even crying took a load off his mind.

"But I'm really grateful. It must have been so difficult for you. You had to walk such a long way and then you also had to get past the wall. I guess you needed at least a week with your tiny feet. That's so inane! And you had to find my mom's bakery all alone. I hope you got a lot of cheese bread, Cravat."

"Cravat?"

The brown mouse squeaked softly.

"Ah yes, it's his name. The white one is Hamlet and the black one's name is Tsukiyo. They were sad because you didn't name them, Nezumi."

Hamlet and Tsukiyo were sitting on the coffee table and tilted their heads slightly. The both of them cheeped approvingly.

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows. "Who do you think you are? Don't name my mice!"

Shion chuckled a little. "Well, I know who I am. And it's already too late. Hamlet, Tsukiyo and Cravat like their names, right?"

The little mice squeaked happily and gamboled around.

"See?" The younger boy said triumphantly, holding his mother's little note tightly in his fist.

_That's why names are important. They bring happiness. _

_Yes. I also feel happy when you call my name and when I can call your name, Nezumi. _

_Nezumi…_

"You're such an idiot, Shion!" Nezumi grumbled.

But the ecologist just smiled.

* * *

Another week has passed and Shion's health condition got finally better. Every time Nezumi went out to work and Shion was alone at home he had tidied Nezumi's chaos a bit. There were so many books it was hard to find particular ones, so that the young man had decided to arrange all the titles in alphabetical order. Nezumi had been less than thrilled, fearing that he would never find his favorite books again. After all he had his very own specific arrangement system. But he also had to admit that it was nice to see the floor again and the extra living space wasn't that bad either. Additionally, Shion had found real treasures while cleaning everything up – another blanket, wooden cups and spoons, a heavy cast-iron frying pan, two dented metal buckets, an ancient gramophone and some records. It was probably the biggest treasure he had found, although it didn't work yet. But Shion knew that he would be able to repair it somehow, so he had hidden it again. He wanted to surprise Nezumi; because the boy was as sure as Elyurias or some other gods made little green apples that his gray-haired friend would love it.

Shion had also found a little basket, which turned out to be a perfect pet bed for Tsukiyo, Cravat and Hamlet; and he just had to add a little self-made pillow to make it comfortable for them. In Nezumi's opinion he spoiled the three of them rotten, but Shion thought it was the least he could do for the mice. After all they have told him they would go all the way to No. 6 again to deliver little letters to his mother. Shion wanted to take advantage of that opportunity, at least once in a while. Of course he didn't want to demand too much of those little guys, since they needed at least a week to go there and back. But they got really nice rewards from Karan and Shion afterwards, like warm cheese bread from Karan and a lot of affection from Shion's side. Tsukiyo had offered to deliver a note, so that Shion was able to tell his mom he was staying with Nezumi and that the forest was kind of magical, but those letters were just too small to explain everything properly. Karan was just glad that Shion wasn't alone. And both of them were thankful that they could stay in touch, even if it was just once in a while, and even if it was just a simple: "I'm still alive and well." That was already more than they could ask for.

Shion slammed the book he was reading shut and put it back on the shelf, like he did it at least a thousand times the past days. Of course he couldn't do otherwise but skim most of those way too interesting texts, even though the result of all this was that he got scolded by Hamlet who usually stayed home together with him, keeping him company. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and turned his face to the little white mouse.

"Come on, let's go outside."

The mouse agreed and jumped on the boy's shoulder. Shion closed the door and left the hideout. It was a sunny day, the sky was very blue and everything in this beautiful green land was in harmony with nature. Shion closed his eyes and let the gentle summer breeze caress his face, he listened to the sounds of the midsummer forest - birds singing, crickets chirping, the babbling brook, even the buzzing of mosquitoes, although he didn't like them that much. In comparison to Nezumi, Shion nearly got eaten by them each night. He made his way to the little spring and washed his face and arms to get rid of a few layers of dust. Afterwards he took a couple of large gulps of the amazingly fresh water, directly out of his cupped hands. He splashed a little bit of water at Hamlet afterwards, just a few droplets, and laughed due to the tiny animal's furious squeaking.

"Ah come on! It's just water. And it's pretty hot. Don't make such a fuss."

Shion laughed once more, but stopped instantly as he saw a falcon on the opposite site of the spring, just a bit more than an arm's length away from him. The bird tilted its head and set its sight on Hamlet.

"Hamlet!"

Shion caught on pretty quickly and grabbed the mouse, hiding it in both of his cupped hands.

"You'll be sorry if you do what I think you plan on doing!" The ecologist said and unfortunately, he ended up being right. The bird attacked him like a lightening. Razor sharp claws dug into the light skin of Shion's lower arms and the pointed bill tried to get the little white tidbit out of Shion's hands. The boy flailed his arms, trying to get rid of the crazy falcon.

"What's wrong with you? Go away! Leave me alone, you stupid poultry!"

"Uzu!" An old sonorous voice yelled as sharp as a kitchen knife. Instantly the bird let up on Shion and raised itself into the air just to land on an outstretched gloved hand. The boy lifted his head and saw an old, hunchbacked woman coming out of the bushes. She had deep wrinkles and carried a walking stick in her other hand, and although it was a warm day she was wearing a long slate blue dress and a black cloak, which hood covered her eyes. Nonetheless Shion could see her long off-white hair, as two waist-long strands framed her raddled looks.

"Did my falcon harm you? I smell blood." The old woman said hoarsely and limped a few steps until she reached the boy. "I am grieved." Without hesitation she took Shion's arms in her old hands and pulled a little bottle out of her pocket. She pulled the cork out of it with a plop and poured the whole content of the bottle, a bilious green tincture, right on Shion's injured forearms. The boy gave a wince of pain. It burned horribly.

"Aww, what are you doing?" He yelled and backed away from her. "I don't want to get poisoned again!"

"I would never poison a young boy." The old woman answered and chuckled slightly. "As my way of apology I just wanted to treat your injuries."

"Treat?" Shion asked bewildered. A pungent smell reached the boy's nostrils. "Is this vinegar?" But there was a hint of something else in it. He raised his burning arms and sniffed at them, still holding Hamlet safe in both of his hands. "Wait, I think there are thyme, sage, rosemary and lavender in it. Rosemary contains camphor, a really strong anti-microbial. Lavender also has antibacterial compounds. And they are even more concentrated than in those chemical components used in cleansers. Sage contains natural phenol and thyme thymol, which is able to kill staphylococcus and salmonella. So this is a disinfectant!"

The old woman was speechless, but after a while she cleared her throat. "I told you that I would never poison a young boy."

"But you poured vinegar on my wounds!"

"My bad." She chuckled slightly. "Don't be pathetic. You are a man after all, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

"May I ask your name, boy?"

"Uhm, yes. My name is Shion."

"Shion— so your name is aster! What a beautiful light-purple flower. Not only for a wonderful decoration, but they also contain very effective health benefits. Some of them are an excellent aromatic nervine, or they help to ease rheumatism, nervous debility, headache, stomach pain, dizziness; the most kinds of asters can be used internally and externally. What an interesting flower. And what an uncommon name for a Mao…"

_Mao? So the Forest people are called like that! _

Shion blinked a couple of times, open-mouthed. Hearing all this stirred his blood.

"Who are you?"

The old woman paused for a moment, but then she finally raised her head, looking at Shion with milky white eyes, making Shion cringe once more. She was completely blind.

"I am just an old witch selling herbal tinctures." The old woman said with a faint smile, wrinkling her face even more. She raised her hand, causing the falcon to fly away and took the leather glove off. Her hands were soft and boney and peppered with dozens of brown age spots_, _her fingernails were long and sharp. Her forefinger and thumb touched Shion's chin slightly, just like Nezumi did it a couple of times before.

"You should come and visit me, my boy. You are not fully recovered yet. I can tell that you are still suffering from the late effects of Elyurias' strong venom."

A startled sound left Shion's throat.

"H… How do you know all of that?" The young ecologist stammered confused.

"Eyes are not the only way to see, Shion." The old woman said, smiling mystically. "I have my ways." She turned around and laughed quietly.

"I also could need an assistant. Of course it will be profitable for you, my boy. Not only concerning your internal injuries." The old woman said and chinked the money in her pockets. "You will find my modest little cottage when you follow the river upstream until you reach an ancient oak. If you are interested in my offer, visit me anytime. But leave your little friend at home if you don't want him to be eaten." She added and disappeared into the forest, leaving a baffled white-haired boy behind.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. Nezumi was asleep, but the boy next to him wasn't able to slumber as well. He couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with the mysterious old woman. Actually Shion wanted to ask Nezumi about her, but when he returned back home, the older boy was already asleep, even though it wasn't even dark outside. Shion wondered if he should leave the bed to him, since it was way too small for two people. Maybe it was his fault that Nezumi felt so exhausted. But he didn't want him to get angry again; maybe he should wait until his body stopped aching. Then he could still start to sleep on the couch. He also wondered if he should search an own place to stay. After all he couldn't assume that Nezumi would let him live in his underground room forever. Probably he had already overstayed his welcome and Shion didn't even know how he should return Nezumi's hospitality some day. The least he could do was cleaning or hunting for berries, other fruits and forest vegetables. Maybe working for the old lady wasn't a bad idea, since he couldn't be a drain on Nezumi's pocket forever.

Shion groaned when Nezumi's elbow hit his side. The grey-haired young man was a horrible sleeper. It happened more than often that Nezumi flailed his arms around and slapped him, he also kicked him and sometimes he even shoved him against the wall or pushed him out of bed. The boy rubbed the hurting spot and started to scratch his itchy arms and his neck afterwards. Nezumi's ear twitched slightly, hearing those unpleasant scraping sounds. He grumbled and turned around to shove the other boy out of bed with his backside.

"Wa… wait!" The white-haired gave a shout and landed on the ground with a loud thump. He contorted his face, clenching his teeth. A white-knuckled hand still clung to the sheets. Nezumi opened his eyes and turned around to look down to Shion tiredly. But once he saw the boy's pained expression he sat up straight and lifted him back onto the mattress.

"Are you alright, Shion? Don't tell me it still hurts…" Nezumi said a bit worried. The other one didn't seemed to be in pain the last few days, so he had assumed Shion was finally completely over it and just a bit weak, which wasn't a wonder after wandering around aimlessly for about four of five weeks, just to be nearly killed afterwards. Nezumi sighed and stroked Shion's cheek gently.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! Geez, you always have a surprise in store... Not!" Nezumi grumbled and stroked his own hair out of his face. "You're always sorry. Quit overusing the term, Shion, especially when it's not your fault. You might be a mastermind, but your linguistic abilities are more than horrible."

"But I **am** sorry. I mean, I don't want to become a burden to you." The white-haired answered. "Although I already am, I guess."

"What a stubborn child." Nezumi rolled his eyes. "Listen. Don't worry about something like that. You can stay as long as you want. When you saved me you shared everything you had on hand with me." Shion didn't even know how much that fact had impressed the grey-haired, who had lived nearly alone for 10 long years. No one had cared a rotten nut for him, but this boy had shared so much warmth and care with a completely stranger that it had lacerated Nezumi's frozen heart. Shion had given him so much without expecting anything, he would never be able to make good for the boy's generosity and warm-heartedness.

"But that was obvious. I couldn't let you die."

"You don't understand anything. Something like that isn't taken for granted." Nezumi said and placed his hand right on Shion's mouth which wanted nothing more than answer back again. "Give it a bone. And no arguments! You'll stay right here, got it?"

Shion nodded. Nezumi smiled faintly. "Good boy." He added and patted Shion's stomach slightly, shrinking back once he saw Shion's pained expression again.

"You okay? Is it that bad? I'm starting to worry…"

"Ah, it's alright. I've met an old blind woman today. She was a bit scary and her falcon tried to eat Hamlet, but don't worry, I've protected him!" Shion said enthusiastically and nodded several times to give utterance to his statement. Hamlet raised his head and looked out of the pet bed tiredly, squeaked approvingly and went back to sleep. Seeing this, Shion chuckled. "Aww, that was so cute right now! Have you seen this, Nezumi?" The boy asked amused, but winced slightly once Nezumi stroked the scratches on his arms lovingly as a silent thank you.

"Yeah." He said softly. He was lying on his side, his bended arm on the pillow while his hand supported his way to heavy head. The other hand still caressed the white-head's arm and his liquid silver eyes gazed at the boy in front of him; sparkling slightly in the dim light of the kerosene lamp. Shion blushed, hoping that Nezumi wouldn't see it.

"S… she told me that she could treat me and she also offered me a job. I could learn more about plants. She had an herbal disinfectant and I would like to learn how to make something like that."

"If you don't mind working for an old hag, it should be fine. But I can tell you she's like a slave driver."

"You know her?"

"Of course I know her. Everyone knows everyone here. It's not like in your megapolis."

"I see. She's not dangerous then, isn't she?"

"Maybe she could poison you, but I think even you could gain advantage over an about 200 year old grandma."

"She's not 200 years old, Nezumi!" Shion said with narrowed eyes.

"Wanna bet?" The older asked laughingly and stroked Shion's arm upwards, also touching his mosquito bites.

"No!" Shion answered and started to scratch his arm again.

"Mosquito bites?"

"Yes, everywhere! I'm dying!" Shion said and sat up to scratch his neck, back and arms furiously.

"Something like that isn't going to kill you." The grey-haired said and sat up as well, stripping Shion down to take a look at his torso. "Oh wow, they really seem to like you." He said and touched the boy's bony back with his flat palm. His skin felt incredibly hot.

"Don't scratch, it's just getting worse. I'll get a wet washcloth for you" Nezumi said and got up, but before his feet could touch the ground Shion was up as well and made his way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

The ecologist turned around and opened the door. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Now? It's in the middle of the night! Are you crazy?"

"Huh? No one's here to scold us. There's no night curfew like in No. 6. We can do whatever we want! It's like I said a couple of days ago. We're free!" Shion said, smiled and made his way outside, heading for the nearby little lake. He stripped his pants and underwear unceremoniously while walking and chuckled as he heard Nezumi's quick steps following him.

"Even if there's no one, you just can't go out all alone in the middle of the night to take a bath. Got it?" Nezumi grumbled and collected Shion's clothes which were scattered nearly every way and placed them on a close by tree trunk. The boy was already in the water which glittered beautifully in the moonlight. Nezumi gazed at the slender boy who was illuminated in white glow and listened to the quiet sounds in the stillness of the night: The calm dabbling of the boy in the water, the sounds of rustling leaves in the night wind and the fast beating of his own heart.

"Nezumi! Come here to me! It's so refreshing." Shion yelled and waved.

"No! Come out! Right now!"

"Don't chicken out."

Nezumi took a deep breath and started to strip as well, but in comparison to Shion he left his underwear on. He walked into the water and began to make his way in the white-haired's direction, he disappeared in the lake, just to appear again right behind the bathing boy. Nezumi stroked the wet, sticking hair out of his face and positioned himself. Shion was right. The water was wonderful, but that fragile moonlit body in front of him was more than that – it was stunningly beautiful. Two large hands scooped up cool water and splashed it over Shion's back and his gorgeous neck. The older boy bit his lip as he placed his cold hands on Shion's small shoulders, making him cringe slightly.

"Nezumi?" The boy whispered as he felt the other boy's fingertips on his upper arms. They wandered gently downwards and soon thin but at the same time incredibly strong arms embraced his slim torso from behind. Shion felt Nezumi's bare chest and stomach against his back and blushed slightly. But it was nice to feel the grey-haired beauty's skin.

"Shion…" Nezumi's low voice answered hoarsely, causing him to turn around in the older boy's strong arms, placing his own hands on Nezumi's shoulder blades. Trembling fingertips stroked the naked skin while sparkling purple eyes met shining silver. Shion blushed even more seeing the long-haired beauty in the moonlight as well. He raised his arms and bit his seductive glossy bottom lip while he let Nezumi's beautiful hair down and soon his hands were busily stroking those amazingly silky wet strands out of the young man's face.

Nezumi smiled softly and nearly stared in his face, memorizing every millimeter of it. Then he slowly lowered his head, tilting it slightly. Shion was close. He was so close he could even feel his incredibly fast heartbeat against his skin, just like he felt the younger's hot trembling breath against his lips. Shion's eyes fluttered closed and Nezumi finally closed the gap between the two of them. It was a gentle and innocent kiss; and it wasn't enough. Both boys wanted more. Their embrace tightened and their lips met and parted again and again, more courageous with every touch, so fervently and so hungrily that it was nearly unbearable to let go of each other. So their kisses lasted, and the moon was their only witness…

* * *

_To be continued_


	6. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

Hello dear readers! Two weeks have passed again and I'm back with a new chapter. How time flies! Or I'm just getting old. (^^°)

Thank you so much for your comments, following and liking the story. And I really hope you'll like the latest chapter as well.

**Reviews to Master** – Thank you so much for all those comments. I've answered your questions in a separate PM. X3

**Yuneyn** – Special thanks to you for your motivation and that I can always talk to you about stuff like that! :3 *gives you a little naked Nezumi fairy*

Well, let's get started.

**Warning:**

This chapter contains mature (boy x boy) content. That's why I had to change the rating to "M". There will definitely be more of that kind of content in later chapters! X3

And as always – I'm still no native English speaker, so please ignore my stupid grammatical mistakes… or tell me so that I can correct it. Thanks. ^^ Have fun.

See you again in two weeks.

* * *

**Moonlight**

Pale blue moonlight glowed in the night, covering the leafy canopies of the forest and the two tightly entangled bodies bathing in the crystal clear lake water. A fresh night breeze moved the treetops gently and caressed the wet moonlit skin of those whose longing for each other had reached a point where the outburst of their emotions was inevitably. Their lips met again and again, and Nezumi's kisses gave Shion more pleasure than he had ever known before, and more that he had ever expected. They were a mixture of tenderness, longing and so much more – sometimes gentle and sweet, sometimes aggressive and with wild, flaming passion.

After a seemingly endless while their lips parted and both boys regarded each other like a painting; as if they were under a spell. Shion's trembling hand caressed silky dark grey hair and made its way to the soft skin of the older male's cheeks, which was even paler than usually. The gentle touch of cautious fingertips caused thick black lashes to flutter closed for a second to hide those magnificent glass cages filled with shining liquid silver. Nezumi opened his eyes again, and his irises resembled a glowing fire, blazing up when he felt the hot and cold shivers of excitement caused by the young man he held so tightly in his arms. Curious slender fingers started to examine every centimeter of skin they could reach: Nezumi's delicate neck, his strong and yet so slim shoulders and upper arms and his finely chiselled back muscles. But when Shion found a palm sized rough spot on the older one's smooth skin he gazed at the grey-haired worriedly.

"A scar?" Shion whispered breathless and used the possibility to inhale the fresh night air deeply. Nezumi cupped Shion's cheeks.

"Yeah. But who cares right now?" Nezumi answered in a low voice and looked deep into Shion's gorgeous purplish orbs. They looked like gems, like beautiful amethysts, and they had a luscious violet color which was breathtaking and vibrant, even in the bluish moonlight. Nezumi used his thumb to sweep across Shion's tempting full lips, while his other hand wandered under the boy's chin to tilt it upward. Nezumi closed his eyes and kissed the tip of Shion's nose, then his cheekbone, and thus the head of the boy's seductive red snake which curled around his lithe body. Incredibly long white lashes lowered over the boy's exotic eyes, feeling Nezumi's hot breath and his soft lips against the sensitive scarred skin. A little moan left his slightly parted lips; and it surprised the boy who had never experienced such closeness and intimacy before, causing him to back away from the other man who aroused so many unknown, overwhelming feelings in him. It was nearly too much to handle.

"Don't…" Nezumi whispered hoarsely; and his elegant hands tangled in Shion's soft white hair to pull him closer again, locking their mouths in another, very gently kiss. He moved his lips lightly against the younger boy's, and after a while he slowly swept his tongue along the inside of Shion's lower lip. Soft nibbles followed and once the white-haired opened his mouth to let out another quiet moan, Nezumi used the opportunity and slid the tip of his tongue inside Shion's mouth, gently moving it against the boy's with light, darting motions. Shion responded a little bit clumsily, but nevertheless it didn't need much time until their tongues danced with each other in perfect harmony.

Nezumi's arms wandered around Shion's slender waist. It was a tight embrace, because he wanted to feel him. He wanted to feel his skin, the slightly flinches of Shion's scarce muscles against his own, the beating of Shion's heart. He even felt Shion's nether regions against his own, although there was still the wet fabric of Nezumi's briefs between their trembling bodies. Of course their kisses weren't inefficacious, since both of them were more than aroused. Nezumi gasped silently.

Closer.

He wanted to be closer. One of his hands wandered downwards, feeling every single of Shion's ribs. This boy was so thin, and yet was his skin so smooth and soft that it was nearly criminal. Shion was so tempting, he was more tempting that anyone. Nezumi wanted more. And while he longed to rush forward, he told himself again and again that he had to proceed slowly. Shion was still not completely fine and of course he didn't want to frighten him as well.

"Hm" Shion let out, and as if hypnotized, Nezumi found himself lightly stroking those amazingly soft and small butt cheeks with both of his hands. They were cute and round, just like a little apple and the young man couldn't help but knead them properly. Their lips parted and the younger moved his upper body slightly backwards to look into Nezumi's eyes, who gazed back lasciviously.

"Nezumi…" The young ecologist breathed, and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Nezumi's briefs without any prior warning. Nezumi's heart skipped a beat and his eyes lit. He wanted it! Shion wanted it, too. Without thinking the grey-haired beauty relinquished his hold on the other boy, earning a heart-breaking whimper. Nezumi raised his head and smiled encouraging while he got rid of his briefs quickly, letting them sink to the bottom of the lake. Shion gulped as his eyes scanned Nezumi in his whole stunning magnificence – his finely-chiselled moonlit features and his body, which was even more beautiful than an ancient ivory statuette.

"Shion…" Nezumi whispered in a seductively and low voice, wading through the water to get closer to the other male. Reaching him, he encircled his arms around him once more and led him to the shore. Shion stumbled every now and then, because Nezumi forced him to walk backward, but he held him in his strong grip so that it was nearly impossible for him to fall. Nezumi headed for a certain spot on the stony beach, a spot which was sandy and thus more comfortable than the rest of the shore. He laid him down on the rare blackish sand; while the lower half of his body was still in the warm lake water which washed around his slightly trembling legs softly.

Nezumi, kneeling right next to him in the shallow water, smiled softly and let his long fingers brush Shion's left leg in a gentle manner to calm him down. His fingertips stroked across smooth creamy pale skin followed by the slightly rough one of the boy's meandering red scar. He followed the crimson path upwards and let his warm hand rest on Shion's flat belly, looking at the handsome boy right in front of him. Snowy white hair was splayed on the dark sand beneath his head, and he looked so fragile and yet beautiful with his warm sparkling orbs and the light blush dusted across his cheeks. Nezumi couldn't resist but bent forward to kiss those exquisite full lips again, and while Shion's hands got hopelessly lost in Nezumi's silken strands, the older started to breathlessly kiss all over Shion's body – his neck, his collarbone, Shion's quickly raising and falling chest and of course those lovely pale pink buds which were so inviting. The grey-haired enclosed one of it with his lips to suck it slightly until a quiet moan left Shion's parted lips. His head was thrown back, his eyes covered by his long white lashes and he started to move his torso rhythmically against Nezumi's pleasure giving touches, while the older one's lips and tongue traced down along the scar which coiled around the younger's slender frame like an angry scarlet serpent. His mouth bypassed the indentation of the boy's navel, but the fingers which followed the way of Nezumi's lips dipped into it until the silver-eyed male had to let go of it to continue following his crimson path. He finished the journey of his lips with another kiss right on Shion's ankle. The boy gasped, opened his clouded eyes and turned his head, fixing Nezumi's liquid silver for a second until the taller lifted Shion's foot over his head to kneel between his legs. He spread them wide and blushed seeing the boy like that. Shion followed suit and quickly sat up to throw his arms around Nezumi's shoulders, pulling him down and on top of his body. A startled sound left the grey-haired's lips and he quickly supported his bodyweight by positioning his underarms on the right and left of Shion's head. He didn't want to crush him, after all Shion was in pain just a short time ago. But it was hard for the older to control himself. The hands resting next to Shion's head started to caress those lovely white curls slightly, and Nezumi's head dipped low to kiss him again, while Shion's warm hands fondled his shoulder blades and the back of his head. After a while, Nezumi's supporting legs started to tremble and he had to lower his pelvis, not considering that it definitely was about to encounter Shion's…

Skin met skin, and heated flesh touched heated flesh – it was almost like electricity that shocked both of them. Every place where they came in contact with the other burned and prickled. Breathes quickened and they kissed hungrily as Nezumi started to rub their bodies against each other. Shion squirmed and writhed underneath the other boy, wrapped his legs around his pelvis and pulled him down onto him. He moaned into his mouth, and felt his own private parts rub against Nezumi's. He arched his back and Nezumi pulled him closer, unable to stop now. Pure dopamine flooded through their bodies and they could feel nothing else but each other: Their moans, irregular breathes, hot touches, frantic movements and all the other sensations they shared in this very special moment...

It felt good. It felt so incredibly good for both of them; and finally, after weeks of suffering Shion felt nothing but pleasure instead of pain.

Nezumi's rhythm started to become slightly erratic after a while until it was too much to handle for the white-haired. He couldn't bear these overpowering feelings anymore; his whole body tensioned and caused the older to stop. Nezumi looked worried in Shion's face, but before he could even open his mouth to ask him if he was alright Shion found relief – the older could feel it warm and sticky against his stomach and chest. Nezumi watched the other boy's reactions fascinated; the blush on his cheeks, his narrowed eyes, the little wrinkle between his eyebrows and once the waves of his pleasure seemed to fade away slowly, the boy turned his head to face Nezumi. He gazed into his eyes with his gentle amethysts, tucking some of Nezumi's hair behind his ear. He smiled slightly and started to move his hips again. He wanted his friend to feel good as well. Five fingertips caressed Nezumi's cheek, then made their way downwards to stroke Nezumi's chest and his stomach, just to slid between their bodies. But surprisingly, a simple touch was enough let the other boy fall over the edge with a loud groan. Mesmerized, Shion watched the other boy's face and let the back of his hand rest against Nezumi's clenching stomach muscles while he still panted heavily. After a while, Nezumi collapsed on top of Shion, although his arms still supported his weight. He didn't want to hurt him. He never wanted to hurt him again. It was a silent vow he made to himself in this very moment… To swear his oath, he kissed the other boy again, gently but passionately. One kiss followed the other, warm hands caressed soft skin and beautiful hair; and both boys needed hours to clean up and go back home.

But then, finally, they cuddled together in Nezumi's old but comfortable bed, sharing the one or another little peck until a deep restful slumber embraced the closely entangled bodies tightly.

* * *

"Ow!"

A sharp pain in his left earlobe let Nezumi start up from his peaceful sleep. Tsukiyo cheeped and climbed up his master's shoulder to sit on his chest.

"What the heck! Why did you bite me?"

_Squeak, squeak! Squeak!_

"What? That's none of your damn business!" Nezumi hissed, not really answering Tsukiyo's question why Shion and he had needed so much time to return to their hideout last night. But when awareness hit him right in the guts, his stormy silver eyes widened. Rapidly he turned his face to the still stark naked boy next to him. Shion was fast asleep, and his long lashes rested beautifully on his ivory cheeks. Nezumi's eyes trailed off to gaze at the boy's raspberry-colored full lips which were slightly open as the sleeping boy deeply breathed in and out. He snored barely audible and Nezumi couldn't help but think that it was really cute.

_Cute? What's wrong with me? _

Nezumi shook his head hastily to bring himself to his senses, but it was impossible to shake off his current confusion. He gripped his bangs and pulled them hard.

_What did you do to me? You messed me up! You totally messed me up. What the fuck happened last night? We were so close. Too close. This… this must never happen again!_

_But it felt good. It felt right._

Nezumi's breathe quickened, his heart rate increased and nearly every muscle in his body tensed up on alert. His face frowned.

_No! It didn't! He has casted a spell on me!_

His flickering eyes wandered to the slumbering boy next to him once more, and Nezumi still felt Shion's warm hands on his bare skin or tangled in his hair. He still felt those lovely lips right on his own. Shion's voice still echoed in his mind – his little moans and his heavy panting. He still heard him whispering his name; trembling, excited, seductive…

_I feel so weird! I don't want that, damnit! _

_He's killing me! _

All those unknown emotions overpowered the young man and panic spread through his whole being until the feeling permeated him completely. Hurriedly he stood up to get dressed in the tangerine light of the kerosene lamp. His eyes were glued to Shion's silhouette the whole time.

_Please, don't wake up! Don't wake up now._

Nezumi turned around and left quickly but soft-footed. Tsukiyo followed him worriedly and hurried through the grass towards the stream bank, jumping on a little boulder while Nezumi's head was completely underwater. The black mouse panted for breath and tilted his tiny head seeing thousands of airbubbles ascending to the surface. Then, finally, Nezumi raised his head and took a deep breath.

Tsukiyo squeaked. It sounded as if he was scolding his master.

"I'm fine." Nezumi said and faced his little companion, but Tsukiyo's grape-colored eyes pierced him.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not acting weird."

Tsukiyo cheeped in disbelief. He knew his master very well. When Tsukiyo was still a little baby, Nezumi had found him nearly dead close to the ruins. The mouse knew that he was just alive thanks to his master – the young man in whose eyes he could see so much solitude and sadness. Tsukiyo had decided to stay by his side, just like Cravat and Hamlet did once the two joined their little mouse family. The mice loved Nezumi and the boy sure had a special aura that attracted the three of them. They were able to understand each other, even without words. And that Shion was able to talk to them as well was like a miracle. Generally, Shion joining their collecting life was the best thing that could ever happen. His presence was enough to change the dark and cold atmosphere in Nezumi's underground room into a warm and cozy home, into a place everyone yearned to return to and into a place where someone was awaiting and welcoming Nezumi when his work was done. Shion was like the sun – he had brought light in the midst of the deepest darkness.

But right now Tsukiyo could see so much confusion in Nezumi's eyes that he feared that something horrible had happened. The mouse squeaked a couple of times. Nezumi sighed slightly and stroked his wet bangs out of his face.

"We didn't quarrel." Nezumi answered and added a nearly silent: "Quite the contrary…"

The silver-eyed man closed his beautiful orbs just to see the white-haired in his mind's eye, looking at him so incredibly gently, so full of…

"Love…" Nezumi whispered.

_Could it be that I…?_

He shook his head a couple of times, stood up and brushed some dirt off his knees. The long-haired breathed deeply and patted his cheeks several times.

"I guess I calmed myself…" He said to Tsukiyo. "I just need some time to think about all the things that have happened in the last few weeks." Nezumi had been living in a lonesome rut for such a long time that he already had forgotten about other people's warmth. The last time he had held another human in his arms was when his little sister died. How often did he tell himself that he didn't need closeness, that he wasn't that weak and that he felt the best when he was all alone and free to do anything he wanted to! But in the end, all the things he did were working, reading and wandering through the forest.

And yet Nezumi clung to life.

He loved it to see the first snowflake in winter, the first green leaf in spring and the taste of crystal-clear delicious water. He loved to read stories about love and dramatic and passion; and he loved piping hot soup.

And although he had always told himself that he didn't need human closeness, he had started to enjoy the feeling of Shion's warm body against his own when they shared Nezumi's way too small wooden bed. It was a nice feeling to be needed.

Indeed Shion was like the sun – warm and gentle, but he also was like a hurricane. He came into Nezumi's life without a warning and turned everything upside down. Albeit, when Nezumi tried to put himself in Shion's shoes, he himself had to be the hurricane, because it was Shion's life which had changed more dramatically.

Shion…

"Are you just as confused as me, Shion? I've never felt like that before. Never in my whole life..."

* * *

It was rattling and clattering, crackling and rumbling. Two tired purple eyes fluttered open, slowly and very arduously. Everything was blurry, but after a while the still sleepy boy was able to see Nezumi's slender silhouette. The older boy busily arranged pottery, glasses and rustling paper bags. He was with his back to Shion, so that the white-haired was sure Nezumi didn't notice he was awake now. Last night's events came into Shion's mind like a lightning, causing the pale boy to blush right up to the ears. Embarrassment spread through his whole body and he tried to ban those certain thoughts from his mind quickly. Once again he faced Nezumi's slim but muscular back. Maybe it was no big deal for the other male. But Shion was totally flustered. And he didn't know what to say or what to do. He was scared. Did something change between them? Didn't they destroy their fresh and still fragile friendship with something like that?

His heart raced and he had a feeling as if there were butterflies in his stomach. Albeit those butterflies seemed to have pretty sharp teeth, just to bite him every now and then. Quietly and secretly, Shion stood up and dressed himself quickly; flinching once he heard Nezumi's mocking voice cutting through the air like a sharp knife.

"Did you have a good sleep, Your Majesty?"

"Y…ya…" Shion stammered, feeling nothing but relief. Nezumi seemed to act quite normally.

"Haven't you got a properly working tongue in your head?" Nezumi asked amused and turned around to face the blushed boy. He stood up to place some apples, bread and carrots on the table. A strange feeling spread through Shion's being, piercing his heart. Maybe last night really wasn't a big deal to Nezumi… Maybe he was the only one who was confused and irritated? And maybe, yes, maybe he was the only one who felt drawn to the other boy…

"I have one. What are you doing?" Shion asked as normally as he could manage.

"Now your eyes aren't working properly, huh? As you can see I'm restocking groceries."

"Of course. How could I overlook that? Shame on me!" Shion retorted.

"A fault confessed is half redressed."

"Do we have lame proverb-time now?"

"Guard your tongue. I'm just doing this for your royal well-being." Nezumi answered, causing Shion to blink several times in confusion.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'll leave you all alone for a couple of days and you've never visited the market place before, so I can't leave you here without something to eat."

"What? Why?"

"Why! Why! You're like a broken record. Geez, I've got work to do."

"But normally you don't need several days for it."

"It's other work. I have to leave the core. So it's different. But it's none of your business anyway, got it?"

Shion sighed and looked down at his feet. After a while a gentle hand stroked his white curls and his scarred cheek. He leaned against Nezumi's palm and closed his eyes.

"I'll be back in three days. I promise." The grey-haired whispered, earning a slight nodding.

"Why don't you go and visit Youba? Didn't you say she'll be able to heal the body of yours?"

Shion blinked once again. "You-ba?"

"The old woman you've met yesterday!"

"Oh!"

"I'll take you there. I have to go in the same direction anyway."

"Okay! Thanks." Shion said cheerfully and smiled sweetly, causing Nezumi's cheeks to gain a slight pinkish color. To prevent Shion from seeing it, he stood up and grabbed Shion's backpack.

"I've taken the liberty of borrowing your bag. Hope that's fine with you..."

"Yeah. Of course."

"Thanks."

Both boys left the underground room and the ivy-clad ruins behind, continued their way slightly downhill through the forest, then over a small meadow and again through the woods for a while, always following the little river. It didn't take that long until Shion and Nezumi reached the ancient oak, just like the old woman had told him the day before.

"Impressive, huh?" Nezumi said seeing Shion's expression once he spotted the mighty tree. "When I was a kid, my father told me that this tree is already about seven hundred years old."

"Wow!" Shion said, nearly speechless and not able to look away. At least until he felt Nezumi's hand right on his shoulder. He turned his head a little to face the taller man and blushed seeing his amazing silver-eyes and charming smile.

"Come one. We're almost there."

Shion nodded and sighed quietly. That also meant that they had to separate soon. He didn't want to let him go, even though Shion was completely fine without Nezumi when he had strayed through the forest all alone for several weeks. But now he couldn't imagine living here without Nezumi, even if it was just for three days.

"Are you sure you want to go into the lion's den?"

"Huh?"

"I mean the witch's cottage."

"She's not really a witch, right?" Shion asked, a bit uncertain about the whole situation. It wasn't the first time he had experienced nonscientific events in this forest. Elyurias and Risu were the best examples. Shion couldn't trust his own knowledge anymore.

"Of course she is!" Nezumi answered and raised his arms and moved his finger like a witch using magic to stir her potion. "Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble." The boy continued in a disguised voice. He used his superfiber cloak like a hood which casted dark shadows on his face.

"She will unhinge her jaw and swallow you head first, om nom nom!" He added, amused that Shion lost all the color in his face.

"Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake; eye of newt, and toe of frog, wool of bat, and tongue of dog, adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg, and howlet's wing, for a charm of powerful trouble, …"

"…like a hell-broth boil and bubble… [1]" An old, scary voice let out a startled sound once he saw the old woman appear behind Nezumi,mumbling with a dreamy, ghastly smile on her face. He took a few steps backwards and stumbled across a stone, landing on his butt.

Nezumi tried to choke his laughter and helped him to get on his feet again.

"Calm down, will you?"

"What was that?" Shion asked confused, patting his own butt to brush off the dirt.

"What was what?"

"That magic spell."

"Haven't you read Macbeth yet? I thought you wanted to read every Shakespeare book you can find in the bookshelves."

"Yes, but not all at once."

"Read it while I'm gone. When I come back I want you to know everything about it. I'll test you then."

"Are you sure you're alright? You've no say in the matter. I'm reading what I want to read." Shion said with narrowed eyes. That really was the limit.

"Uh, snappish! Geez, they hit puberty way too fast!" Nezumi answered and let out a hammy sigh. Shion wanted to give him an answer, but a little raspy cough caused both boys to stop their conversation. They turned around to face the old woman who obviously felt a little bit ignored.

"Can't you hear we're talking, old hag?" The grey-haired said rudely, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Nezumi!" Shion screeched and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"No need to bow, Shion. She can't see you anyway."

"I can see more than enough, you cheeky rascal." Youba answered and clobbered Nezumi unerringly using her cane – a natural but sanded piece of wood with a beautiful texture, decorated with a few of her falcon's feathers.

"Ow! Don't use violence on me!"

"That is what comes of it. Such a naughty boy..." The old witch said and let her blind eyes wander to Shion. "I told you to leave your friend at home."

"But Hamlet's not here."

"Who the hell is Hamlet?"

"The mouse your falcon tried to kill yesterday…"

Youba raised one of her fuzzy eyebrows and turned her head in Nezumi's direction.

"Don't give me that look!" The silver-eyed said and waved his hands in front of his face in defense. "It's like he said. He does what he wants to do! He's freaking stubborn."

"Hey!" Shion complained.

"Besides, you also named your poultry, old hag. Uzurafu, wasn't it? What a stupid name." Nezumi added, ignoring Shion's objection.

"Nezumi, an "uzurafu" is a falcon with black and white spotted wings." Shion explained, causing Nezumi to click his tongue.

"The smartass has spoken, huh?" The older male rolled his eyes. "For your information, I don't give a shit about that fucking bird."

"Nezumi! What has come over you?" Shion scolded his grey-haired friend and bowed again. "I'm so sorry, ma'am."

"How can you even ask, Shion? Isn't it obvious?"

"What? I don't understand you. Can't you behave yourself?"

"Pff! You don't get it, huh? Maybe you should use your brilliant mastermind to figure things out by yourself at least once. I'm off." Nezumi said harshly, turned around and hurried away quickly.

"Nezumi!"

Shion followed him behind the house. He didn't want to quarrel with him. He didn't want to let him go like that.

"Wait, Nezumi! Don't go. Please. Nezumi! We shouldn't part in anger. Nez—umpf!"

The called one turned around once he heard Shion's strangled sound and a loud bump, just to see the white-haired lying on the ground.

"Shion?" Nezumi blinked. What was going on?

"Shion!" The older said one more time and made his way back to the boy hastily. Fear spread through his whole being. The boy had fainted.

"Not again! Shion!" Nezumi yelled, kneeled down and shoved one of his arms under Shion's shoulders to support him. He clapped his cheeks. "Oy! Shion. Open your eyes! Shion!"

"Get out of the way!" The old woman's voice cut through the air. She kneeled down as well and pulled a little glass bottle out of her sleeve. Thin fingers with long, sharp nails opened the cork with a plop and the penetrating smell of ammonium carbonate and lavender oil caused the fainted to take a deep breath. Shion opened his eyes again.

"Stinks…" He whimpered and coughed a couple of times. Nezumi sighed in relief.

"Don't be pathetic, boy. Those are just the aromatic spirits of ammonia."

"What happened, Shion?" Nezumi asked and looked at the boy in his arms worried.

"Uh… I don't know. I bumped up against something. It felt like an electric shock." Shion said slowly, confused. He opened his heavy eyelids and faced Nezumi, but once his gaze met the sky his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"T… the whole sky is shimmering in all the colors of the rainbow!" Shion said in absolute confusion, not sure if this phenomenon was beautiful or terrifying. Nezumi raised his head as well to get a glimpse of the sky.

"What the fuck are you talking about? The sky is as blue as always."

"And I tell you it's not!"

"It definitely is. What the heck, Shion! You must've hurt your head."

"Do you want to tell me I'm insane?"

"Yeah. Maybe you've a brain damage."

"Nezumi, I'm perfectly fine an—"

"Yeah, you're fine. That's why you fainted again. You're totally fine, Shion!"

"But I—"

"He can see the barrier, you stupid dimwits." Youba's sonorous voice interrupted the boy's quarrel.

"The barrier? Elyurias' barrier?" Shion asked. "Does that mean I can see it now because I've touched it?"

"Is this a question or a statement?" The old woman asked and stood up with an enormous effort, groaning, using her cane to support her weight. "If it is a question, my boy, how am I supposed to know? You should ask the singer. Only he can talk to the goddess. Only he is fully aware of Elyurias' power. I am just an old, blind herb-woman."

"But you knew that Elyurias poisoned me." Shion argued and tried to stand up, but his body felt incredibly weak. Nezumi encircled both of his arms around Shion to hold him better.

The old woman chuckled.

"I knew it because he bought antifebrile tinctures for you." Youba said pointing at Nezumi, who blushed slightly and covered Shion's mouth with one of his hands just to give him a 'Don't-you-dare-to-say-sappy-stuff!'-look.

"No, you knew it because your ugly bird is a fucking spy! If I ever catch him close to my hideout again he'll end up as a fried chicken!" The annoyed grey-head said, shoved his arm under the hollows of Shion's knees and lifted him up.

"W… wah, no! Let me down! I'm too heavy!" The white-haired complained, clinging to Nezumi's neck in an absolute vice-like grip.

"Yes, you **are **heavy! Stop that fidgetiness of yours or I'll drop you." The taller boy grunted, still wearing Shion's big backpack.

"Bring him inside, boy." Youba said and opened the old creaking door of her wooden cottage. Nezumi followed her and stepped over the threshold directly into the little living room, which was filled with knickknacks, dried and fresh herbs and flowers, various glass bottles in different colors, amulets, dream catchers, spider webs and other things which were scattered around the wooden floor. A cauldron bubbled slowly in the corner, leaving off odious smells, thick vapors and greenish wafts of mist, causing both boys to cough simultaneously. In another corner was a pillow nest right on the floor, where Nezumi laid Shion down.

Five bony fingers held a crystalline glass filled with a thick green fluid.

"He shall drink this potion and he will feel better soon." The old woman said, stroking a thick strand of her stramineous hair out of her wrinkled face.

"And you really think you'll be able to heal him with your little hocus-pocus herb tea?" Nezumi asked, disbelievingly and held Shion's upper body upright to feed him properly. The pale boy emptied the glass in one big gulp. After finishing the awful tasting herb mixture, he had to cover his mouth with both hands, trying to suppress the urge to vomit on Nezumi. After a while a little green cloud puffed out of his mouth, his nausea finally vanished, and Shion's body felt heavier and heavier until a deep sleep came upon him. Nezumi bedded Shion's head on a big cushion and gently stroked through his nearly translucent curls.

"You should not underestimate nature's power. You know that my herbal medicine is always working well." Youba said hoarsely.

"Just because I've bought one or two tinctures doesn't mean I think like that."

"You are allowed to think whatever you want, you stubborn fool. You will leave the core, right? And I tell you that he will make a full recovery until you return."

"And you're full of bullshit. You have just three days. He'll never be fully recovered that quickly. But feel free to convince me of the contrary." Nezumi said and stood up to step close to the old woman.

"But if he's even sicker when I'm back; if his condition is worse or if he's in even more pain, I can't guarantee for your safety. And I don't care if you're a 200-year old mummy. Have I made myself clear?" He whispered.

"In no uncertain manner…"

"Fine." Nezumi said. He looked at Shion once more and turned around to leave Youba's cottage. Nezumi left the protected core of the forest quickly. It was easier to leave him behind while Shion was still asleep. Nezumi needed time to think. And Shion needed time to recover, although he didn't believed in that kind of promised miracle healing. It was worth a try though.

After a while the grey-haired heard rustling sounds and stopped for a while to glance around. Tsukiyo and Cravat craned their necks out of the grass and squeaked – happy to see their master. They hurried towards him and climbed the tall boy to sit on his shoulders. Nezumi raised one of his arms to pet their little heads once they snuggled up against his neck, warm and soft.

"You're safe now. Here's no stupid falcon trying to catch you." Nezumi whispered and looked around. In fact, he wasn't even sure if it was possible for animals to survive in the dying forest. In contrast to the living forest in the core everything Nezumi could see right now was terrifying - the earth was dried out, not a single green leaf growing anywhere, most of the trees were as bare as in winter although it was midsummer. Elyurias did a superb job to protect the inner forest, but it seemed that the rest of it was already doomed. The young man continued walking at a brisk pace. Little dry twigs crackled under his feet. The sun was burning down mercilessly, casting severe shadows, but they didn't offer at least the slightest cooling. It was hot enough to suffocate a person. Nezumi wiped the sweat from his forehead and emptied one of the water bottles he had brought along. His journey was long and exhausting, and Nezumi was glad when he finally reached a little town looking as if it was stuck in an industrial revolution. The architecture was steeped in industry, with most houses made of metal and hardly any vegetation to be seen anywhere, standing in marked contrast to the primitive wooden and adobe huts or natural stone houses of the forest village. The iron town revolved around various coal refining facilities and other factories. The flourishing place throve with the frequent trains that brought imports from No. 6 and workers from surrounding villages. Of course it was obvious that No. 6's government had the town under its thumb. The majority of the population was made up of factory workers and laborers, although most of those people used to be forestry workers and farmers in bygone days. But now they had no other possibility. They needed to sustain their families. Nezumi hated the town, but on the other side it was the best place to earn a lot of money quickly, because it was also a place for various forms of entertainment and night life. Some of the workers had to stay in sordid dorms during their long and hard working periods and especially those who had come from far away, so that they weren't able to see their families for a long time, enjoyed their boozy nightlife when the day's work was done.

After a little walk Nezumi reached a small run-down theater. It looked rather inconspicuous from the outside and the inside wasn't much better. The boy went in the back way and followed a dark, constricting corridor. Just a few steps later he reached the backstage area and sneaked a peek at the empty auditorium. The dark metal walls swallowed every single ray of light, but Nezumi was used to the darkness and had no problems to recognize the dozens of simple wooden seating rows which awaited the audience eagerly. The stage was small, but it had all it needed. In order to lift parts of the set design, tackles run from the wall of the stage via the drawing floor, ready to be lowered from the stage ceiling, but it was rare that they actually used set decoration. As an atmospheric effect, lights were usable for all purposes, whether they needed spotlights or indirect lightning. However, the heavy ruby-colored velvet curtain was probably the theater's only luxury good.

Nezumi wanted to continue his way upstairs to his dressing room, but before he could set a foot on the stairs his sharp ears heard a sound behind him. He turned around instantly.

"Eve! Where the hell have you been?" A huge-grown middle-aged man slurred. He had strong, broad shoulders and his face was neither handsome nor ugly. He wasn't corpulent but fleshy, and his short brown hair and his moustache were neat and trimmed. The man wore a badly cut suit, but it was also possible that the suit had a perfect sit when he was a number of years younger and a couple of kilos lighter.

"That's got shit all to do with you, old man!" Nezumi said with narrowed eyes.

"It has a lot to do with me, you cheeky brat. Do you forget who's paying your little ass?"

"The customers, I guess."

"The customers, huh?" The man answered, getting a little metal bottle out of his jacket. He opened it and took a big gulp of his booze. After that he wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, suppressing his urge to belch with closed eyes. He opened them again and walked a few steps towards Nezumi, just to stop right in front of him. "You're brilliant on stage, but your real self is nothing but an insolent brat with a way too sharp tongue. Stop your little ego trip or I'll give you a job where your acting skills are definitely not enough to please the auditorium. Did I make it clear enough?"

"Are you telling me to take customers or what?"

"Got it."

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows. "I guess the alcohol has gotten to your brain, old man." He shook his head and laughed quietly. "The best joke ever…"

"I mean it, Eve!"

"I couldn't care less."Nezumi said in a low, steady voice.

"Eve!"

"You know what? If it's like that I won't come here anymore. And? What will you do without the poster boy for your sleazy theater?"

Nezumi knew that most of the men just visited that place to see him. He was the main attraction, and it was the fact that they were allowed to watch him but not to touch him that made up the charm of it. In the end, most of those guys who visited the playhouse were married but lonely workers, far away from their families. They had their needs, but the worst thing they did was undressing Nezumi with their eyes or imagining some things they wanted to do with the long-haired beauty. There were exceptions, of course, but Nezumi was always on guard and able to fight back. His knife skills were outstanding as well.

"The world doesn't revolve around you." The tall man named Rikiga answered.

"Well then. Find someone better. I'm off." Nezumi said, absolutely aware of his own value, and made his way back towards the exit. Rikiga's brownish eyes grew wider.

"W… wait, Eve! Wait!" He said, following him quickly. The man grabbed the fabric of Nezumi's dark muscle shirt, causing him to stop. He didn't want to admit it, but Nezumi was right. Without him the theater would go downhill. Even if he just stopped by for two or three evenings each month, it was more than enough to keep the theater alive, or better to say precisely because his presence was rare people paid vast sums of money to see him.

"Why? Just take one of your sluts and when she fails to recite Shakespeare she can still show her boobs to please the high-born audience. It'll be fabulous when they storm the stage to get her – then it would be just another house of pleasure, huh?"

Rikiga took another big gulp out of his bottle. "How much do you want?"

"Four gold coins."

"Four? You're a racketeer!"

"For each performance." Nezumi said and showed him eight of his fingers. He didn't know why but one thing was clear – Rikiga didn't want to abandon the theater. Maybe it was because the man clung to the past; or he simply loved this kind of culture and wanted to support it; maybe there was a certain someone he still wanted to impress without telling the person that he owned a number of brothels. Or he just wanted to deceive his own person; telling himself that he still was the decent man he used to be in his younger years…

"It's my final offer."

"Fine, fine! Eight gold coins. I'll give you two coins in advance of each performance and two afterwards."

"Deal!"

"Go ask." Nezumi said in a woman's voice. Elegant fingers fixed the simple mask he was wearing. He looked stunningly beautiful in his pale blue dress, and a pretty white flower formed a contrast to his gorgeous long and loose dark hair. Although it was a wig it looked silky and very realistic. Another actress in disguise moved to the other side of the stage for a short moment. Nezumi followed her with his gaze and continued: "If he's married, I think I'll die rather than marry anyone else."

The audience watched every single of his movements solemnly and open-mouthed, absolutely mesmerized by his voice and his acting.

* * *

"His name is Romeo, and a Montague, The only son of your great enemy." The nurse said once she was back. Nezumi – or better to say Juliet – turned his head aside and talked to himself and to the auditorium. "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathèd enemy."[2]

It was the masked ball of Juliet's father. Juliet fell for the disguised Romeo, a Montague and thus an enemy of her family. The young woman had nothing personal against the Montagues, but there was no way she could escape being a Capulet…

_I saw him too early when I didn't know him, and now I realize who he is too late. It's a horrible beginning to love that I must love a hated enemy, huh? _

Nezumi had never loved before, apart from his family. So he knew a kind of love, but the feelings which confused him so much right now were completely different from that. It was nothing he had ever felt before and it scared him like hell, because he wasn't able to fully capture it and he wasn't able to control it. Whenever he saw Shion he felt the urge to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, he wanted to tease him and to comfort him afterwards when it was too much. Nezumi enjoyed it when Shion tried to give him comebacks and even when the boy could be as annoying as a leg loving puppy when he talked about different types of plants or strange animals he had found in a spring, the grey-haired loved the way Shion's eyes sparkled while chattering, and his smile and his incredible enthusiasm. Nezumi was anxious but nervous at the same time and yet he felt completely comfortable around him, although he normally hated it to be around other people. But Shion wasn't like other people. He never was…

_She fell for him before she even knew that he was a Montague. Maybe I also fell for Shion even before knowing that he's from No. 6. _

Nezumi remembered their first encounter. He saw those magnificent eyes that glinted purple due to tears in the boys eyes. He remembered Shion's gorgeous smile and his whole appearance – gentle, caring and warm. He was like the sun that illuminated the darkest night. And Shion had saved him without even thinking about the consequences once. Although they were nothing but strangers, Shion had treated his injuries and he had shared everything he had without expecting anything in return. The grey-haired bit his bottom lip.

_I fell for Shion, didn't I?_

The young man recalled the morning after his near-death experience. It was as if the two of them had known each other for ages. And yet – learning that Shion was a resident of No. 6 had felt like betrayal.

_But it doesn't matter anymore. He always was on the forest's side, and on my side. Even though I tried to kill him; and even though he had to suffer so much because of me…_

Nezumi was afraid of his confusing feelings, but he was even more afraid to lose Shion. Because he deeply knew that he would never be able to get over another loss of a person he cared for.

_I fell for him. _

There was no use in deceiving himself any longer. Shion and he were closer than they should be. And there was something between them. Yes, there was something between them right from the beginning when their eyes had met for the very first time – a tiny little feeling of affection that had grown more and more each day until it became unbearable, until it yearned to explode, which happened just the night before…

_I'm in love with him, although he should be my enemy. It scares me so much. _

_What if it ends like this tragedy?_

Thunderous applause jolted Nezumi out of his thoughts. He blinked a couple of times, realizing that the performance was already over.

"Eve!"

"EVE!"

The thrilled crowd thanked him withlong-lastingcheering, whistling and standing ovations. Nezumi and his colleagues bowed several times and left the stage after a while to head back to their dressing rooms.

"You were even more brilliant than usually, Eve! Great work!" Mercutio's actor praised him and patted the boy's shoulder. Nezumi shook the hand off and gave him one of his charming fake smiles.

"Thank you."

"He's right. You were absolutely phenomenal!" Another actor said. "You were so in love! It was magnificent, Eve!"

"We should celebrate! Let's go for a drink or something." Mercutio cheered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm tired. Good night." Nezumi said and disappeared in his dressing room. He locked the door and sighed in relief.

"Finally alone…" He whispered and took a few elegant steps until he reached the dirty old window. A little smile flashed over his face once he saw Tsukiyo and Cravat sleeping huddled together on the window sill. Nezumi touched the mice's little backs softly with his fingertips and earned squeaks with pleasure. After fondling the two of them for a while he pressed his long fingers against the glass and raised his head slightly.

_Finally alone, huh? But I'd rather be with him right now. I wonder how you are, Shion. Do you feel better?_

Pale blue moonlight kissed the beauty's face gently. It awakened memories.

_I'd like to hold you in my arms right now. _

_Geez, I'm such a fool. _

_Shion…_

Nezumi didn't know that said boy was also watching the moon at this very moment. And he didn't know that Shion missed him as much as Nezumi did.

_Maybe I'll return a little earlier…_

But first he had another four gold coin job to do.

_Just wait for me a little longer, Shion. _

_Just wait for me. _

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

[1] William Shakespeare; Macbeth, at the beginning of Act 4

[2] William Shakespeare; Romeo and Juliet Act 1, scene 5, 134–141


	7. Names

**Author's Note**

Hello! :3 Thanks again for reading, following and your nice motivating comments! I cherish them so much! And Yuneyn, thanks for life-reading although you are so horribly busy right now! *gives you a NezuShi moving package and lots of chocolate treats*

This chapter was really hard to write, because it includes way too many characters. I'm sorry for my English. Writing this chapter was unusually exhausting. (Or it's because already I'm overworked at the moment…)

Ah, btw. if you're using Tumblr… I posted a few Forest of Tranquility artworks there. My nickname's also ahikuboruchi.

Well, until next time!

* * *

**Names**

Tired eyes opened slowly. Purple orbs looked up to the ceiling and discovered a round roof window. The view to the outside was blurred and Shion wasn't sure if it was due to his tiredness or the dirtiness of the glass. But he could see enough to recognize the full moon shining brightly in the dark night sky. The boy bathed in the pale blue light. Memories flooded Shion's mind and caused him to blush slightly.

"Nezumi…"

His body felt heavy. And it did not take long until sleep overcame him again. It was a long, dreamless slumber. Surrounded by silent nothingness, Shion neither was able to think nor to feel. He didn't witness the changes within his own body. But when the boy woke up the next morning, he felt incredibly refreshed. His pain was completely gone and Shion felt like a new man. Even though it was a strange feeling at the first moment – after all, he had got used to his always slightly aching body.

"How are you, boy?" Youba asked and removed the cork of a glass bottle with her teeth. The old woman seemed to have a nature-healthy dentition, causing the boy to remember Nezumi's toothpaste smile – white and perfect, enviable teeth…

"I feel unexpectedly good..." Shion said confused and sat up. His hair was a total mess, standing in every direction even more than it normally did. Combing his stubborn curls with both of his hands, Shion looked up to the woman standing in front of an old-world stove.

"How did you do this?"

"My medicine is good." The old woman answered.

"Bu—"

"You just needed a good night rest and the right medication."

Shion sighed. What an unsatisfying answer! Somehow he had the feeling the old woman didn't want to explain her miracle healing methods. He sulked a while, gave up on trying to control his white curly-head and raised his body to have a good yawn and stretch. He walked a few steps until he stood right beside the smaller by a head old lady. The moment when the smell of food reached his nose, his stomach started to growl loudly.

"S… sorry!" He blushed although the old woman couldn't see it.

Instead of answering, Youba chuckled and handed Shion a wooden bowl full of cooked aromatic rice with herbs, bamboo shoots, carrots and mushrooms. The boy's mouth watered instantly. Nezumi didn't have that many recipes in his repertoire, although his soups were indeed delicious. Shion remembered the taste of piping hot chicken soup the older had fed him every time he woke up after the snake attack. Comforting and warming…

"Eat. This will do you good." She said and gave him a smile, causing papery skin to fold around her milky white eyes. The wrinkles around her mouth and eye areas were particularly deep. Shion gulped slightly. The elderly woman's face was lined with the wisdom of decades, and he didn't remember meeting such an old human before. Karan had always told him to respect elder people; and when he looked at Youba he felt nothing but high esteem.

"Thank you." He said solemnly and took the wooden spoon the old woman handed him as well. He looked around and sat down at the table. Shion blew on his spoonful of the rice dish a couple of times to cool it down and tried it finally. The bamboo flesh was fragrant and fresh and the herbs and carrots added a special aroma to the probably imported rice.

"It's really delicious." Shion said enthusiastically. "Especially after several weeks of nothing but soup, apples and bread…" He murmured, but once he realized his own words he covered his mouth quickly. As a matter of the course he didn't want to be ungrateful to Nezumi and his culinary skills.

Youba gave a loud, hearty laugh. "So his cooking skills are still lacking in variety, huh?" She chuckled again and finished her own serving. "I can show you how to cook. It is surprisingly easy."

"Oh yes, that would be great! In return I'll share my mother's special bread recipe with you. Ah, my mom is a baker. She knows what she's doing." Shion said, not even realizing the hint of melancholy in his voice. But Youba did – her senses were sharpened due to the loss of her eyesight. She nodded and smiled again. Her long, white hair flowed, unbound, down her back.

"What a nice offer. I never use that old stove anyway. There is no possibility to bake in the remains of the old library, am I right?"

Shion shook his head. "Ah, so it really was a library back then? I always thought it was a church or a school."

"The building is from over one hundred years ago. The old books in there are real treasures. I also used to read all of them in my youth. Although I have never expected someone would live in there one day. But I guess it is a nice hideout for a youngster with a bohemian lifestyle like Nezumi."

"Bohemian? So you mean he's an artist?"

Youba raised one of her furry white eyebrows.

"How come you have to ask such a question, boy? It is obvious, or not?"

"It's not. Yesterday you've said he's a singer. But that was totally new to me. Well, I think his singing voice is really outstanding. Unfortunately I just had the chance to hear it subconsciously. Risu told me he tried to… kill me like that."

Youba gasped.

"You met little Risu? So you have been in a place between life and death. Elyurias did not have any mercy on you. But let me tell you one thing: Nezumi is not able to kill people with his chants, although his voice is soothing. And it has a special effect when someone is dying, because it frees the struggling soul and carries it away to a better place. But well, if you just let him sing for dying people he sure will think that he is able to kill with his voice."

Shion bit his bottom lip.

"What does that mean?"

"Think, my boy! Just think about it. Do you want to tell me you do not know what he does for a living?"

"He refused to tell me what exactly he does."

"Requiems. He sings requiems for dying people. Whenever a family member or sometimes even their animals are on their deathbeds, they call for Nezumi to make sure that their dying relatives can find the eternal slumber peacefully."

"Active euthanasia…" Shion whispered ashen-faced. "That's horrible…"

"You might call it like that. Indeed, some people think he is a murderer. And I could imagine that he is probably thinking the same, although it is not the truth. He is nothing more than a palliative. It is such a shame. This boy should not be forced to do so, since he is so talented, so outstanding."

"Yes." Shion agreed quietly. "His voice is beautiful. I asked him to sing several times, but he got really mad. Now I can understand why... G… god, I didn't know… I should have never asked him to sing so selfishly." The boy added breathlessly.

"There is no use in blaming yourself, boy."

"I… I know! But I feel like… I'm the worst."

"There is no need to feel like that. I think you had enough punishment and the way Nezumi acted when he cared for you showed that he thinks the same."

Shion blushed slightly, glad that Youba wasn't able to see it.

"Okay." Shion said quietly after a while and breathed deeply. "So the snakebite was my punishment?"

The old woman nodded.

"Yes, the goddess punishes everyone who dares to intrude the inner forest. The elimination of invaders is the sin qua non of the forest protection. And you shall never leave so that your lips will never reveal our secrets."

Shion blinked. "I see."

"Every life born to this forest is blessed by the goddess."

"And because they are blessed they can come and go like they want to? They don't even see the barrier, right?"

"That is correct, boy. Every blessed life in this forest is divinipotent, even if it is just a little bit. Most of the Mao people are not even aware of it. An absolute necessity, because it allows them to live a normal life without the impression they are imprisoned. But there also are the ones who are more blessed, just like Nezumi. He is a chosen one, born into a highly regarded family of singers."

"So he has more power than the other Mao?"

"Indeed. A singer is deeply connected with the goddess and has the ability to talk to her. A part of her power is within every singer. But that also means that the goddess's strength is affected when a singer dies."

Shion gulped. It dawned on him. "I… guess I understand. When I met Nezumi he was nearly dead. So he really was the one who let me in, right?"

"Yes. The weakening of the barrier was due to Nezumi's critical condition. This must never happen again since Nezumi is the last of his sort."

"This is horrifying…"

_Nezumi! There are so many things I didn't know. And so many things I still don't understand. I will always protect you. You and the remaining forest... That's a fact. And a promise!_

He clenched his fists and stood up, grabbed the wooden bowls and spoons and washed them properly to distract himself from his thoughts a little bit.

"Why do you know so much?" Shion asked and dried his hands.

"We are talking about my own people. And as you can see, I am already really old."

"So you're sharing your wisdom with me? For what reason? I'm an outsider after all." Shion said, although he was glad and thankful to know more about Nezumi and his people.

"I can see it in your face that you are eager to know all those things, even if I cannot see you at all." Youba answered and raised her hand to touch Shion's face, examining his features with her fingertips. The boy tensed up. He didn't feel comfortable, but he let her do so.

"My, what a pretty boy." Youba said after a while, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You must have a face like a doll's."

"I'm a guy. Of course I don't look like a doll." The boy answered flustered and stepped back.

"There is something about you. But I cannot tell what it is. Nezumi changed for the better and I think you are the reason for it. He never cared for another person apart from Risu."

"I didn't do anything special."

"Oh, I think you did more than enough."

"May I ask you another question?" Shion asked after a second of silence.

"You are asking a lot of questions. But go ahead. Never stop your curiosity."

"Nezumi has a grudge against the other Mao. I guess I can understand why. But does Nezumi also have a grudge against you?"

"Well…" Youba said and turned her head to face the boy. "He's a mouse and I'm a falcon. I'm his mortal enemy."

Shion swallowed hard and turned around, his face as white as his hair.

"You'd never harm him." He whispered. "If anything I have the feeling you care for him."

Youba chuckled.

"Your observation skills are not bad, my boy. Of course I do care for him, since this boy is my only relative."

"What?"

"I am his grand-aunt. But I guess his parents never told him about me. I used to travel the earth and once I came back the boy was all alone and so embittered that he had chosen the way of solitude and hatred towards those people who had abandoned him, and those, who just talk to him when they want him to sing requiems."

"So he also had to sing people to death when he was still a child?"

Youba nodded, causing Shion to feel his eyes water. Hot tears pushed against the back of his eyeballs.

"This is cruel! So cruel. How can someone deal so ill with a little child? And then they also have the trinity to call him a murderer? They should be ashamed! Shame on them!" He cried, not able to hold it back anymore. He felt so sorry for him. It hurt so much to think about Nezumi's past. He had lost his home and his family, just to be all alone, forced to see people die every now and then. No wonder that Nezumi was a loner. Shion wanted to see him again. He wanted to hold him in his arms and protect him from all the harm he could imagine. The white-head sobbed and looked up once he felt Youba's bony old hand on his shoulder.

"Wipe off your tears, boy. Your crying helps no one at all."

"I'm not crying!"

"Are you trying to fool me because I am just a blind old hag?"

"N… no, of course not, Youba-san!"

The old woman furrowed her fuzzy eyebrows.

"Youba?"

"Isn't that your name?"

"Of course not! I told you earlier that I am a falcon. My name is Taka. Youba means 'old scary woman'."

"But Nezumi told me…"

"I might have guessed. That insolent brat…"

"And you're sure you didn't do him a mischief?"

"Well, Uzurafu killed one of Nezumi's mice. But it happened years ago."

"What?" Shion asked breathless. "I… didn't know that."

"Of course not, you dork. How the hell should you?"

"You're right there, but… I wish he would tell me more, rely on me more. I want him to be happy."

Youba smiled softly and stroked a thick strand of her long hair out of her wrinkled face.

"Shion, this boy is already relying on you. And as I told you earlier, he is also caring for you. He definitely opens up to you. Just give him time." Youba said. "You are probably the only one who might help him. That's why I beg you, my boy, please take care of him."

Without hesitation, Shion nodded eagerly. "I will. Of course I will! Always…"

* * *

Three eventful days had just flown by and Shion had learned and experienced more than he could ever read and learn from books. The old herb woman had to admit quickly that Shion was not only extremely talented when it came to memorization but also incredibly curious. From time to time he brought his teacher with questions nearly to desperation. Nevertheless she taught him many useful things – like the production of traditional medicine, extensive knowledge and experience concerning the forest and plants, although Youba was surprised to discover that Shion used to be a walking encyclopedia. But he definitely was lacking practical experiences. However, he was a quick learner and absorbed every bit of knowledge he could get like a sponge.

It was early evening when Shion thoroughly cleaned a glass jar and its lid. He hummed while he combined four tablespoons each of dried thyme, sage, rosemary and lavender with two cups of Youba's self-made vinegar. After that he covered the jar tightly with the lid.

"Allow the mixture to cure for a month to six weeks. Put the jar in a warm, dark place and shake it from time to time. This will help to incorporate the herbs." Youba explained and used her cane to point at one of the messy corners of her cottage. Shion grimaced and grabbed an old worn out blanket with the tips of his forefinger and thumb to lift it up. The moment he moved it, a thick cloud of dust whirled in his face, causing him to cough.

_No doubt they are related… What a mess. _

He sneezed and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Taka-san, it's really dusty. Let me clean out the room later." He offered. After all she paid him generously. Shion felt bad to accept a reward for just helping her a bit, especially considering that she shared her whole wisdom with him, which was way more valuable than all the money of the world.

"I feel pretty bad. You're paying too much."

"Oh, wait and see. You will be busy, my boy. No worries. Once the scallywag is back he will show you around. When you know the place better I will send you on errands as soon as possible. At the moment you still get special treatment, since you have to get used to everything."

"That's just fine with me. I don't want any special treatment. Let me work properly."

He was sick of lying around and not being able to do anything. And of course he didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially not to Nezumi. In addition, now that he finally felt better he was bursting to explore the settlement and the tiny unknown world inside the core. Shion wanted to learn more about the Mao, their customs and traditions, their lifestyle and the way they lived in harmony with animals and nature. And he wanted to learn more about Nezumi, to understand him and his whole being better.

He sneezed once more and shoved the bottle under the dark and warm blanket, just to grab another, ripened one.

"What's the next step, Taka-san?" Shion asked and placed the bottle on the table while opening the lid.

"Strain it. The fine-mesh strainer is next to the stove."

"Ah, yes. I found it."

He did as he was told and wrinkled his nose. The vinegary odor spread throughout the room. He coughed slightly and finished his task quickly.

"I'm done. And now?"

"Mix equal parts of it and water and add them to smaller bottles. You can have one of them."

"Really? Thank you." Shion answered enthusiastically. It was his very first self-made disinfectant and he was thrilled to use it at home.

At home… maybe it was better to say at Nezumi's home. Shion wasn't sure if Nezumi wanted him to stay any longer – his health condition was fine now after all. His thumb stroked the cool glass of the bottle absent-mindedly, until the sound of a small bell hanging above the entry startled him out of his thoughts. The boy turned around while Youba opened the window to use it like a sales counter. A middle-aged man with thinning hair stood in front of the cottage and placed a couple of bronze coins on the window sill.

"The usual stuff."

"Right away, Sir." Youba said and faced Shion. "The hair restorer. Bring it here, boy. It is in a twisted phial."

"Yes!" Shion answered and looked the phial out for Youba's customer. Luckily he found it quickly and handed it to the old woman.

"Who's that kid? I've never seen him before. Rumors came up that a stranger is living with that dirty singer slut. So it's true, huh?"

_Dirty singer slut? _

Shion clenched his fists and grit his teeth. What a cheek!

"How can you dare!?" Shion yelled, but Youba outstretched her arm to restrain him from jumping out of the window.

"You have my sincere apologies, Sir. He is distant relative of mine. As you know I used to travel all through the country. Unfortunately he followed me from the Southern Colonies."

"No, I—" Shion wanted to say, but Youba clobbered him with her cane to shut him up.

"He was able to find his way in the core due to my poor health. I assume full responsibility. Please be assured that Elyurias has punished him severely."

The man raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, whatever." He said, grabbed the twisted bottle and left in silence. Shion clenched his fists again.

"Why did you lie? Why did you—"

"You should not tell them where you really come from. Never. For your own safety. The Mao people bear a grudge against the City."

"I'm not the City."

"But the City is the place of your birth. Your heart's home… You cannot deny that fact."

"I don't want to deny that fact. No. 6 is a part of me. Of course it is. But my heart belongs to the forest and to—"

_My heart belongs to Nezumi. _

Youba chuckled.

"Talk of the devil, and he is bound to appear."

"What?"

But instead of giving an answer, Youba nodded in the direction of the door.

"He is back."

"Nezumi…" Shion whispered and hurried outside to find the grey-haired beauty leaning against the door frame; obviously exhausted from his long journey and the heat of the day. Tired silver eyes met vibrant purplish one's, and while Shion beamed with joy, a faint, but honest smile flashed over the older male's face. He raised one of his hands to greet him.

"Yo!" Nezumi said, softer than he wanted it to sound.

"Hi…" Shion answered shyly. Nezumi laughed and ruffled the boy's white curls.

"What's wrong, huh? Speechless with admiration?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. You're all sweaty; I don't even dare to breathe without a respiratory mask."

"Aha, listen to this. And you're re—"

"Excuse me?" The voice of a young woman interrupted their conversation. "Where's Taka-san? I would like to buy some painkillers." She said and nodded to Nezumi with a diffident smile on her face. The long-haired also gave her a nod. After that she greeted Shion as well.

"Hello!" He said and turned his head to shout for the old woman. "Taka-san! You've a customer."

"Yes, yes! Coming!" Youba replied and made her way out of the house, holding a little leaf bag in her bony fingers and handed it to the brown-haired young woman.

"Here you go. How are you, Akitsu-san?"

"Thank you. My back is killing me!" She said and paid for her medicine. "And the baby's moving a lot recently."

"What? You're pregnant? I just thought you got a little fat!" Nezumi said bluntly.

"Nezumi!" Shion answered indignantly and threw the girl an apologetic look. "Honestly! Sometimes you're pretty horrible."

"What!"

"Apologize!"

"Why?"

"Why? Jeez, seriously, Nezumi!" The younger boy sighted and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb in desperation.

A laughing, as clear as a bell, interrupted the boys. Akitsu covered her mouth with her hand while several cute chortles left her pinkish lips.

"You're funny. I'm glad you found a friend, Nezumi-kun!" The young woman chuckled, and her dark brown eyes sparkled in enjoyment. "So the rumors are true, huh?"

"I don't know what you're on about."

"Ah, come one. Everyone is talking about it. We were a bit afraid that a stranger's in the core now." Akitsu said whilst her gaze wandered to Shion. "But you don't seem to be dangerous. I'm relieved."

"Scared to have another monster living near the settlement, huh?" Nezumi indicated emotionless, causing Akitsu's smile to disappear instantly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No shit! Really?" Nezumi answered with more than just an undertone of irony.

"Nezumi!" Shion said sternly and grabbed hold of his arm. "Give it a bone. I'm sure she didn't say it in bad faith."

_What did they do to you? Why are you like that? I think neither Taka-san nor this girl have a grudge against you. Quite the contrary, they care for you. _

_Well, I have to admit that the baldhead-to-be said a horrible thing about you earlier, but you're so embittered that you don't realize there are still people left who like you. It's not fair that you tar everyone with the same brush. _

"Shut up, Shion! What business is it of yours? What do **you** know, huh?"

"I know a lot more than you think!"

"Oh, is that so? The old hag gave away private details, huh? But you know what? Unfortunately it's nothing but lies."

Shion sighed. "I don't think so. Besides, it was you who was lying, Nezumi. Why did you tell me her name is Youba?"

"Because nearly everybody calls her like that, it's no secret at all."

"But you're not everybody! And Taka-san is a nice person. I think you shouldn't badmouth her, especially si—"

"You think?" The grey-haired interrupted. "You know what, Shion? Why don't you stay with your oh so great precious _Taka-san_ then?" Nezumi answered, his voice dripping with mockery, hissing the old woman's name.

"Nezumi…" Shion answered in a low voice and looked squarely into Nezumi's eyes – eager, confident, determined. Nezumi had never seen such a look in the other's gentle face before…

"Because I want to stay with you… Because I'm worried about you… Because I care for you….Because I'm drawn to you…" The white-haired said calmly, without taking his piercing purple eyes off the other boy. Nezumi gulped hard.

"And because I lo—"

"Ahhhngh!" Akitsu's heart-wrenching scream and a loud swashing sound caused the two boys to stop instantly. They turned around to face the young woman in horror. Her face was ashen-pale, she held her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Akitsu?" Nezumi asked and squatted down to support the young woman's back with his arm. "What's wrong?"

"The baby… ahhh! The baby's coming!"

"Holy shit! Is that really necessary now? Can't you keep it inside?"

"Nezumi!" Shion yelled and kneeled down as well. "The amniotic sac has broken already!"

"So what?" Nezumi shouted back.

"We have to do something!" Panic spread and infected Nezumi as well.

"And what? Should we cut the baby out of her?"

Akitsu tensed up and screamed again, not only because she was in a horrible pain.

"Are you insane, Nezumi? How can you even think something like tha—urgh!" Shion started to yell at the other boy, but before he could finish his sentence Youba hit his head with her cane. After that she gave Nezumi a hard jab as well.

"Calm down, everyone. Why do I only have idiots around me?" The old woman asked and knelt down right next to the whining girl. She took her hand with her bony one and stroked Akitsu's arm gently to comfort her.

"Relax. Keep breathing. Everything will fall into place, my child." She said in a sonorous and soothing voice and even Shion felt how his tension suddenly disappeared.

"Nezumi, we need hot water. And send Kanahebi a message. Shion, bring towels and a couple of pillows." Youba bossed the boys around, stipulating clearly and precisely that she wouldn't tolerate any objections.

While the boys were busy, Akitsu's screams echoed through the chilly evening air.

"Ahhhh! It hurts so much! Ahhng… I can't take it anymore!" She cried. "I want ahh to see ngh…I want to see Kanahebi!"

"He is certain to come soon. Nezumi sent him a message."

"Kan…aaaahhh… I'll kill him! God! It hurts so much! Ah… AHHHHH!" Akitsu screamed, so loud and bloodcurdlingly that Shion gave a jump and spilled one of the buckets filled with the hot water Nezumi had prepared just a minute ago.

"Hot! Hot! Aww!"

"Burned?" Nezumi asked and looked at his white-haired friend worriedly; glad to see that Shion shook his head. "It's alright. Sorry that you've more work now…" He said and heard another horrible wail of pain from outside. Shion narrowed his eyes and felt nothing but helplessness. Did Nezumi feel the same when Shion was in his agony because of the snakebite back then?

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Shion asked quietly and grabbed some of the pillows he had slept on a few days ago. Nezumi stroked Shion's cheek softly. "Don't underestimate the Forest people. We're strong."

Another horrifying scream was to be heard. It made Nezumi cringe as well.

"Calm down, girl." He heard Youba's voice from the outside. "I bet when you made the baby you did not scream like that."

"How do you know?" Akitsu yelled and broke out into a cold sweat. She was scared.

"What is taking so long, boys? Hurry!" The old woman shouted and instructed the pale girl how to breathe properly, then started to undress Akitsu down below. Shion hurried out of the house to bring some blankets and pillows, but stopped instantly once he saw the girl's exposed private parts. His eyes widened, he dropped the blankets and turned around to make his way back inside the cottage. But before he could enter it, one of Nezumi's elegant hands grabbed hold of his shoulder, turning him around once again and shoving him back to the two women.

"No, no, no, no. They need your help here!" Nezumi said with a grin, slightly amused about Shion's reaction. In his other hand he held a metal bucket full of hot water. Once he had placed it next to the screaming girl, Youba hit him again.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You looked between her legs!"

"I didn't, you horrible old hag! I'm not Shion."

"What? I didn't! Never! I would never…" The white-haired stammered, extremely blushed. Nezumi chuckled slightly and began to make it a bit more comfortable for Akitsu, using the pillows and blankets. He stayed right behind her; the back of her head rested against Nezumi's stomach and his hands supported the young woman's shoulders. His panic was gone, although he couldn't tell why.

"Shion, sit down between her legs and take the baby out." Youba commanded.

"What? Why me?" Shion cheeped. Suddenly his face wasn't red anymore, but as white as his hair.

"Because she's blind, you idiot! And I would probably drop that brat. Furthermore, the only one who has medical knowledge in this forest is you."

"But I just have theoretical knowledge when it comes to childbirth. I'm no doctor."

"That's more than enough. And it's amazing that you can remember so many things." Nezumi said. His voice was low and calm. The long-haired didn't notice it, but it didn't only encourage Shion, it also softened Akitsu's pain. Shion blinked and looked into Nezumi's stormy eyes while he positioned himself right between Akitsu's spread legs.

"Why don't you sing a bit, Nezumi. It's soothing for her." Shion said and looked in the young woman's face. She gasped and opened her heavy eyelids.

"Oh, yes, please, Nezumi-kun." Akitsu whispered. He felt her trembling body and sighed.

"You're definitely not going to die. Don't make such a fuss."

"Nezumi, you should sing to ease her pain, not to kill her. You can do it. I have first-hand knowledge of your abilities."

Nezumi bit his bottom lip. "You're wrong…"

"I'm not. I experienced it myself. I would be dead without your chants. The pain was unbearable, but every time when I heard your voice the pain flew away."

"Nezumi-kun… please." Akitsu begged.

"Believe me. Trust me."

Nezumi breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Fine. But you'll just get a hum for free."

"Nezumi!" Shion protested, but Akitsu's face lit up, her white teeth contrasting vividly with her slightly tanned skin.

"Thank you…"

"You… were always nice to my sister."

"I was nice to you as well, Nezumi-kun."

"Y… yeah, thanks…" Nezumi said barely audible and started to hum. It didn't take long until the singer's little audience calmed down completely and the three of them entered a trance-like condition. Akitsu's precipitate labor was demanding for her body and mind, not to mention that it was dangerous, but thanks to Nezumi's soothing she was able to keep calm and it didn't take long until Shion could see a blackish shock of hair in a place he didn't really want to see.

"I… it's coming out!" He yelled, and his voice was suddenly up by and octave.

"Push now!" Youba said sharply and held Akitsu's hand to support her. Nezumi stopped his humming and used his body weight to stabilize her. The young woman breathed deeply and did as she was told to do.

A loud baby's scream echoed through the night air.

Shion stared at the little boy in his arms. He was so tiny and fragile and yet so incredibly strong. The obstetrician cried without recognizing it and even Nezumi had to swallow hard. Youba's wrinkled face formed a smile and she patted Akitsu's hand a couple of times.

"Well done, my child. Very well done. Firstborns usually take their sweet time, and the birthing process can last about several hours. You sure are a lucky one."

Tears of joy flooded Akitsu's eyes, when Shion placed the tiny body right on her chest and into her outstretched arms.

"Thank you. Everyone. Thank you so much." She whispered. The pain of giving birth was finally over and the young woman started to forget the agony quickly while holding her newborn. She didn't even realize that she delivered the placenta and the empty bag of waters attached to it. But Shion did, and it caused his face to lose all its color once again.

"You can go and vomit now, Shion." Youba advised him. The boy nodded slightly, got up and disappeared in the bushes.

Nezumi grabbed one of the bigger pillows, shoved it between Akitsu's back and the forest floor and stood up. He darted a glance at the two women.

"Follow him. We will manage alright without you." Youba said and shooed her grandnephew away.

After a few minutes in which Nezumi has fought his way through the bushes as well he finally found Shion near the river – spewing. The older leaned against a tree and watched the other male while he rinsed his mouth, washed his arms, hands and face. He also removed his bloodied shirt. Underneath he wore a white fine rip undershirt.

"Sexy!" Nezumi said amused, startling the boy who apparently didn't notice his presence so far. Shion turned around. A light dust of pink decorated his cheeks.

"What?"

"You're undershirt." The older male laughed and made his way to the still squatting boy. Two long fingers started to play with one of Shion's soft white strands of hair.

"Feeling better?" Nezumi asked softly and helped him to get up, just to pull the boy into his arms. Shion immediately circled his arms around Nezumi's back and closed his eyes to nod against the other's shoulder. Nezumi pressed his mouth against Shion's head, and after a short while he gently detached himself. It was his own way to tell him: 'Well done! Good job!' and luckily Shion was able to understand the deeper meaning of this hug.

"Let's go back, okay?" Shion whispered. There were still a lot of things to do. The baby needed a bath and they had to clean everything up.

"Yeah." Nezumi said softly and put his arm around Shion's shoulder while they made their way back to the two women.

"Your first time seeing a woman naked, huh?" Nezumi whispered close to Shion's ear. The boy could feel the grey-haired's hot breath and cringed slightly.

"Well, so what?" Shion answered and turned his head to face Nezumi, who clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"What a pity. I thought I could tease you a bit, Your Majesty."

"Yeah, a real shame."

Nezumi laughed and ruffled Shion's curly-head once again. But when they arrived at Youba's cottage, both boys stopped instantly when they saw that Akitsu was fit and well again. She bathed her baby in the little metal bucket and looked up to face the boys.

"Are you feeling better, Shion?" Akitsu asked smilingly and lifted her squeaking boy out of his little bathtub. She dried him off and wrapped the tiny body in a clean and warm cloth. The little man seemed to enjoy this treatment and snuggled up against his mother. He yawned.

"I should ask you that question!" Shion answered flustered. "Shouldn't you get some rest?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Taka-san gave me one of her special tinctures. I feel like a new woman!" The brown-haired chuckled. Shion raised one of his eyebrows. So maybe it was this kind of horrible tasting green magic cure which had healed him as well.

_I'm not buying it. No one can recover that fast. That special tincture aside… It's just abhorrent to the rational mind. But on the contrary – Nezumi also recovered way too fast back then, so fast it was beyond nature…_

"I told you the Forest people are strong." Nezumi said and patted Shion's shoulder, jolting the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, it looks that way." Shion said and bend over to pick the pillows and blankets up from the ground to bring them back into the old woman's cottage.

"Are you in need of help?" He asked Youba then, but the place was clean now and it was in the middle of the night. Shion could imagine that Nezumi was tired after his exhausting journey back home.

"It is fine. You can go home now, unless you want to experience the naming ceremony."

Nezumi rolled his eyes and sighed excessively.

"Was it really necessary to mention that?" The grey-haired asked annoyed. He was tired and sweaty; and he wanted nothing more than to freshen himself. But it was already too late – Shion's eyes sparkled and had their most prying expression. He had no chance at all. The younger tilted his head.

"Hm, but you look really exhausted. We should go home." The subtle disappointment resonating in Shion's voice felt like a punch right in Nezumi's gut. "Or we'll meet up at your room later."

"No it's ok. I'll stay."

"Have you ever seen that so-called naming ceremony?" Shion queried curiously.

"Yeah, Risu's."

"That was a lifetime ago. You were just two years old then." Akitsu interposed, holding her newborn tightly in her arms. The little boy was already fast asleep.

"I agree with Akitsu-san. You should be more aware of our customs."

"What do I care about that?"

"Nezumi!" Shion sighed and took his hand in his own, slightly stroking the back of it with his thumb. He gave him a look, signalizing him not to be so mean. "Please don't."

Nezumi gazed at him for a second and opened his mouth to give him a response, but before he could answer he heard quick steps coming nearer. His ears switched slightly and Nezumi didn't even realize that he shoved Shion behind his back automatically while he tried to figure out the origin of the running sounds; slipping out his knife in the midst of it all. His body tensed up on high alert. Even if the core of the forest was a protected place there was no guarantee it wasn't dangerous at this late hour. But after a second, a lanky young man jumped out of the bushes – completely out of breath and soaked with sweat. His black hair stuck to his forehead. The man removed it with the back of his hand, the other one rested on his knee while he tried to recover. Dozens of freckles decorated his face and his eyes gleamed once they finally spotted Akitsu and her baby.

"Kanahebi! Where have you been so long? You've missed everything!" Akitsu pouted, but walked the few steps, until she reached her husband.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you." Kanahebi said and embraced the young woman and their child tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it. Fortunately, I had great help from the three of them." The young mother said cheerfully and nodded in the direction of the two boys and Youba.

Kanahebi detached himself and allowed his gaze to wander from the two boys to the old woman. He blinked, bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists while he bowed deeply.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, everyone!" Kanahebi gave his profuse gratitude.

"N…no problem at all." Shion answered flustered and patted Nezumi's back, who finally relaxed and put his knife back in his pocket.

"At least you are early enough to join in the naming ceremony."

"Yes! I'm so glad!" Kanahebi nodded enthusiastically.

The decreasing moon covered the little clearing with a sheet of pale blue light. Shion raised his head. Thanks to his ability to see the barrier, everything was very oddly colored. But nonetheless there was the most impressive starlit sky to admire he had ever seen; and a myriad of fireflies glowed and flickered beautifully. The scenario was so surreal that Shion wondered if he was under the influence of drugs.

The baby was lying on a soft pillow in the middle of the clearing. He was fast asleep, but all alone. The little boy's parents and Youba crouched behind an elder bush, carefully observing the newborn child through the leaves. A few meters away, two young men huddled together behind a hazel bush.

Four pair of eyes watched the scenery attentively. Just those beautiful silver eyes seemed to be bored, because heavy eyelids began to hang heavy over a while his head rolled on Shion's shoulder, burying into the curve of his neck. Shion's heart started to beat quicker. He turned his head slightly to lean his cheek against Nezumi's head.

"Tired?" He whispered barely audible and raised his arm to stroke the wanderer's back gently.

"Hm-mmmh. I nearly forgot that naming ceremonies are freaking tedious." Nezumi mumbled and yawned open-mouthed.

"Uh… so the ceremony has already begun?" Shion asked confused. "But we're just hiding here. And the baby's all alone. I feel uneasy about that."

"You wanted to see this stupid ceremony."

"Yeah, but… I didn't expect something like that."

Akitsu watched the two of them secretly for a second and let her gaze wander back to her child.

"Nezumi-kun is like a completely different person when he thinks he's alone with Shion." She chuckled. "But I'm glad that he found someone who's able to get through to him."

Kanahebi nodded. "You were always worried because of him."

"Meeting Shion was probably the best thing that ever happened to him." The young woman considered, slightly tilting her head. She touched her chin with the tip of her forefinger.

"Not only to him. This boy is worth a mint. He knows the forest better than most of our own people. There is a scent of change around him."

"A scent of change, huh?"

Youba nodded and folded her hands in prayer.

"But now let us pray for your child."

"Please grow into a healthy young man!" Akitsu whispered with closed eyes, folding her hands as well.

"And please be kind and strong." Kanahebi added.

"Gaiddeasshu ife tahaa feiluashuta! Naliaeshua baliasshu tahaushu cheulide. [Goddess of the Forest! Please bless this child.]" Youba mumbled again and again in the ancient Mao language.

Shion blinked and felt the other male's heaviness against his own body. A little snore reached his ear and Nezumi's hot breath sent shivers up his spine.

"Nezumi…" Shion tried to raise him out of his sleep. "When you want to sleep you should rather go home. You can't be comfortable like that. Impossible."

"I'm comfortable enough…" Nezumi murmured drowsily.

"It's rude to sleep during a ceremony."

"He's no relative."

"Jeez, that's even more impolite!"

"But this is gonna be boring like hell. We have to wait until an animal touches him." Nezumi slurred half asleep.

"What?"

"Like I said..." Nezumi yawned.

"Come here, Nezumi." Shion said softly after a couple of seconds and circled his arm around the older boy's back. His other hand supported Nezumi's shoulder while he placed his head on his lap. Surprisingly, the grey-haired cooperated. Akitsu, Kanahebi and Youba didn't notice them anyway, preoccupied with their prayers. He made himself more or less comfortable on his side and snuggled up to Shion's thin legs.

"You're so raw-boned. Way too skinny. Did you eat when I was gone?"

"Of course. In addition, Taka-san taught me some simple recipes. We can finally eat something apart from soup."

"What's wrong with my soup?" Nezumi asked slightly pissed.

"Nothing at all. It's delicious, but from time to time it's also nice to eat something else."

"Uh. Someone's picky, huh?"

"If you think so."

Nezumi turned around on his back to look in the pale, doll-like face of his uncomfortable pillow.

"What's wrong with you? No comeback today?" Nezumi asked and closed one of his eyes when Shion's gentle fingers brushed one of his long strands out of his face.

"Don't feel like it."

Nezumi chuckled and regarded the other boy's moonlit face like a painting – the gentle smile which played around the corners of his soft glistening lips, his upturned nose, those sparkling purplish eyes covered by thick and long white lashes and the tempting red scar on his cheek. Tender fingertips touched the slightly rough skin nearly reverently and followed their way to stroke through translucent hair, shimmering light bluish in the moonshine. Shion closed his eyes and felt Nezumi's comfortable weight disappear from his lap. But the hand in his hair stayed and cupped his neck the moment Shion felt Nezumi's incredibly soft lips on his own. He pressed them against Shion's for a couple of seconds and detached himself with a little smacking sound. The white-haired exhaled soundly through his nose while his fingers dug deep into the fabric of Nezumi's black muscle shirt. This time it was Shion who closed the gap between their mouths to kiss the other man longingly. Forgetting everything around him, his grip grew tighter and his kisses more and more frantic.

"I missed you." Shion whispered desperately between two longing kisses. "I missed you so much." Lips met again and again, fervently, every single encounter a burning touch.

"Shion…" It was the only answer Nezumi was able to produce. He was infected with the other boy's desperate urge to feel his counterpart.

But Akitsu's "Ah!" interrupted the boy's desire and caused both males to turn their heads to look at the newborn. A little bird fluttered next to the boy and hopscotched on the lawn until it reached the newborn to peck him curiously. After a while it landed right on the baby's hair to poop on his forehead. It chirped relieved and flapped away.

Akitsu and Kanahebi looked at their dirtied baby open-mouthed while Nezumi tried not to burst into laughter. Shion elbowed him.

"That's not funny at all! Poor baby." He whispered, earning a snort.

"It **is** funny! Definitely."

"My baby!" Akitsu yelled and quickly made their way to her newborn son, picking him up to clean his forehead thoroughly. Kanahebi followed her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Could be worse, dear." He said softly and chuckled slightly. Akitsu sighed.

"Yes, you're right. So he's a little bird, huh?"

"Shoukin." Youba's sonorous voice cut through the air. "That is what he should be called."

"Shoukin." Akitsu said softly. "A nice name, don't you think so, Kanahebi?"

The black-haired nodded. "Yes. Shoukin. My son."

Shion blinked and stared at the little family for a while. Slowly but surely the truth behind the Forest people's names dawned upon him. The little bird was the first animal of the forest Shoukin made acquaintance with, which meant that they were named by Mother Nature herself. So Akitsu's animal was a dragonfly, Kanahebi's a lizard, Taka's a falcon, Risu's a squirrel and Nezumi was chosen by his mice.

"So it is your real name then, huh?" Shion whispered and gave his friend a warm smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me once that your mother didn't name you. But that was a lie."

"You're talking bullshit, Shion."

"No. It was another mother who named you. An almighty mother."

"Elyurias gave me another name as well. My true name."

"It's not your true name when there's nobody who knows it. And I didn't refer to Elyurias. I meant the forest, a giver of life."

"Would you please stop that, Shion? It's getting awkward."

"No. It's not. I think it's beautiful. I'm glad I was able to experience this naming ceremony."

_Nezumi is Nezumi. Yes… He always was and he always will be…_

Shion smiled and took the older male's hand.

"Let's go home, Nezumi."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Youba and Akitsu's little family Shion and Nezumi walked back to the ivy-clad ruins in silence. The moon lit their way back home and the air was crisp and filled with the sounds of a late summer night.

Shion shivered slightly. Since his shirt was dirtied with blood he wore nothing but his tiny undershirt. Goosebumps covered his whole body in an instant, causing every little hair to stand up on end. Nezumi watched the boy from the corner of his eyes. Although he didn't wear much more than Shion he didn't freeze.

"Cold, huh?"

"A bit." Shion answered. A shy smile flashed over his face. "Luckily we're almost there."

"Yeah." Nezumi answered in a low, melodic voice. He lowered his eyelids and stopped next to one of the ivy-clad walls, just to press the freezing boy against the cold natural stones. Shion gasped with a start, not knowing that his opened mouth was just what Nezumi was waiting for. A skilful, agile tongue dipped between his parted lips and warm arms circled around a cool, skinny body. Shion's eyes rolled upwards and fluttered closed at the same time, and he was trying to get support by stroking frantically across the older boy's back and shoulders.

A little moan left Shion's throat and trembling lips, and he pressed his body automatically against Nezumi's. Closer. Tighter. More.

Their lips parted and hooded silver eyes met flickering purple, staring for eternal seconds. Both bodies where so close that they absorbed the other's heartbeat. Faint muscles twitched while elegant fingertips touched them. Nezumi let his hands wander and breathed against Shion's trembling skin. Nezumi licked his lips, his gaze was lasciviously.

"I want you, Shion." He whispered close to his ear, nibbling it carefully.

"I want you right now."

The white-haired gulped, feeling the movement of his Adam's apple more intensive than usually. His grip tightened again.

"M… me too." He answered breathless, tremblingly.

_I'm scared. And yet, there's no one I want more than you, Nezumi. _

_No one in the world… _

* * *

_To be continued._


End file.
